Rewrite the stars
by LaureenAileen
Summary: El caos surgió en la serie de Supergirl cuando la producción decidió que Kara tendría un romance con su compañero de trabajo William. Los fans mostraron su descontento y estos hechos sacarán a la luz una verdad que el resto del cast ignora. La verdad tras esa decisión. Algo que involucra a Melissa Benoist y Katie Mcgrath. Meltie AU
1. Prólogo

*Katie Pov.*

Solo tenía que respirar hondo, eso es todo.

—¡Maldita sea! —Gritó Queller.

Solo pude respirar hondo mientras estábamos en la oficina.

—Tranquila, Jess. —Le dijo Mel.

Esta se giró y la miró. Lanzó la Tablet sobre la mesa y le señaló la pantalla.

—¿Acaso has visto el trending de hoy, Melissa? —Le preguntó y esta asintió.

—Claro que lo vi. —Le dijo.

—Entonces sabrás que esto no puede pasar bajo ningún motivo. —Le gritó y luego la miró apoyando sus manos en el escritorio—. La gente debe aceptar que Kara saldrá con William. Deben hacerlo. ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Melissa!

—¿Qué crees que pueda hacer Melissa? —Le dije y me miró—. Si ella hace algún comentario los fans irán contra ella y es la actriz principal del show.

—Katie tiene razón. —Dijo David—. Deja que yo lo haga.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Le pregunté y me miró de brazos cruzados.

Cada día se le pegaban actitudes de su personaje.

—Pues, yo dirigí este capítulo. Haré que sea mi responsabilidad.

—No deberías hacer eso. —Le dijo Mel y lo agarró del hombro—. Si vas contra los fans te odiarán.

—Alguien debe hacerlos reaccionar. Están actuando como niños. —Dijo Jessica.

La miré y me reí sarcástica.

—¿Niños? ¿En serio, niños? —Le dije y me miró furiosa—. ¡No me mires así!

—Ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir...

—Ya cálmense... —Dijo Nicole y miró a Jessica—. Estás metiéndote con toda la comunidad LGBT, ten cuidado. Te caerán encima, a todos nosotros en realidad...

—Les hemos dado a Alex y Kelly. ¿Qué más quieren?

Aclaré mi garganta e hice que me observara, igual que todos.

—Quieren que los escuchen y que mantengan el hilo de la historia. En serio, debes hacer que los escritores se pongan de acuerdo. Ya no sé cómo enfocar mi personaje, se ha perdido demasiado lo que queríamos demostrar en la segunda temporada.

—No puedo creer que diga esto... —Dijo Mel y miró a Jessica—. Estoy de acuerdo con Katie.

—¿En serio vas a decirme eso, Melissa? ¡¿Qué diablos quieren que haga?! —Nos gritó y me miró—. ¡Yo soy la productora! Soy quien pone el maldito dinero y se hará lo que yo diga.

—¿Sabes qué? —Le dije y comencé a tomar mis cosas—. Iré a pasear a mi perro y tomar un café. Nos vemos en el set mañana. No que quedaré a ver tu ataque de histeria.

Le lancé un beso y me retiré. Cerré la puerta de golpe y estaba que me llevaba el diablo del enojo que tenía. ¿Cómo es que pueda ignorar la audiencia? ¡Son quienes nos dan trabajo maldita sea!

—¡Katie espera! —Sentí la voz de Melissa y me detuve.

Respiré hondo y sentí la angustia en mi pecho mientras la veía venir a mí. Tragué saliva al verla, cada músculo de su cuerpo se pegaba y hacía notar el movimiento de lo bien trabajado que tenía su cuerpo. Cada día se veía más hermosa y nadie puede negar lo hermosa que es. Hay que ser estúpido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le pregunté.

—No te enojes. Es solo que Jessica está nerviosa por lo que está pasando.

—No voy a hablar sobre ella si es lo que pretendías, Mel.

Suspiró y me agarró del brazo cuando hice el intento de irme. Solo su tacto hizo que mi corazón explotara. La vi tragar saliva, parpadear y mirarme.

—¿Me permites ir a un lugar donde podamos hablar a solas?

Le asentí y miramos para todos lados. Caminamos una al lado de la otra por el pasillo y sentí la voz.

—¿Katie, te vas? —Gritó Nicole junto con Azie y les asentí.

—Vayan a tu apartamento, iré en tanto pueda.

Ambas me asintieron al darse cuenta que necesitaba un momento con Melissa y me dejaron ir. Fuimos por el ascensor y bajamos en silencio. Mi corazón latía como loco de estar a solas con ella.

—¿Cómo está Osin? —Me preguntó y le sonreí.

—Está cada día más atrevido, me ha roto dos pares de zapatos. ¿Y Farley?

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer que se quede quieto y últimamente pelea con el perro de Chris.

—Es que están acostumbrándose uno al otro. ¿Te gusta la vida de casada?

Le pregunté y me miró con pena.

—Katie...

—Te juro que no estoy siendo sarcástica, hablo en serio.

Suspiró y asintió. Me sentí realmente incómoda. No debí decir eso maldita sea. Sentí que sobraba. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dieron paso al estacionamiento. Seguí a Mel lentamente mientras buscaba en su bolsillo. La vi sacar las llaves y apretar el botón. Las puertas de su auto se abrieron y me señaló.

—Súbete tranquila. Daremos una vuelta y luego te llevaré al apartamento de Nicole.

Le asentí y me subí. Me temblaban las manos mientras cerraba la puerta y me acomodé unas tres veces en el asiento antes de ponerme el cinturón. Siempre notando que tenía a Melissa a mi lado y eso me volvía loca. Me quedé quieta mientras encendía el auto y nos sacaba de ahí. Los vidrios de todo su auto estaban polarizados y no había forma de que alguien notara que éramos nosotras las que estábamos dentro. La vi atravesar todo Vancouver hasta detenerse en una calle medio desierta no muy lejos del apartamento de Nicole.

—Aquí podremos hablar. —Dijo y apagó el auto para luego mirarme—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—¿Me estás preguntando si sigo molesta? Porque lo estoy.

Sonrió y me miró.

—Katie... sabes bien por qué están haciendo esto.

—Eso es lo que me molesta. —Le dije y la miré—. Sé que es nuestra culpa. Lo sé.

—Yo no lo diría así... —Dijo Mel y la miré levantando una ceja.

—Eso es lo que me dijiste la última vez.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y me miró con pena.

—Perdóname, por favor. —Me dijo y miró sus manos—. Ellos no contaban con que los fans notarían nuestra química.

—Ellos no contaron con lo que pasó. —Dije y me miró.

—¿Vas a tocar ese tema otra vez? —Me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y tragué saliva.

—Los fans quieren Supercorp, pero sabemos que eso no puede suceder.

—Y sabes que Jessica está tratando de cubrir la amenaza de arruinar nuestra carrera si... sí...

Se detuvo y la miré. Se había puesto nerviosa. Cerré los ojos, me maldije y estiré mi mano para tomar la suya. Eso hizo que levantara la mirada al instante. Me dolía en lo más profundo pero así era.

—Todos saben que soy lesbiana, Mel. No necesito decirlo, lo han dado por hecho por mis papeles. Pero puedes estar tranquila, no voy a arruinar tu oportunidad de crecer.

—Katie... sabes que no es así... tú no me arruinas nada. —Me dijo y tomó mi mano en regreso. Eso hizo que se me cortara la respiración—. Eres una mujer muy talentosa y especial. No se trata de que seas lesbiana, eres muy talentosa. La verdad es que es por mí que Supercorp no se puede llevar a cabo.

—¿Por ti? —Le pregunté y me asintió.

—Sí, por mí. —Me dijo y entrelazamos nuestras manos—. Todos notarían cuando Kara bese a Lena que hay más en ese beso de lo que se dice.

Me dijo y tuve que soportar las ganas de besarla. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos mientras sentía un dolor invadir mi pecho, subir por mi garganta y llegar hasta mis ojos.

—Lo siento, Katie. Aún me duele, créeme. —Me dijo y miré por la ventana para que no notara las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por mi rostro—. Pero me casé con Chris. Él es un buen hombre y no puedo lastimarlo, ha pasado por mucho. Esto lo mataría.

—Llévame al apartamento de Nicole, Melissa. Por favor...

No pude mirarla, pero tampoco soltar su mano. Dejé que ella me soltara lentamente. Estiré mi mano temblorosa para limpiar mis lágrimas rápido mientras ella encendía el auto. Saqué los lentes de sol dentro de mi cartera y me los puse de inmediato. La vi estacionar el auto frente al edificio y ni la miré.

—Nos vemos en el set, Mel. Ten lindo día.

No dudé en salir de ahí sin dejar que me dijera nada más. No soportaba más estar un segundo a su lado o haría algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría. Me metí sin más en el edificio y subí al ascensor. No daré en llegar al tercer piso y fui hasta el apartamento. Golpee y no había nadie, las chicas no debían de estar aún. Me quedé de pie contra la pared esperando que llegaran. Recosté la cabeza contra la pared justo cuando sentí el ascensor. Miré a mi costado y las vi llegar a las dos.

—¡Oh, ahí estás! —Dijo Nicole sonriendo pero al verme dejó de sonreír.

—¿Qué pasó? —Dijo Azie.

No respondí por lo que Nicole se apresuró para abrir la puerta. Me hicieron pasar y en tanto lo hice noté a Osin correr a mí junto con George a su lado. Le sonreí y le di una caricia para luego darle un abrazo y un beso. Como amo a mi niño. Me acerqué al sillón y me dejé caer lanzando mi bolso al piso y quitándome los lentes. Sentí que Azie se sentaba a un lado y Nicole del otro.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó Azie.

La miré y le asentí.

—Estaré bien. —Le dije.

Nicole suspiró y me miró.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo, Katie? —Me preguntó y le asentí mirándola.

Hizo un silencio eterno que me hizo sospechar lo que preguntaría.

—¿Qué pasó entre Mel y tú? —Me preguntó.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos mientras me decidía que era hora de contarles lo que en realidad pasó entre nosotras y por qué está todo este lío.

*Melissa Pov.*

En tanto dejé a Katie en casa de Nicole, arranqué el auto y fui directo al gym. Necesitaba ejercitarme y distraerme. Así lo hice por casi dos horas en donde solo podía pensar en el rostro triste de Katie.

—¡Oye, Mel! —Me giró mi entrenador y lo miré mientras tomaba agua—. ¿Estás bien? Hoy estás distraída.

—Lo siento, hoy no es mi día.

—Mejor ve a casa, regresa cuando te sientas mejor emocionalmente.

Le asentí y fui a darme una ducha. Luego tomé mis cosas y me fui a casa. Cuando llegué noté que ahí estaba Chris, estudiando su guión de Legacies.

—Hola, amor. —Me dijo y le sonreí.

—Hola. —Le dije.

Farley sacudió su cola en la distancia al verme y sonreí. Me acerqué al sillón y me tiré ahí. Sentí que dejaba el libreto y se acercaba para abrazarme.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tan furiosa está Jessica?

—Está insoportable. —Le dije y sonrió—. Si tuviera los poderes de Kara la lanzaría al espacio.

—En estos momentos los fans amarían que hagas eso. —Dijo y lo miré. Me sonrió y asintió—. Sí, he estado mirando las redes.

—No quieren a Kara con William. —Dije y Chris me abrazó.

—Pues yo tampoco. No me gusta para Kara.

Era la primera vez que comentaba algo de la serie, ya que él estaba furioso por la forma en que quitaron su personaje.

—¿Ah no? —Le pregunté y me negó mientras se acercaba para acariciar mi rostro de forma amorosa—. ¿Y tú quién crees que es para Kara? ¿Mon-El?

Sonrió y negó.

—No, él es demasiado misógino para Kara. Honestamente me gusta la idea de que esté con Lena. Y sabes que Katie me cae muy bien.

—¿Shippeas Supercorp? —Le pregunté y me asintió.

—Tengo una cuenta falsa donde molesto a Jessica desde que me echó del show.

No pude evitar reírme ante lo que dijo. Imaginar a Chris molestando a Jessica junto a los fans era muy gracioso.

—Mel... ¿Por qué te ves triste?

Me preguntó y suspiré. Miré el piso, no quise responder. En cambio, levantó mi rostro y me observó con una sonrisa.

—Eres mi mejor amiga, has estado para mí cada instante en que te necesité. Déjame que esté para ti.

No podía hacerle esto, no podía herir sus sentimientos de esta manera. Hice uso de mis capacidades actorales y le sonreí.

—Estoy nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando. David se hará cargo de reaccionar contra los fans y sabes que me molesta que hagan eso. Muchos de ellos usan al show o incluso la esperanza de ver a Kara con Lena como estabilizador emocional. No quiero decepcionarlos.

Me sonrió y se acercó. Me dio un beso y luego me sonrió.

—Espera unos días a que todo se calme y habla con Jessica. Dales una buena oferta. Hazme caso e insiste en que hagan Supercorp, eso dará que hablar. Créeme.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cocina.

—Hoy haré el almuerzo. Tú relájate.

Sonreí mientras lo veía acercarse a la cocina y me quedé pensativa. Hoy estuve a punto de besar a Katie. No podía negarlo, los sentimientos salieron a flor de piel.

Estaba saliendo con Chris cuando comencé a darme cuenta de mi interés por ella. ¿Cómo no caer ante ese encanto irlandés? Es que es una mujer perfecta en todo sentido. Nadie conoce la verdadera faceta. Nadie tiene idea de la persona increíble que es.

Tomé mi celular y comencé a buscar su nombre en google. Al instante aparecieron imágenes suyas y sonreí mientras las veía. Es tan hermosa, tan hermosa. Tenerla todos los días en el trabajo me es una constante lucha.

Me detuve en seco al notar una en particular. Era una imagen manipulada mía y de Katie donde nos muestran como Kara y Lena, besándonos. No pude evitar ir al buscador y comenzar a mirar imágenes Supercorp. Me sorprendió la capacidad artística de muchos fans.

Me acerqué a la cocina y le hablé a Chris mientras cocinaba.

—No puedo creer esto, mira.

Le dije y le enseñé un fanart de Supercorp. Lo vio y sonrió, asintiendo.

—Y tendrías que leer los fanfic.

—¿Hay fanfic? —Le pregunté.

Me asintió y tomó mi celular. Lo vi instalar una aplicación llamada Wattpad y observé como me abría una cuenta. Luego lo vi buscar algo y entregarme.

—Esta historia se llama The One You Love Most. —Me dijo y lo miré—. Léela y una vez que lo hagas enséñale esto a Jessica Queller. Dile que así es como debe escribir un libreto.

Tomé el celular y comencé a leer la historia, que al parecer estaba basada en el comienzo de la cuarta temporada y final de la tercera de Supergirl. Chris tenía razón, el hilo de la historia me sorprendió y me atrapó el resto del día. Él continuó leyendo su libreto mientras yo leía ese fanfic. No pude leerlo todo, pero me fue suficiente para que deseara algo. Quería Supercorp Canon en la serie. ¿Por qué? Porque esa sería la única forma en que volvería a besar los labios de Katie.

Observé a Chris un momento y él estaba realmente metido en sus cosas para darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando. Él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado entre Katie y yo, había sido secreto entre nosotras, Jessica Queller y los dueños de CW, que nos descubrieron. Sí, no me siento orgullosa de haber engañado a Chris con Katie más de una vez. Pero es que él y yo no habíamos estado bien. La verdad es que acepté su propuesta de matrimonio porque no era capaz de romper su corazón y menos decirle lo que hice. Así que romí el mío... y el de Katie. Es que ella tenía mucho futuro y no tiene idea la conversación que escuché de Jessica y los demás productores. Iban a ofrecerle su propia serie, una serie donde Lena Luthor pasaría a un nuevo nivel, siendo heroína como en los comic. Eso le abriría muchas puertas y si la gente descubría que estuvimos juntas, lo que había pasado entre nosotras, le quitarían esa oportunidad.

Y una idea se me ocurrió. ¿Y si ofrecía una conexión entre Supergirl y esta nueva serie? ¿Y si hacíamos cannon Supercorp y luego conectábamos con la nueva serie? Tomé una libreta y comencé a hacer anotaciones mientras buscaba una manera de solucionar este problema. Debía hacer esto para salvar la serie, ayudar a los fans y tener una última oportunidad. Necesito estar cerca de ella de una forma u otra. O terminaré rompiendo mi promesa y terminaré cayendo en los brazos de Katie una vez más. Y no puedo dejar que nadie se entere de lo que sucede. Pero quizás pueda estar con ella de esta forma.

Me detuve un momento al darme cuenta de lo que estaba pensando hacer. ¡Esto es engañar a Chris! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo hacer esto.

Me agarré el rostro mientras comencé a recordar los momentos con ella. Las escenas Supercorp en la serie donde ambas nos coqueteamos descaradamente con el guión como excusa. ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer con lo que siento? ¿Cómo puedo seguir casada con Chris cuando estoy enamorada de Katie? ¡No puedo más! Necesito saber qué me pasa con ella. Tomé mi libreta una vez más y seguí con mis anotaciones. Supercorp era mi única oportunidad para darle rienda suelta a estos sentimientos. No tenía opción, debía ayudar a que esa pareja se hiciera realidad en la serie. Necesito estar con ella una vez más sin sentirme culpable. Lo necesito.

—¿Qué haces? —Me preguntó Chris.

Le contesté sin quitar la mirada de mi libreta.

—Tienes razón y se me ocurrió una idea. Supercorp debe hacerse cannon. De lo contrario este lío que comenzó no cesará y me quedaré sin trabajo.

Era una excusa estúpida pero me la creyó. Espero que Jessica tome bien mi idea. Pero antes... debía hablar con Katie. No podía formular esto sin su consentimiento. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió, necesito ser honesta con ella. Tomé mi celular y le escribí un mensaje.

M: Katie, necesitamos hablar. Tengo una propuesta para Jess, pero no puedo hacerla sin tu consentimiento.

Esperé unos minutos, mientras seguía escribiendo ideas. Mi celular sonó y noté que me había contestado el sms.

K: ¿Qué idea tienes?

Me contestó y no dudé en contestarle.

M: Quiero que hagamos Supercorp Cannon.

Envié el mensaje antes de arrepentirme y luego me di cuenta. Que ya era demasiado tarde. Solo podíamos ser nosotras mismas si nos metíamos en los personajes, era la única manera de saber lo que nos pasaba era algo real o pasajero.

Tenía que averiguarlo, ya que no puedo hacerle esto a Chris, él no se merece esto y tampoco puedo romper su corazón. Tenía que buscar una solución a todo esto.

* * *

**¡Buenas, buenas! Bienvenidos. En wattpad me conocen como Laureen Aileen. Wattpad ha estado medio loco y elimina historias así que me regresé a la plataforma que me dió vida.****Así que aquí les dejo el prólogo de esta historia. lo único que lamento es que no puedo subir fotos ni enlaces.****¿Les gustó?****Dejen sus comentarios.****Laureen**


	2. Chapter 1

*Katie Pov.*

¡¿Pero qué mierda acabo de leer?! ¿Qué quiere hacer qué? ¡¿Melissa se volvió loca?! Jessica va a matarla. Me quedé en shock mirando el celular mientras Nicole servía más vino.

—¿Qué mierda pasa? —Dijo la voz de Andrea.

Entró al apartamento con el bebé en brazo y sonreí al ver a Nicole correr a ella.

—¡Mi pequeña sobrina! —Dijo mientras se acercó para tomarla en brazos y todas nos reíamos—. ¿Cómo está mi bella Viola?

Miré a Andrea y le sonreí.

—Sigo diciendo que nombraste a tu hija como parte de una familia de violines.

—¡Cállate idiota! —Me dijo y se sentó frente a mí—. Es un nombre histórico en mi familia. No voy a contar eso de nuevo. Quiero que me expliques qué está pasando y por qué tienes cara de que alguien murió. ¿Alguien murió?

Preguntó mirando a Azie y esta negó con la cabeza.

—Katie iba a contarnos cómo es eso que se ha estado acostando con Melissa.

—Espera… ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo gritando y mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡No me he estado acostando con Melissa! —Aclaré y Nicole me miró moviéndose con la niña en brazos.

—Dijiste que te acostaste con Melissa justo antes de recibir ese mensaje suyo.

Me quedé helada y miré a Azie.

—¿Dije eso? —Le pregunté y me asintió—. Bueno pero fue solo una vez.

—¡Katie! —Me gritó Andrea— ¡Ella acaba de casarse con Chris! ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

—¡No hice nada! —Dije.

Tomé la copa de vino para tomar de un sorbo todo lo que había en ella.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso? —Preguntó Azie.

Dejé la copa sobre la mesa para servirme más y respiré hondo para poder hablar.

—En la comic-con.

—Oh, mierda. —Dijo Andrea.

La vi recostarse en el sillón y Nicole se sentó a su lado con Viola, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás diciendo que cuando Jessica las envió a dormir juntas ustedes…? —Preguntó.

—Sí… —Dije mientras suspiraba.

—¿Pero cuándo comenzó todo esto? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —Preguntó Andrea.

—Bueno, yo sabía. —Dijo Nicole.

Andrea y Azie la miraron sorprendidas y luego a mí.

—Ella sabía que me pasaban cosas con Mel.

—Que le gustaba Mel. —Aclaró Nicole y me miró sonriendo—. Es que la capturé en el momento en que le miraba el trasero.

Revolotee mis ojos como queja y ella sonrió.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vas a contarnos qué pasó? —Preguntó Azie.

Un mensaje en mi celular me distrajo y miré para notar que era Mel.

**M**: ¿Nos vemos mañana antes de ir al estudio?

Ella estaba decidida a hablar sobre eso. Jessica va a matarla.

—Diablos, Mel.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Azie y les conté.

—Mel quiere hablar conmigo. Va a pedirle a Jess Supercorp Cannon.

—¿Con todo lo que está pasando? —Dijo Azie y me mostró el celular—. David está furioso yendo en contra de fans y Jessica me pidió que hiciera un twitt defendiéndolo.

—Quería que hiciera uno en contra de los Supercorp Shippers. —Dijo Nicole y me sonrió—. Y mierda que iba a hacerlo. Solo hice uno elogiando a David por el capítulo que dirigió.

—Estuviste bien. —Dijo Andrea y me miró—. Mel va a meterse en problemas con Jessica.

—No sé por qué quiere hacer esto. Creo que lo hace por los fans.

—¡No lo hace por los fans, Kat! —Dijo Azie y la miré.

—Claro que sí.

Sonrió y tomó su copa con vino para beber un poco.

—Amiga, si nos cuentas que estuviste con ella me suena a que Mel quiere otra probadita del trébol de cuatro hojas.

Me reí ante su referencia a mi origen. No pude evitar hacerlo.

—Si mi hermano te escucha me hará bullying. —Le dije.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Azie. —Dijo Nicole y la miré—. Las cosas con la serie están delicadas. Debes tener mucho cuidado, Katie. La decisión está en ti y Mel.

Suspiré mientras tomaba el cel y le contestaba. Al menos la vería para saber qué planea decirle a Jessica.

**K**: Nos vemos a las 7, tomemos un café.

**M**: Nos vemos .

No pude evitar sonreír al notar el corazón. Dejé el celular a un lado y me agarré la cabeza mientras Azie se acercó para abrazarme.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —Me dijo.

Me acerqué y la abracé. Necesitaba un abrazo en estos momentos.

—¿Realmente te gusta Mel, verdad? —Me preguntó Andrea con una sonrisa.

La miré y le asentí. Sonreí mientras recordaba que en las primeras grabaciones, ambas tuvimos química al instante y nos dábamos miradas. Luego nos veíamos para tomar café y mientras ella y Chris hicieron pública su relación porque Jessica les pidió, para hacer más promoción a la serie, ella y yo nos mirábamos cada vez con ojos de enamoradas. Y los fans comenzaron a notar eso en pantalla e incluso fuera de ella.

—Ahora que lo pienso… —Dijo Nicole y me miró—. Meltie es real.

Me reí y sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza mientras todas se reían de mí.

—Dinos algo. —Dijo Andrea mientras tomaba a Viola para darle de amamantar—. ¿Mel es buena en la cama?

Negué con la cabeza y me enderecé en el sillón para tomar mi copa. Bebí y Nicole se reía.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ya habla! —Insistió Andrea y la miré.

—No voy a decirte eso.

—Pues eres una cobarde. —Dijo y Nicole me miró y asintió.

Era el momento de atormentar a Andrea. Sonreí y le hablé mientras bebía.

—Solo diré… —dije y la miré—. Que por algo es Supergirl.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Dijo Azie.

—¡OHHHH! —Dijeron Nicole y Andrea en respuesta.

Nos quedamos riendo mientras yo suspiré y recordé con nostalgia ese momento. Dejé de sonreír y todas hicieron lo mismo.

—¿Te duele, no es cierto? —Preguntó Andrea.

La miré y asentí mientras sentía que comenzaría a llorar. No ayudó que Azie me abrazara con cariño, me hizo aguar los ojos y no pude evitar soltar las lágrimas. Tanto Nicole como Andrea, incluso sosteniendo a Viola, se acercaron para sentarse a mi lado y abrazarme.

—Todo estará bien, Kashy. —Dijo Nicole.

—No debí permitir que se casara con Chris. —Dije y Andrea me miró con dolor.

—Oh, cariño… te enamoraste de ella.

La miré y le asentí.

—Y cada vez que la veo es un tormento. —Le dije.

—Tienes que explicarnos cómo sucedió todo esto para que podamos entender y saber cómo ayudarte. —Dijo Azie.

Le asentí y las abracé.

—Las amo.

Me abrazaron y decidí que luego les contaría. Por ahora quería tener mi momento con mis mejores amigas.

*Melissa Pov.*

Tomé el café y espere en el estacionamiento del estudio, junto a los tráilers. Simplemente esperé hasta que la ví venir con Nicole. Se veía muy bonita incluso en ropa deportiva y no pude evitar sonreír.

—¡Hola, chicas! —Dije y Nicole me sonrió.

Se acercó para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla y la ví correr.

—Lo siento, hola. Llegó tarde.

Me reí y la ví irse entre risas.

—No cambia más. —Dije y Katie me asintió. Nos miramos y sonreímos un momento en silencio—. Hola...

—Hola... —Dijo y no pude evitar reírme nerviosa mientras miraba el suelo.

Noté los café en mi mano y le entregué uno.

—Toma, esto es para ti. —Le dije y le entregué uno.

—¡Aww! ¡Gracias, Mel! Yo te traje donas.

Dije mostrándole la pequeña bolsa y me reí.

—¿Le haremos el honor a Kara y Lena? —Le pregunté y se rió.

—Ellas podrán ni poder hacer esto aún pero nosotras sí.

Me entregó el paquete y fuimos de tro del estudio. Teníamos que indicar que ya habíamos llegado primero. Vimos al director de este episodio y nos sonrió.

—¡Aquí llegan mis supercorp! ¡Vayan al trailer un rato y les diré cuando ir a maquillaje!

Le asentimos y salimos de ahí. Fuimos lentamente y comenzó a conversar.

—Recibí tus mensajes anoche. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso, Mel?

Le señalé mi tráiler y le abrí la puerta. La hice e trae y encendí la luz.

—He estado leyendo un fanfic supercorp en una plataforma de lectura.

—¿Qué? —Dijo sorprendida—. ¿Tú leyendo supercorp?

Me reí y me senté a tomar mi café. Sacó una dona y me la ofreció. Luego tomamos el café comiendo.

—Ayer Chris me confesó que es fanático de Supercorp y quiere que sean pareja en la serie.

—¿Estás de broma, verdad?

Negué con la cabeza y la miré.

—No bromeó. De verdad lo dijo. Me mostró la historia y me ha dado una idea para la temporada seis.

Le dije y se quedó en silencio. Me encontré con su mirada y sus ojos verdes estaban en los míos.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Mel?

—Necesito hacer esto por... —Dije y tragué saliva—. Por los fans... Ellos... Están sufriendo. He leído las redes, están decepcionados.

—Jess no va a permitirlo.

—Hablaré con ella...

La quedé observando un momento y recordé la cómic con. Los momentos que tuvimos en San Diego fueron hermosos y no se iban de mi mente. Casi no me caso por eso.

_*Flashback*_

Desde las escenas juntas a final de temporada, Katie y yo nos hemos hecho más unidas. Pero me estoy poniendo nerviosa, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa a su lado.

Desde que "Supercorp" se hizo notar en todo el mundo, Jessica y los demás productores nos prohíben sacarnos fotos en público para no alentar a los fans. Claro, está, que tras la casi cancelación del show en la cuarta temporada, nos dieron aviso a todo el cast que estaban considerando hacer supercorp la pareja oficial. Y por eso está cómic con era especial. Tanto Katie como yo estabamos emocionadas. Queríamos darles esto a los fans y a pesar que la temporada sería dura, sabíamos que se sorprenderían de los resultados.

—Eso fue sorprendente. —Dijo Katie.

Subimos por el ascensor tras firmar unos autógrafos y ser captadas por fotos entre risas.

—Lo sé. Estoy deseando filmar esas escenas y leer ese libreto.

Salimos del ascensor llegamos a nuestra habitación. Katie se encargó de abrir la puerta y entre para cerrarla yo. Encendí la luz y nos adentramos un tanto cansadas. Me tiré en mi cama y Katie sonrió al verme.

—No dejas de sonreír. —Me dijo y le sonreí.

Estiré mis brazos e hice un lugar.

—¡Ven aquí! —Le dije y me miró frunciendo el ceño pero con una sonrisa.

—¿Para qué? —Preguntó.

—¿No es obvio? ¡Quiero abrazarte! ¡Ven aquí!

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta. Me salí de la cama y me acerqué silenciosa. La abracé por la cintura y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Qué diablos haces, Mel? ¡Jajaja! ¡Suéltame!

—No. Quiero abrazarte.

Apoyé mi mejilla en su hombro y sonreí con ternura mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre las mías en su vientre. Se sentía demasiado bien estar así con ella. Jamás puedo hacerlo.  
Se giró y sonrió mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

—Supongo que los fans de Supercorp se morirían si nos vieran así.

—Enloquecerían.

Dije entre risas. Le sonreí y suspiré mientras notaba lo linda que se veía hoy.

—Te ves muy hermosa, Katie.

Me sonrió y dejó que acariciara su rostro.

—Pues tú te ves bellísima también.

Apoyé mi palma en su rostro y la otra la abracé por su cintura.

_*End Flashback*_

Sonreí mientras recordaba ese momento y en ese instante la puerta de mi tráiler se abrió. Jessica entró y al vernos levantó una ceja.

—¿Ya están comiendo? —Preguntó y luego cerró la puerta para mirarnos—. ¿Para qué me querían aquí?

—Puea quiero hablar con las dos. —Dije y luego de mirar a Katie la miré—. He estado pensando en algo que quiero hablarte.

—¿Sobre qué? —Prrguntó.

Antes de explicar y que no me dejara terminar de hablar. Tomé mis notas y se las entregué. Las tomó y la ví que comenzó a leerlas.

—¿Es que te volviste loca? —Preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie.

—Jess, el supercorp salvaría la serie. Daría mucho de que hablar y marcaríamos historia.

—¿Qué dice Chris's de esto?

Preguntó y la miré sonriente de brazos cruzados.

—Está de acuerdo. Me apoya.

Lanzó la libreta sobre la mesa y nos miró con sospecha.

_¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes? ¿Por qué quieren esto?

—¡Wow, Jess! —Dijo Katie y se puso de pie para mirarla—. Yo recién me entero de esto. No hay nada entre nosotras.

—Antes pasó algo entre ustedes. —Dijo y la miré.

—Pero ya no. —Dije y Katie y yo intercambiamos una mirada triste—. Sabes que tenemos química en pantalla.

Le dije y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Aprovechanos. —Diji Katie y noté como me ayudaba—. Podrías tener la comunidad LGBT alabando la serie y el canal. Vuelve a la idea original, prometemos ser profesionales.

—Exactamente. Y tengo buenas ideas para el episodio que voy a dirigir.

Le dije y me miró. Tomó la libreta y suspiró.

—Que nadie las vea en público. —Dijo y sonreí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tomarás mi idea?

—Tengo que tomarla. —Dijo y suspiró—. Los fans amenazan con hacer boycott del próximo capítulo y ya recibí amenaza de CW. No piensan quedar como homofóbicos por nuestra culpa. O damos supercorp o se consiguen otra productora que tome mi lugar.

Eso sí que ma sorprendió. Tomó la libreta y suspiró.

—Sean profesionales por favor.

Dijo y se retiró. Al cerrar la puerta, Katie y yo nos si reímos. No dudamos en darnos un abrazo y cuando lo hicimos tuvimos un encuentro de miradas, que me hizo recordar que sus besos se sentían demasiado bien. Estábamos demasiado cerca y nos alejamos avergonzadas mientras recordé esa noche.

_*Flashback*_

Estábamos muy cerca, demasiado. No pude evitar mirar sus labios, me era irresistible.

—¿Por qué miras mis labios? ¿Tengo algo?

Preguntó y asentí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco mientras me harté.  
Me cansé de la relación que tengo con Chris, de no desear besarlo como la deseo a ella. Me llenaba de curiosidad saber por qué me provoca esto. Si voy a casarme otra vez y luego cometer un error, prefiero tener este momento ahora y saber si realmente quiero estar con Chris toda mi vida o desear a alguien más significa que no lo amo.

No esperé más, no sentí más. Simplemente me acerqué y la besé. Apoyé mis labios sobre los suyos y Katie se paralizó. Me alejé un momento, aún con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de abrirlos ya que me daba vergüenza lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Debería abrirlos?

—Mel... Mírame.

Dijo con tono dulce. Abrí mis ojos y la observé.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —Preguntó.

—Solo... Quería saber qué se siente besarte. Estaba... Practicando para el beso supercorp.

—Ahhh... —Dijo y miró mis labios—. ¿Quieres... Practicar un poco más?

Le asentí y esta vez fue ella la que me besó a mi, haciendo que se erizará mi piel.

_*End Flashback*_

Tragué saliva mientras la miraba y mirábamos nuestros rostros atención. Me llamaba el brillo de sus ojos.

—Crees que... ¿Deberíamos practicar? —Dije y me miró tomando aire.

—Mel, la última vez que... practicamos... Las cosas terminaron mal.

La quedé mirando un momento y me perdí en su mirada.

—No recuerdo que te quejaras. Todo lo contrario.

Se rió sonoramente y levantó una ceja.

—¿Acaso quieres que eso se repita?

—No es eso... —Dije nerviosa y tragué saliva—. Kara y Lena tendrán momentos juntas. Deberías saber qué hacer para luego no darle a creer a Jess que estamos juntas en la vida real.

—Pareciera que quieres besarme, más que practicar. —Dijo.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente pero se detuvo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego se alejó.

—Lo siento... Pero estás con Chris. No puedo hacer esto...

La forma en que se alejó con dolor, hizo que no soportara. Me acerqué y la abracé. Simplemente la envolví en mis brazos y ella poco a poco me arrimó a los suyos. La vi alejarse y mirarme sin soltarme de sus brazos.

—Necesito verificar algo...

Mi corazón latió como loco al verla acercarse. Me tomó del rostro y justo cuando sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos sentimos un golpe en la puerta del trailer y nos soltamos al instante.

—¿Melissa? —Preguntaron.

Uno de los asistentes de escena abrió la puerta y le sonreí al verlo.

—¿Me toca? —Pregunté.

—Les toca maquillaje a las dos.

Dijo al notar a Katie y se retiró sin más. No sospecho nada, que alivio. Se retiró y Katie juntó sus cosas.

—Mejor... Mejor vamos.

Se fue de ahí sin esperar por mí o decir algo. Miré el sillón y me dejé caer lentamente. ¡Mierda! ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Katie aún se siente atraída por mí?

Mientras tomé mis cosas y fui a maquillarme, noté que quise besarla, iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Estoy casada, me case con Chris y convencí a Jessica de hacer Supercorp. Todo para estar cerca de ella. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Por un momento casi engaño a Chris una vez más! Y lo peor de todo... Es que aún quiero besar a Katie.  
Dejé que me entregaran mi vestuario mientras veía que Katie estaba a lo lejos colocándose su ropa. Había dejado la cortina del vestuario abierta y se veía su ropa interior negra. ¡Maldita sea!

Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con que la estaba observando. Se giró a mirarme y disimule mirando al piso. Miré otra vez hacia ella y había cerrado la cortina. ¡Esto iba a ser demasiado difícil! ¡Rayos! ¿En qué diablos estoy metiéndome?

...

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Para aquellos que no me siguen en Wattpad, espero que les esté gustando esta historia.**

**Antes, tenía una cuenta en fanfiction, la cual se me cerró porque perdí contacto con el mail original por lo que estoy administrando esta.**  
**Espero estén atentos y por favor, los invito a usar las opciones de descargar, para que puedan leer sin conexión de internet.**  
**Laureen**


	3. Chapter 2

*Katie Pov.*

Era demasiado difícil. La forma en que Melissa me miraba durante las horas de rodaje eran demasiadas. Era una tortura, en especial porque me dejé llevar y casi la beso. Estuve a un centímetro de hacerlo, pude sentir su aliento en mis labios.

Respiré hondo mientras esperaba mi escena, tomando un café.

—¡Jajaja! Voy a bailar Tap para ti, ya verás. —Escuché su risa, era mágica.

Mel, ella siempre está feliz, siempre haciendo estupideces.

—Voy a gastarte una broma mientras estés dirigiendo ese episodio. —Le gritó David.

—Y por eso estaré atenta a todos tus movimientos. —Le dijo ella.

Mel vestía su vestimenta de Kara Danvers. Luego de hablar con Jessica, tuvimos que esperar un par de días a que reescribieran el guión y unas escenas para poder dar el Supercorp. Para nuestra enorme sorpresa, el capítulo sería… un musical. Sí, un musical. Cerré los ojos, esquivando a Mel y recordándome a mí misma por qué diablos acepté hacer este capítulo. Bueno, no es que tuviera mucha opción, está en mi contrato. Pero es que no sé cantar.

—Katie, te toca. —Dijo el director y le asentí—. Tranquila, mañana les agregaremos el audio que hagan en estudio. Tú encárgate de abrir la boca para hacer creer que estas cantando.

Iban a arreglar mi voz digitalmente para que parezca que sé cantar. Me senté en el escritorio de la oficina LCorp para filmar la escena y sentí a alguien delante de mí. Levanté la mirada y era Mel.

—¿Vas a grabar la canción mañana? —Me preguntó y le asentí—. A mí también me toca grabar las mías.

—Sí, pasado mañana haremos la canción que nos toca a las dos. —Levanté la mirada y levanté una ceja—. Sabes que no sé cantar.

—Te enseñaré a vocalizar. —Me dijo sonriente y negué.

—No vas a conseguir nada de eso, es inútil.

Se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió.

—Ponme a prueba, McGrath.

Me estaba riendo cuando sentimos el sonido de que comenzaría la grabación.

—¡Sal de ahí, Mel! —Gritó el director—. ¡Vamos a comenzar, Katie!

Asentí y aclaré mi garganta para ponerme en mi papel mientras la veía irse.

—Muy bien… comenzamos en 3…2… ¿Acción! —Gritó el director.

Se suponía que debía fingir estar en la computadora haciendo cosas. Sacudí mi cabeza para fingir frustración y giré mi silla para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa, hermanita? —Dijo la voz de Jon.

Me giré y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Lex? ¡Estoy ocupada! —Dije y regresé a la computadora. Fingí estar escribiendo y él se acercó para sentarse al borde del escritorio—. ¿Qué?

—Sigues dudando…

Levanté la mirada y lo observé.

—No estoy dudando.

Intercambiamos una mirada donde él sonrió. Es un excelente actor y trabajar con él ha sido un enorme privilegio.

—¿Y qué hacías mirando la ventana? ¿Esperabas ver una capa?

Me reí sarcástica y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres realmente?

—Debes acompañarme al DEO. Tenemos un tema con un los de Leviathan y necesito tu presencia ahí. —dijo y se comenzó a ir. Vio que no lo seguía y me miró—. ¿Qué haces? Se supone estás de mi lado. ¿O tengo razón y estás dudando?

Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie. Hice como que tomaba un saco del asiento y me lo puse para seguirlo por la puerta. La cerramos y sentimos el sonido de la campana.

—Y… ¡Corte! —Dijo el director y Jon me sonrió.

—Voy a tomar un café mientras esperamos para la próxima escena.

—Yo voy por mi quinto café de la mañana, no puedo tomar más.

Nos reímos y salimos de ahí. Comenzaron a coordinar las cámaras para la escena donde canto y comencé a sentirme nerviosa. Sentí a alguien a mi lado tomando mi brazo y sonreí al ver que era Mel.

Era demasiado difícil. La forma en que Melissa me miraba durante las horas de rodaje eran demasiadas. Era una tortura, en especial porque me dejé llevar y casi la beso. Estuve a un centímetro de hacerlo, pude sentir su aliento en mis labios.

Respiré hondo mientras esperaba mi escena, tomando un café.

—¡Jajaja! Voy a bailar Tap para ti, ya verás. —Escuché su risa, era mágica.

Mel, ella siempre está feliz, siempre haciendo estupideces.

—Voy a gastarte una broma mientras estés dirigiendo ese episodio. —Le gritó David.

—Y por eso estaré atenta a todos tus movimientos. —Le dijo ella.

Mel vestía su vestimenta de Kara Danvers. Luego de hablar con Jessica, tuvimos que esperar un par de días a que reescribieran el guión y unas escenas para poder dar el Supercorp. Para nuestra enorme sorpresa, el capítulo sería… un musical. Sí, un musical. Cerré los ojos, esquivando a Mel y recordándome a mí misma por qué diablos acepté hacer este capítulo. Bueno, no es que tuviera mucha opción, está en mi contrato. Pero es que no sé cantar.

—Katie, te toca. —Dijo el director y le asentí—. Tranquila, mañana les agregaremos el audio que hagan en estudio. Tú encárgate de abrir la boca para hacer creer que estas cantando.

Iban a arreglar mi voz digitalmente para que parezca que sé cantar. Me senté en el escritorio de la oficina LCorp para filmar la escena y sentí a alguien delante de mí. Levanté la mirada y era Mel.

—¿Vas a grabar la canción mañana? —Me preguntó y le asentí—. A mí también me toca grabar las mías.

—Sí, pasado mañana haremos la canción que nos toca a las dos. —Levanté la mirada y levanté una ceja—. Sabes que no sé cantar.

—Te enseñaré a vocalizar. —Me dijo sonriente y negué.

—No vas a conseguir nada de eso, es inútil.

Se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió.

—Ponme a prueba, McGrath.

Me estaba riendo cuando sentimos el sonido de que comenzaría la grabación.

—¡Sal de ahí, Mel! —Gritó el director—. ¡Vamos a comenzar, Katie!

Asentí y aclaré mi garganta para ponerme en mi papel mientras la veía irse.

—Muy bien… comenzamos en 3…2… ¿Acción! —Gritó el director.

Se suponía que debía fingir estar en la computadora haciendo cosas. Sacudí mi cabeza para fingir frustración y giré mi silla para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa, hermanita? —Dijo la voz de Jon.

Me giré y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Lex? ¡Estoy ocupada! —Dije y regresé a la computadora. Fingí estar escribiendo y él se acercó para sentarse al borde del escritorio—. ¿Qué?

—Sigues dudando…

Levanté la mirada y lo observé.

—No estoy dudando.

Intercambiamos una mirada donde él sonrió. Es un excelente actor y trabajar con él ha sido un enorme privilegio.

—¿Y qué hacías mirando la ventana? ¿Esperabas ver una capa?

Me reí sarcástica y me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres realmente?

—Debes acompañarme al DEO. Tenemos un tema con un los de Leviathan y necesito tu presencia ahí. —dijo y se comenzó a ir. Vio que no lo seguía y me miró—. ¿Qué haces? Se supone estás de mi lado. ¿O tengo razón y estás dudando?

Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie. Hice como que tomaba un saco del asiento y me lo puse para seguirlo por la puerta. La cerramos y sentimos el sonido de la campana.

—Y… ¡Corte! —Dijo el director y Jon me sonrió.

—Voy a tomar un café mientras esperamos para la próxima escena.

—Yo voy por mi quinto café de la mañana, no puedo tomar más.

Nos reímos y salimos de ahí. Comenzaron a coordinar las cámaras para la escena donde canto y comencé a sentirme nerviosa.

—Tranquila, lo harás bien. —Dijo Mel.

La miré y sonreí como pude.

—La experta en canto eres tú, la de la voz eres tú.

—Eres muy buena actriz, estoy segura podrás fingir que cantas.

Le sonreí y tragué saliva mientras la veía irse a la próxima puesta de escena. Me preparé para mí escena y antes de comenzar, me recordaron que sonaría la canción original. Me preparé y respiré hondo.

—Muy bien, Katie. Comenzamos a filmar en 3... 2... ¡Música! ¡Acción!

La melodía de la hermosa canción de Halsey, Castle comenzó a sonar en todo el estudio.

La escena mostraba a Lex Luthor un poco discutiendo con Supergirl y muestran un enfoque de Lena que observa a los dos y comienza a cantar en silencio:

_Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise._  
_Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised_.

Lena debía mostrarse conflictiva de que todos quieran manipular la, decirle que hacer.

_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it._  
_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it._

Me moví de ahí y mostraba como camino alrededor, haciendo cosas y mirando de reojo a Kara y Lex.

_I'm headed straight for the castle._  
_They wanna make me their queen._  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne._  
_That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean._

Caminé por el lugar y lo que muestra es una escena dónde Lena parece caminar alrededor de ellos y nadie la nota. Mi personaje debía sentirse ignorado y ahislado.

_I'm headed straight for the castle._  
_They've got the kingdom locked up._  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne._  
_That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut._  
_S_

_traight for the castle._

En toda la escena, pensé en Mel. En mí. En Jess controlando cada movimiento y asegurándose de que nadie sospeche nuestro... "desliz".

_Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used._  
_If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised._

Y ciertamente. Si llegaba a intentar algo con Mel, habrían consecuencias. Me sentí completamente usada por Jessica en su intento de hacer más dinero.

_Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it._  
_Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it._  
_I'm headed straight for the castle._  
_They wanna make me their queen._  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne._  
_That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean._  
_I'm headed straight for the castle._

La vez dónde Jessica me dijo que debería sentirme agradecida porque me contrató en Supergirl y no terminé en una serie de cuarta me hizo enojar. Así que mostré eso mientras miraba de Mel a Jon.

_They've got the kingdom locked up._  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne._  
_That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut._  
_Straight for the castle._

Terminé la escena cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza, como si nada hubiera pasado. Simulando que todo fue en mi cabeza.

—¡Corté! ¡Perfecto, Katie!

Asentí con una sonrisa y cuando levanté la mirada, tenía la sonrisa de Melissa sobre mí.

*Melissa Pov.*

Es muy difícil ignorar a Katie. En especial cuando movía la boca cantando. Cuando dejaron de enfocarme y se centraron en ella, me perdí mirándola. Debía hacer una escena dónde Kara se siente nostálgica por lo sucedido con Lena y supe cuál era la mejor forma de identificarme con Kara. Tragué saliva mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido entre nosotras en la vida real aquella noche de la cómic-con.

*_Flashback_*

Los besos entre Katie y yo eran suaves, pero erizaban mi piel. No sé por qué estábamos haciendo esto, pero claramente ambas queríamos. Nos alejamos un momento para mirarnos a los ojos y era tan hermosa que casi muero. La abracé por el cuello, la besé. Sus labios me acariciaban delicadamente y tenían abrirse paso a más. Di el paso, abrí mi boca y metí mi lengua en la suya. Sentí el gemido desde el fondo de su garganta y me besó mientras me llevaba hacia atrás. Me dejó de besar cuando me caí hacia atrás, en la cama. Me fui más atrás y la quedé mirando.

Me abrí de piernas mientras se colocaba encima y la arrimé a mis brazos desesperadamente. Me besó con urgencia al tiempo que ambas emitimos gruñidos, mostrando calor. El desespero inundó mi piel, junto con una humedad entre mis piernas. ¡Joder que está mujer es sexy!

—Oh, Mel... —Dijo Katie entre besos. Se alejó para mirarme y llevé mis manos a su espalda para desprender el vestido—. ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Y Chris?

La miré a los ojos y tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

—Chris no me hace querer hacer esto...

Terminé de bajar el cierre de su vestido y lo deslicé por los hombros. Me moví para cambiar de lugares y una vez que la dejé recostada en la cama, me quité el vestido lento y lo dejé caer. Regresé a ella y me quedó viendo en ropa interior.

—¡Mierda! ¡Estás tan marcada! ¡Mira estos brazos!

Dijo acariciándolos y sonreí.

—Eres la mujer más sexy que te visto, Katie.

Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez ambas en ropa interior, con desespero. Fui con prisa hasta su cuello y me acerque para morderlo.

—Ah, mierda. ¡Mierda! —Gimió.

Llevé mi mano a su pierna y la levanté hasta llegar a mi costilla mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas. Luego de apoyarme encima, deslicé mi mano por su muslo al tiempo que mi lengua hacia líneas lentas sobre su vena, volviéndola loca. Subí mi mano por su cadera, moví su ropa interior para hacerle creer que se la sacaría. Cuestión que la hizo suspirar pesada y luego sonreí, subiendo por su cintura hasta su pecho. Bajé por su cuello hasta sus montañas. Tenía unos pechos preciosos, enormes y llamativos. Me acerqué dando besos y tomando su cintura entre mis manos, arrimándola a mi cuerpo. Fue maravilloso sentir su piel el calor de su cuerpo entre las sábanas de nuestra habitación de hotel. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mal. Pero con Katie, todo se sentía diferente. Chris y yo... No hemos congeniado y estaba considerando terminar pero me pidió matrimonio. Estaba comprometida con él. Y saber que vendría a la Cómic-Con con ella me dio ilusión.

Tomé el borde del bretel fino de su pecho con los dientes y lo moví.

—Oh, diablos... —Exclamó mirándome con fuego en su mirada—. Eso fue malditamente sexy.

Sonreí mientras quitaba un bretel por su brazo. Luego fue por el otro, hice el mismo movimiento. Mordida y retirada lenta. Mordí mi labio y me acerque para darle un beso. El sonido de los besos inundó la habitación al tiempo que sus manos quitaban el bretel de mi sostén. Giramos en la cama mientras seguíamos besándonos y se colocó encima. La vi sentarse en mi cadera con una sensualidad si igual al tiempo que se quitaba el sostén. La vi quedar desnuda de pecho y me acerqué sin dudar a... Cómo dicen los fanáticos, sus... subtítulos. Tiene unos "subtítulos" demasiado llamativos. Y ahora tenía mi oportunidad, así que fui directo a comerlos. Llevé sus pezones a mi boca. Comencé con su seno izquierdo. Atrapé el pezón mientras las manos de Katie me agarraban el pelo con fuerza.

—No pares, Mel... —Gemía mientras mi boca chupaba su seno y mi lengua jugaba con la punta—. Ahhh...

—Katie... Me excitas demasiado.

Sentí su mano desde mi pelo, el cual sostenía en sus manos con fuerza bajar por mis hombros, apretarlos con fuerza y luego decidir con desesperación ir a mi espalda. La sentí quitar el seguro y dejarme desnuda. Dejé sus labios para mirarla y sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados del placer. Me quitó la ropa y me observó, miró mis pechos, se mordió los labios y me recostó en la cama.

—Mi turno de volverte loca. —Dijo al tiempo que me tiraba en la cama y se perdía en mi pezón—. Mmm... Sabes deliciosa.

Mordí mi labio y me agarré de las sábanas con fuerza al sentir sus dientes morder mi pezón.

—Mmm... Ahhh... —Gemí.

Sentí mi entrepierna empapada, las manos de Katie bajar mientras seguía chupando mis senos, uno por uno, demasiado lento y delicado. Arrastro sus manos hasta mi cadera y bajó ni ropa interior. Dejo mis senos para hacerse a un lado y terminar de quitarme la ropa. La vi ponerse de pie en la cama y quitarse la suya. La miré con deseo y la vi sentarse sobre mí. Me abrí de piernas y la vi acercar su centro al mío. El momento era inevitable y en el instante en que nuestras zonas íntimas se consumaron, nos miramos a los ojos con profundidad.

Me miró con la boca entre abierta y su pelo cayendo. Comenzó a moverse, haciendo fricción. Estaba mojada y la sensación me hizo delirar.

—Ahhh... Katie...

—Ahhh, Mel...

Su movimiento rítmico aumentó y veía sus senos moverse, golpear. Tomé uno con mi mano y me acerqué a su boca.

—Ahhh... Mel...

—Mmm estás deliciosa...

Me senté y llevé mi mano a nuestra unión. La miré a los ojos mientras mordía su labio al tiempo que ingresaba dos dedos dentro de ella. Sentí lo apretado de sus paredes interiores, y en cada movimiento lento, sus caderas tomaron ritmo. Me tiré hacia atrás en la cama y la miré.

—Quiero que te sientes en mi boca.

Hizo lo que le pedí sin salirme. Se acomodó cerca de mi pecho y mientras la penetraban con mis dedos, comencé a chupar su clítoris.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Mel! ¡Mel!

La sentí demasiado dilatada y no pude evitar retorcerme de placer cuando la vi estirarse hacia atrás y buscar mi entrada con su mano. Sentí sus dedos entrar y embestirme duro. No pude evitar gemir en su centro y chuparlo con más ganas a medida que aumentaba el ritmo.

—Mmmm... ahhh... mmmm... Melissa...

—Mmm... Katie... Mm... Ahhh... Mmm...

Me desesperé y me alejé de ella. La hice recostarse y uní nuestros centros. Comencé las embestidas con ganas al tiempo que la cama se movía mucho. Me tomó fuerte de las caderas y yo me sostuve de sus pechos. Tomé sus senos entre mis manos y la miré mientras le daba duro.

—¡Katie... Mcgrath! ¡Eres! ¡Mía! ¡Toda! ¡Mía!

—Ahhh... Si... Tuya... tuya... Ahhh… estoy cerca... Mel...

—Ahhh Katie... yo también...

Solo bastó un par de embestidas que se quedó dura y unió nuestros centros con ganas. La sentí mojarse bajo mi centro y movimiento hizo que me diera justo en el nervio de mi centro, haciendo explotar.

Nos tomó un momento recuperar el aliento hasta que nos miramos. Nos sonreímos un momento y totalmente dichosas de la otra, nos besamos para hacerlo otra vez.

_*Fin flashback*_

El recuerdo de ese apasionado momento estaba en mi mente demasiado vívido. Katie estaba preparándose para la siguiente escena, dónde cantaría una canción con ella. Solo que comenzaría yo. Sentí un movimiento en mi pecho, había Sido tan hermoso ese momento. Y ahora... Ahora hace como si fuera alguien que solía conocer. Apenas me hablaba.

—¡Mel! ¡Katie! ¡Les toca!

Asentí y nos posicionamos. Simplemente haríamos la canción, las escamas anteriores ya la habíamos hecho. Solo estábamos modificando la discusión para cambiar por la canción.

—¡Katie! ¡Mel! Recuerden que Lena se siente traicionada y Kara siente que Lena prefiere confiar en Lex que ella. Reflejen el dolor de la separación de ambas.

Asentimos y el recuerdo de lo que nos pasó fue clave para que me sintiera en mi papel. Y por la mirada de Katie, ella igual.

—Muy bien... Música en 3... 2... 1... ¡Acción!

Era una escena intensa entre Kara y Lena, al fin de dirían las cosas de frente. Admitiendo que algo más pasaba. Solo que la declaración de amor sería luego.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_  
_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_  
_Told myself that you were right for me_  
_But felt so lonely in your company_  
_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

En toda la escena, Kara le canta en una habitación del DEO dónde ambas están hablando a solas y Lena la mira con dolor tragando saliva. El dolor de lo que vivimos se notaba en nuestros ojos y ayudó mucho para la escena.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
_Like resignation to the end, always the end_  
_So when we found that we could not make sense_  
_Well you said that we would still be friends_  
_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over..._

Cante eso caminando de un lado a otro hasta que la mire con los ojos llorosos.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

Canté por encima de la canción y juro que se escuchaba mi quebrada voz.

_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Esta vez le tocaba a Katie que hizo la mímica de cantar mirándome con muchísimo dolor y rencor en su mirada mientras tuvimos un momento de silencio.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
_But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_

Cerré los ojos, recordando mi papel y luego le tocó a ella cantar con sentimiento.

_But I don't wanna live that way_  
_Reading into every word you say_  
_You said that you could let it go_  
_And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

En este momento ambas nos mirando y cantamos juntas el resto de la canción.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
_No, you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Somebody (I used to know)_  
_(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody_

Terminamos la canción mirándonos con muchísimo dolor y mostrando a Chyler interpretando a Álex que entraba en ese momento.

—¿Está todo bien? Se escuchaban gritos.

—Está todo bien... Yo... Ya me iba.

Dije y me fui de ahí comenzando a llorar. La escena termino pero mis pies nos e detuvieron. Me escondí detrás del panel y comencé a llorar mientras el director cortaba la escena. Me dolía, recordar que pasó a la mañana siguiente con Jessica fue demasiado.

_*Flashback*_

Estábamos profundamente dormidas en los brazos de la otra, desnudas bajo las sábanas. La puerta de la habitación de hotel se abrió y saltamos de la cama.

—Katie, Mel... Despierten que vamos a desayu...

La voz de Jessica se cortó al vernos y nos cubrimos con la sábana mié tras buscábamos ropa. Se giró con furia para dejar que nos vistiéramos y el terror me inundó.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?! —Gritó.

La vimos acercarse para cerrar la puerta y notó que ya teníamos la ropa luego de que Katie y yo nos miramos con miedo.

—Jess... Podemos... Eh... Yo...

Comencé a tartamudear y me miró.

—¡Eres una idiota, Melissa! ¿En serio haces esto? ¿No estabas con Chris? ¿Y si alguien las escuchó o las hubiera gusto?

—Eso no va a pasar... —Dijo Katie y Jessica la interrumpió.

—¡Cállate, sucia!

—¡Jessica! —Le grité y me miró—. ¡No la hables así!

—¡Voy a hablar como yo quiera!

—¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así! —Dijo Katie molesta.

—Exacto. —Dije apoyándola y la miré molesta—. Lo que yo decida hacer con mi vida es mi problema.

—Ah, no... No, no, no.

Dijo y nos tiró ropa para que terminara mis de vestirnos.

—Ustedes dos van a dejar esto que no sé cuándo comenzó.

—¿Qué? —Dijimos a la vez y nos miró furiosa.

Dio un paso y nos señaló.

—Si esto se hace público, CW se entera o dejas a Chris, Mel... —Dijo mirándome y luego a Katie—. Voy a arruinar sus carreras.

—No puedes hacer eso. —Dije y me miró.

—¡Van a hacer lo que yo diga, maldita sea! —Miró a Katie y la miró con furia—. No puedo echarte porque hay un contrato y si lo rompo antes de tiempo tendré que dar una razón. Y mierda que voy a recomendarte para otro proyecto.

—¡Jessica, basta! —Le grité pero me ignoró.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh?

—Voy a destrozar tu personaje hasta que sea inevitable sacarte. —Me miró y me señaló—. No habrá Supercorp. ¡Jamás! ¡Haremos casting para un nuevo interés amoroso para Kara! Y Lena... Lena se irá al maldito infierno igual que tú.

—Te estás pasando Jessica. —Le dije y me señaló.

—Si no quieren empeorar las cosas. Está aventura se termina. ¡Y tú te casas antes! ¡Cuándo yo lo diga! Ahora vístanse que las quiero lejos una de la otra. ¡YA!

_*End Flashback*_

No podía dejar de llorar ante ese recuerdo. Sentí los pasos de alguien y me apresuré a limpiar mis lágrimas.

—¿Mel? —Dijo Chyler—. Oh, aquí estás mi vida...

Se detuvo en seco al verme y corrió a mí.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Mel?.

Le hice un gesto de silencio y me asintió. Limpié mis lágrimas y la miré.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí. Tienes que saber algo. —Le dije y me miró tragando saliva—. Necesito hablarlo con alguien y sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—Claro que sí, ahora vamos a regresar y hagamos que no pasó nada. Al salir te vas a casa conmigo. Estaré sola hasta mañana.

Le asentí y dejé que me abrazara. Esto era muy duro, muy doloroso. Mientras me acerca al set y me disculpaba porque había ido a contestarle un mensaje a Chris, noté que Katie también había quedado afectada por la situación.

Hay una cosa que es segura. Si el trabajo de Jessica no peligra, ella jamás habría aceptado el Supercorp. Esto apestaba, realmente era una verdadera mierda. Y odiaba defraudar a los fans LGBT. Pero la culpa era de ella. Únicamente de Jessica Queller.  
Terminamos de grabar, me cambié y le avisé a Chris que iría con Chyler. Él me dijo que no había problema y se iría a grabar Legacies. Salimos del set y Chyler me miró una vez que llegamos a la privacidad de su casa, era cierto, estábamos solas.

—¿Qué te pasó en el set, Mel?

Dijo y me dejé caer en el sillón mientras miraba mis manos.

—Katie y yo estamos a amenazadas por Jessica.

—Espera... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Dijo anonadada. Tragué saliva y la miré.

—¿Recuerdas la Cómic-Con? —Me asintió y respiré hondo para largar el aire lento y pesado—. Pues... Me acosté con Katie. Y Jessica nos descubrió.

Los ojos de Chyler eran un poema. Se quedó mirándome fija hasta que suspiró.

—Vas a tener que empezar desde el principio, Mel.

—Pues vamos a necesitar alcohol. Porque esto no será lindo.

Suspiró y fue a su nevera para sacar unas cervezas. Al fin podría contar esto. Debí decirle desde hace mucho. Mucho tiempo.

...

¿Les está gustando esta historia? Mándenme mensajes privados y déjenme saber qué opinan. No recuerdo sin fanfiction tiene opción de comentarios. Así que déjenme saber su opinión.

Laureen


	4. Chapter 3

*Melissa Pov.*

Me agarré la cara con las manos y sentí que lloraría en cualquier momento. Le dije todo, me desahogué como jamás lo hice. No le había dicho a nadie lo que había pasado, a nadie. Me guardé el secreto y Chyler era la primera a quien le decía lo que estaba pasando. No sabía cómo lo tomaría. No quise mirarla, solo sabía que estaba en completo silencio.

—Mel… —Mencionó con poca fuerza en su voz y no quise verla—. Mel, mírame.

No me moví, no dije nada, solo suspiré. Sentí sus pasos y saber que se acercaba a mí hizo que algo se desatara dentro de mí, las lágrimas salieron sin que pudiera controlarlas.

—Oh, Mel… —Dijo sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome.

Me arrimó en sus brazos y ciertamente, así como nuestros personajes, ella estaba siendo una gran hermana para mí. Me quedé en silencio un momento, llorando, sintiéndome protegida. No me había dado cuenta cuánto me dolía todo esto hasta ahora. Había estado guardando todo y era demasiado para mí. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de esto, era mi mayor secreto hasta ahora.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto? —Me preguntó y negué con la cabeza—. ¿Nadie más?

—Al menos de mi parte eres la primera. No sé si Katie se lo habrá dicho a las chicas.

—Lo más seguro es que lo haya hecho, sabes que ellas son sus mejores amigas y son de confiar. ¿Cómo hiciste para soportar todo esto sola?

Me alejé de sus brazos e hice un movimiento de hombros, dando a entender que ni yo sabía eso. No pude contestar y me miró seria.

—¿Qué sucede con Chris? ¿Por qué te casaste con él si te pasan cosas con Katie?

—Porque Jessica… —Me detuve, sin saber si debía decir esto o no.

—¿Qué hizo Jessica? ¿Te amenazó?

Le asentí y vi como apretaba la mandíbula, molesta.

—Tuve que seguir con Chris o se encargaría de arruinar mi carrera. Tiene… contactos… muy fuertes.

—¡Fuerte será la patada que le daré en los ovarios!

—¡Chyler! —Me quejé mirándola sorprendida pero luego sonreír—. Supongo que tienes algo de Alex después de todo.

—No me recuerdes el desastre de mi personaje. Lo están arruinando, ya no sé cómo hacer para que los fans no la odien.

—Los escritores están haciendo cualquier cosa, la verdad no lo comprendo.

—No cambiemos de tema… —Me dijo y suspiré—. Mel, tienes que ser sincera conmigo. ¿Lo que sucedió con Katie fue algo de momento o pasa algo más?

No contesté, miré mi mano y tragué saliva.

—No lo sé… —Dije con un hilo de voz.

—Pues tendrás que averiguarlo, amiga. Porque no solo estás jugando con los sentimientos de Katie, que no sabes qué siente por ti, sino los de Chris. ¡Y ni hablar los de ti misma!

Levanté mi mirada hasta ella y suspiró.

—¿Hablaste con Katie? —Me preguntó y negué con la cabeza—. Creo que deberías hacerlo. Tienen que aclarar lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos. Mira, Mel. La serie está a punto de cancelarse por todo el revuelo que los fans están haciendo. ¿Qué caso tiene estar en este mundo si en nuestra vida privada no podemos ser nosotros mismos?

—No quiero lastimar a nadie, Chy.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Me dijo y acarició mi pelo con ternura, sacando la madre que lleva dentro—. Lamentablemente uno de los dos saldrá herido, no podrás evitar eso.

—¿Y qué hago? —Le pregunté.

—Aclara lo que sientes y sé honesta, habla con Chris. Es un buen hombre y sabes que ha sido un gran amigo para ti. Le debes esa honestidad.

Miré el suelo y negué con la cabeza.

—No estoy lista para hablar con él.

—Entonces empieza por Katie. Creo que debes ser honesta con ella y ambas deben aclarar qué pasa entre las dos, de lo contrario hagan que esto nunca pasó y eviten más amenazas de Jessica. ¡Qué por cierto… cuando la vea la mato!

—¡NO! —Le grité y la miré asustada—. Ella no puede saber que tú sabes.

Tomó mi mano con cautela y asintió. Escondí mi cara entre las manos con resignación y cuando lo hice, mi teléfono sonó. Suspiré y lo tomé. Era Chris por lo que contesté. Acepté la llamada y llevé el teléfono a mi oreja mientras frotaba mi cien con la mano libre.

—Hey…

—Hey. Lo siento, cariño. Sé que estás pasando un momento con Chy, no quiero molestarte. Solo quiero avisarte que tendré que salir de viaje por unos días a New York.

—¿De viaje? ¿Por Legacies? —Le pregunté.

—No, al parecer quieren hacerme una nueva propuesta de una serie y tengo que ir ahí. No te preocupes, los perros quedan con el cuidador de siempre. No te preocupes por la hora. Te llamo cuando llegue a NY. Te amo.

Me quedé muda, me daba vergüenza contestarle.

—Cuídate por favor. Y avísame cuando llegues. Adiós.

No esperé mucho y corté. Me tiré hacia atrás en el sillón y respiré hondo. Vi que Chyler suspiró y tomó mi teléfono. Se puso de pie y comenzó a escribir algo. No me di cuenta que no había bloqueado el aparato.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté ligeramente nerviosa.

—Darte un salvavidas antes de que te hundas.

—¿Qué haces? —Dije y me puse de pie para quitarle el celular y ella comenzó a alejarse de mí—. ¡Chyler! ¡No actúes como niña!

—¡Pues deja de ser tan cobarde! —Terminó de hacer lo que hacía y me dio el celular.

Lo tomé con temor y cuando desbloquee, noté que le había enviado un mensaje a Katie.

**M**: ¿Hay algún lugar donde podríamos vernos? Necesito hablar.

Me quedé de boca abierta observando lo que había escrito. Chyler sonreía complacida e iba a darle el insulto de su vida cuando mi celular sonó y hasta ella se acercó a leer.

**K**: Estoy sola en mi casa. Ven ahora si quieres, solo sé discreta para que no te reconozcan al entrar al edificio.

Miré a chyler con la sensación de los latidos de mi corazón casi en la garganta. Me asintió, animándome a que respondiera con un gesto de su cabeza y la miré.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque Katie me cae bien. Y tú te mereces ser honesta contigo misma, averiguar qué pasa con tus sentimientos.

Suspiré y miré el celular. Chyler suspiró molesta y me quitó el celular, la vi responder.

**M**: Estaré ahí en 20 min. Iré disfrazada.

—¿Disfrazada? —Dije cuando terminó de enviar el mensaje.

—Sí, disfrazada. ¡Sígueme!

La seguí hasta su habitación y entramos en su closet. La vi sacar una caja con pelucas y la miré sorprendida. Sacó una pelirroja y luego volvió a entrar para sacar ropa de deporte.

—Ponte esto sobre la ropa que ya tienes puesta, apresúrate.

Hice lo que me dijo, me coloqué la ropa encima. No me di cuenta lo grande que era la ropa hasta que la tuve encima. Luego me senté para ver que me ponía la peluca y tuve que reírme cuando apareció con un par de lentes de anciana. La miré extrañada y me los extendió.

—No tienen aumento. Póntelos y vete. —Asentí y ella tomó su celular—. Acabo de pedirte un Uber, te llamarán por el nombre de Linda.

—¿Por qué Linda?

Le pregunté mientras comenzaba a irme y ella me sonrió.

—Por Linda Lee, el personaje de Supergirl en los comics. En serio que debes prestar más atención. Deja tus cosas aquí, incluido tu celular. Cuando termines de hablar con Katie le pides que te envíe en un Uber para aquí.

Le asentí y con mucho temor de que me descubrieran, salí y espere al Uber en la acera. Un auto gris me esperaba y bajó la ventanilla.

—¿Linda, es usted?

Le asentí y me aguanté para no reírme. Parecía que me había coqueteado, sonó demasiado extraño. Fuimos el resto del camino en total silencio y agradecí que no me reconociera. La idea de Chyler era genial. Al llegar al destino, me bajé y esperé a que se fuera. Entré al edificio y subí las escaleras lentamente. Cuando llegué a su apartamento, toqué timbre. Escuché los ladridos de Osin y la voz de Katie me dejó sin aire.

—¡Osin! ¡Cállate! —Respiré hondo mientras la escuchaba llegar a la puerta. Sentí la cerradura y la puerta lentamente se abrió. Al verme frunció el ceño pero luego me miró levantando una ceja, típico de ella—. ¿Mel?

—Sí, soy yo. Idea de Chyler.

Se rio y me hizo un gesto para pasar. Lo hice mientras ella seguía riendo.

—Realmente no te reconocí. ¿Así que estabas con Chyler?

Me quité la peluca y sentí las patas de Osin sobre mí. Sonreí y comencé a acariciarlo.

—¡Hola, muñeco! ¿Cómo estás? —Me dio unas lamidas en el rostro y me reí para luego mirar a Katie que observaba con una sonrisa—. Sí, estaba con ella. Me… me voy mal en el set.

Dejó de sonreír al instante y me miró extrañada. Suspiró y me hizo un gesto para entrar.

—Ven, vamos a hacer café y hablamos con calma.

Le asentí y antes de seguirla la miré con suplica.

—¿Te molesta si me quito esto? Chyler me hizo ponerme esta ropa encima de la que llevo puesta para que no me reconozcan.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡Vas a morir de sarampión, quítate eso!

Le asentí y comencé con la campera. La dejé sobre una silla que tenía cerca y seguí con el pantalón, luego de quitarme los zapatos deportivos, los cuales volví a colocarme. Me acerqué a la mesada de su cocina y me quede ahí mientras la veía hacer café.

—Es café Irlandés, espero que te guste. Me lo dio mi hermano la última vez que estuvo aquí.

—¿En serio? Jamás probé café Irlandés. ¿Tiene algún elemento especial?

Me miró y sonrió.

—Trébol de cuatro hojas. —Dijo y me reí—. Si no tienes cuidado te conviertes en un Leprechaun.

—Muy graciosa… —Le dije y me miró.

—¿Qué te pasó en el set, Mel?

Agaché la cabeza y luego miré hacia delante, al sillón de su sala que conectaba con la cocina.

—Todo... Ha sido demasiado para mí. Y bueno... Me vio llorando.

Terminó de preparar los café y nos acercamos al sillón, donde Osin se quedó recostado entre mis pies, lo cual fue demasiado adorable.

*Katie Pov.*

Respiré hondo para evitar que se notara mis nervios. ¿Qué podría querer hablar conmigo? Además está el hecho de que estaba con Chyler y esta la ayudó a llegar de incógnito. ¿Sería que le contó lo que sucedió? Tenía que averiguarlo. Así que tomé un sorbo de mi café y la miré.

—¿Y qué hacías en casa de Chyler? —Le pregunté.

—Me llevó a su casa al salir del set. —Me dijo y tomó café. La vi hacer un gesto de delicia y sonreí—. Este café es muy bueno.

—Me alegra que te guste. —Le dije y me quedé en silencio por un momento—. ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?

Se quedó seria y ambas bebimos nuestros cafés por un rato. Seguro estaba buscando la manera de hablar y no quería presionarla por mucho que me moría por saber qué tenía para decirme. Tenía que respetar su espacio y darle la confianza para que pudiera decirme sin sentirse tan incómoda.

—¿Qué sientes por mí, Katie? —Preguntó.

Ciertamente, no me esperaba tal pregunta. Me tomó por completo por sorpresa y no contesté por un segundo. La quedé mirando y giró su rostro para observarme con esos ojos azules que tiene. Tragué saliva y dejé la taza sobre la mesa para mirarla.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Le cuestioné.

—Porque necesito saberlo para saber si debo expresar lo que me pasa.

¿Lo que le pasa? Eso sí que era inesperado. Tomé aire y largué todo mi aliento como si lo hubiera estado reteniendo todo este tiempo.

—Pues… si hablamos de lo sentimental… y teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió entre nosotras… creo que deberías saber que no me acuesto con mis compañeros de trabajo porque sí.

—Eso sí lo entiendo Katie. —Dijo para luego dejar su taza sobre la mesa de café—. Lo que quiero saber es si fue algo físico o porque realmente te pasan cosas conmigo.

Me quedé en silencio mirándola y sentí que se me venía el mundo encima.

—Pues para responder eso, Mel. Necesito que tú seas sincera conmigo. Ya que te recuerdo que estás casada con Chris y creo que tenemos que aclarar las cosas porque él no tiene la culpa.

Suspiró y se agarró la cabeza. La vi cubrir su rostro con sus manos en un gesto de frustración. Suspiré apenada y estiré mi mano para tocar su hombro.

—Mel… —Le dije y me miró con angustia—. Lo siento, no debí presionarte así. Es que de verdad no entiendo qué está pasando. ¿Entiendes que casi nos besamos esta mañana?

Asintió y se sentó de costado. Osin se puso de pie y se fue a su rincón para dormir.

—Estoy estresada, Katie. —Me dijo y la miré sorprendida—. Jessica me tiene amenazada, me obligó a casarme con Chris.

—¡¿Qué?! —Le dije y se puso roja, asintiendo con pena—. Iba a terminar mi relación con él cuando tú y yo pasamos esa noche. Iba a contarle lo sucedido y terminar lo nuestro, pero ella me amenazó.

—¿De qué forma te amenazó? —Le pregunté.

—Tiene contactos muy poderosos y puede arruinar mi carrera. Además que amenazó con hacer público el escándalo y sabes cómo son los malditos medios.

—Lo sé. Por algo no tengo redes sociales.

Asintió y tomó mi mano, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco. Me miró a los ojos y los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No quiero lastimarte, Katie. Por eso es que insisto en que me digas qué te pasa conmigo. Porque de una forma u otra, tú o Chris terminarán heridos y me siento una mierda de persona.

—No eres una mierda de persona, Mel. —Le dije tomando su mano y acaricié su rostro con la libre—. Eres una persona maravillosa, talentosa. No quiero arruinar tu carrera, entiendo lo que decidiste y no estoy enojada contigo o algo así.

—¿De verdad? —Me preguntó y asentí—. ¿Qué sientes ahora por mí?

Me quedé en silencio. Ella de verdad necesitaba escuchar la verdad y supe que se lo debía. Asentí y la miré a los ojos.

—Siempre he sentido cosas por ti. —Le confesé y me miró con la boca abierta—. Solo que no te he dicho nada porque no quiero confundirte, no quiero meterme en tu matrimonio.

Noté como su pecho subía y bajaba, revelando una clara dificultad respiratoria. La cual me contagió y comencé a sentir el aire demasiado pesado.

—Hoy le conté todo a Chyler. Y ella me dijo que tenía que aclarar lo que sentía ya que no era justo para ti, para mí o Chris.

—Lo sé… tiene razón.

Mel se acercó más a mí y sentí que me moría por dentro.

—Trato de resistirme, de hacer mi trabajo y poner mi cabeza en otro lado. Pero siempre apareces, siempre encuentro algo que me recuerda esa noche. Katie, jamás me sentí como me sentí contigo.

Y algo explotó en mí cuando me dijo eso. Algo invisible me impulsó hacia delante y con desespero y un grado de egoísmo mezclado con celos por recordar que está casada con él, hizo que tomara sus labios con los míos desesperada.  
Sus manos me tomaron de mi remera con muchísima urgencia y me devolvió el beso. El calor de sus labios, su sabor, saber que la estaba besando, hizo que mi mente colapsara. Sentí sus manos abrir paso a mi ropa para poder comenzar a quitarla y el desespero nos inundó. Me puse de pie y la arrastré conmigo mientras la besaba. Choqué con la pared e incluso un mueble, tirando todo al carajo. Los gemidos se hicieron presentes en el beso junto con nuestras lenguas. Mis manos volaron por su cuerpo para acariciar su espalda y tocar su trasero. ¡Sí! ¡A la mierda todo! La quería tocar y lo hice.

Me tomó de la remera y me arrastró a donde estaba mi cuarto. Comencé a quitarle la ropa, comenzando con nuestros zapatos deportivos. Los dejamos a un lado con prisa y ataqué sus labios. Temía que se arrepintiera y disfruté cada instante. Llegamos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Fuimos hasta la cama y chocamos, ella cayó hacia atrás y me tiré sobre ella. Me quitó la remera y la ayudé, luego hice lo mismo con la suya hasta que sus manos fueron a mi pantalón. Lo abrió con prisa y me alejé de ella para quitarlo sin dejar de mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban, estaban oscuros y fue como si algo nos poseyera. Me acerqué a Mel y le quité su pantalón. Ambas quedamos en ropa interior y me acomodé sobre ella. La besé ruidosamente y sin delicadeza, devorando su boca como si mi vida dependiera de ello. La vi recostarse mejor en la cama y tomar mis piernas. Hizo uso de sus hermosos músculos para sentarme sobre ella y gruñí.

—¿Te dije que me encantan tus brazos? —Le pregunté.

Se sentó en la cama y me besó mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda baja.

—Tú y medio fandom adora mis brazos. —Dijo mordiendo mi labio y eso me hizo comenzar a mojar—. ¿Te dije que pareces una creación de los dioses? ¡Eres perfecta!

—Mejor cállate, Mel.

Sentí sus labios atacar mi cuello y luego morder. Aproveché que estaba sentada para quitar el seguro de su sostén. Se alejó de mí para dejar que le quitara la prenda y luego que la tiré a un lado ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. La tiró a un lado y gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta. Se lanzó a mi seno y me encorvé del placer. ¡Su maldita boca es excelente! ¡Su lengua es maravillosa! Succionó mis pezones ruidosamente y tomé su seno entre mis manos. Un impulso me inundó y la alejé de mí, la recosté en la cama y sostuve sus brazos para que no se pidiera mover. Me acerqué a sus senos y dejé besos para luego llevarme su pezón a mi boca. Comencé a succionarlo y el sonido de sus gemidos era música para mis oídos.

—Ahhh… ¡Mierda! —Gimió.

El desespero me ganó, me alejé y comencé a quitarle la ropa que le restaba. Ella me arrancó la mía, rompiéndola. Me quejé con un gemido, debido a que la tela rozó mi entrepierna y enloquecí. Tomé a Mel con prisa, la abrí de piernas y me coloqué entre ellas, tocando nuestros centros con desespero. Cuando su centro tocó el mío ambas gemimos demasiado sonoramente.

—¡Ahhh, sí! —Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Me acerqué y la besé mientras comencé a moverme sobre ella, embistiéndola.

—Te extrañé, Mel. —dije comiéndome su boca.

—Te extrañé también, Katie. Te extrañé demasiado. Extrañaba esto. —Se aferró a mi espalda y me moví contra ella, sintiendo sus fluidos empaparme—. ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!

—¡Ahhh! ¡Grr! ¡Ahh! No pares, Mel.

—No pares, Katie. Dejame sentirte.

Mi respiración se hizo demasiado difícil y estaba en un frenesí. Me moví más rápido, sentándome más derecha y sus manos me tomaron de las caderas para arrimarme más a ella.

—¡Oh, Mel! ¡Estoy cerca! —Me encontré con su mirada y fui sincera—. Estoy loca por ti.

—Y yo estoy loca por ti. ¡Así que toma todo de mí, Katie! ¡Todo!

Y fue mirándonos a los ojos que nos quedamos de boca abierta, expresando que estábamos en pleno orgasmo. Ambas llegamos al mismo tiempo y nos paralizamos en esa posición mientras nos quedábamos sin voz. Un gemido insonoro salió de ambas gargantas. Sentí mi cuerpo caer pesado sobre ella. Me abrazó y escondí mi rostro en su cuello, ahí la sentí comenzar a llorar. Hice lo mismo, ya que ahora sí entendía que sentía lo mismo por mí y las dos queríamos estar juntas pero la situación actual era una porquería. Me acomodé en la cama y nos quedamos llorando por largo rato hasta que nos besamos y decidimos hacerlo una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté porque escuché a Osin en la puerta. Me cubrí con una salida de cama y abrí la puerta.

—Shhh… no hagas ruido. Ven que te doy de comer.

Llevé a Osin a la comida y le serví su comida. Decidí que lo mejor era hacer un desayuno y regresé a la habitación. Me quedé en el marco, observando la espalda desnuda de Mel y su pelo desnudo colgando en sus hombros. Y viéndola me hice consciente, de que me acabo de convertir en su amante. Me acabo de meter con una mujer casada. ¡Diablos!

*Melissa Pov.*

La luz del sol asomaba por la ventana mientras sentía que todo mi cuerpo se desperezaba. Me giré y noté a Katie apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mirándome y sonriendo con pena. Le sonreí y le hice un gesto para que se acerque. Sonrió mirando el suelo y se acercó. Se tiró encima y la abracé.

—¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? —Le pregunté.

—No quiero arruinar el momento. —Confesó con temor en su voz.

Me acerqué para darle un beso y la miré.

—Quiero que seas siempre honesta conmigo.

Suspiró y asintió. Tragó saliva y me sonrió con pena.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Mel? Porque teniendo en cuenta lo que hicimos toda la noche, eso me hace tu amante. ¿Lo soy? ¿O esto fue algo de una vez?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco y estaba pensando qué decir cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—Ya regreso. —Me dijo y se fue de la habitación.

La escuché caminar y me agarré la cara entre las manos mientras la escuchaba contestar pero sin saber lo que decía. Hasta que escuché que lanzaba un grito.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó.

Por el tono de su voz, algo no estaba bien. Me apresuré a cubrirme con la sábana y me asomé a la sala. Se giró para mirarme con temor y escuchaba al otro lado.

—Sí, está bien. Yo me encargo. Ya sé qué hacer.

Cortó la llamada y me acerqué. Osin se acercó para morder la sábana y traté de quitármelo de encima.

—¿Qué pasa, Katie? —Le pregunté y se acercó para sacar a Osin de encima.

—Ve a vestirte. ¡YA! Jessica está buscándote. Chyler me llamó, le dijo que te quedaste en su casa. Le dijo que iba a despertarte, le dio media hora. Tenemos ese tiempo para que vayas a su casa sin que te vea.

No dudé en salir corriendo a la habitación. Tomé mi ropa interior y me temblaban las manos. Me tropecé colocándome los calzones y maldije en silencio por haberme golpeado la rodilla contra la cama. Tomé el sostén y se me estaba haciendo difícil colocármelo. Sentí que Katie entraba en la habitación. Lanzó el celular en la cama y me ayudó a prenderlo. Luego se acercó a vestirse ella mientras yo me colocaba mi ropa. Nos tomó menos de dos minutos vestirnos y luego corrimos a la sala. Me senté para colocarme los zapatos y atar los cordones mientras ella seguía descalza y me explicaba.

—Nicole iba a llevarme al set hoy. Le dije que venga y te lleve a casa de Chyler. Las dos se irán con ella. Yo me iré por mi cuenta.

Escuchamos el timbre y Katie corrió hasta la puerta. Nicole entró sin más y cerró la puerta. Me terminé de acomodar la ropa con la que había llegado y al verme con la peluca en la mano se acercó y me ayudó a colocármela. La miré avergonzada y me sonrió.

—Tranquila, Mel. Tienen mi apoyo, no deberían estar viéndose así. Jessica necesita irse al infierno. Lo que hace es homofóbico y me molesta muchísimo.

—Lamento que tengas que correr conmigo.

Una vez que terminé de arreglarme, me miró. Miró a Katie y le sonrió.

—Espero afuera.

Asentí y me acerqué a Katie. Le di un abrazo y ella me besó. Le devolví el beso y me sonrió.

—Ya veremos qué hacer. Por ahora ve y luego buscaremos la forma de vernos o sabremos si seguir o no. Ahora solo ve y… recuerda… esto no es solo de una noche.

Le asentí sonriendo y le di otro beso.

—Para mí tampoco es algo de una sola noche, tú me importas.

Me asintió y salí corriendo. Bajamos las escaleras corriendo y cuando nos metimos al auto, Nicole lo encendió agitada.

—Ustedes dos sí que están metidas en un buen lío. —Me dijo y suspiré.

Me recosté contra el asiento y el camino fue más largo de lo normal. Cuando estacionó, lo hizo lento porque notamos a Jessica más adelante, bajándose y acercándose a la puerta sin mirar, distraída. Chyler estaba en la ventana y nos hizo un gesto para que nos apresuráramos.

—Ve detrás de ese arbusto. La distraeré y tú entras sin que te vea.

Le asentí y salí con cuidado. Corrí hasta el arbusto y me agaché mientras Nicole salía con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, Jess!

Jessica se giró y la miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nicole?

—Vine por Melissa y Chyler, hoy las llevaré al set porque vamos a tomar un café las tres.

En el momento en que noté a Nicole sonriéndole y llamando la atención de Jessica, me escabullí discretamente sin que me viera. Chyler me esperaba con la puerta abierta y jamás había corrido tan rápido. Cerró la puerta con prisa y me llevó al cuarto.

—¡Rápido! Quítate todo eso y ven descalza, con los zapatos en la mano. Trata de respirar hondo.

Hice lo que me recomendó, corrí, deje la ropa, peluca y lentes en la caja de su closet. Luego tomé los zapatos y corrí como Flash hasta el sillón donde me lancé tan fuerte que casi me caigo. Me senté y respiré hondo mientras ella abría la puerta.

—¡Hola, chicas! ¡Viniste, Nicole! ¡Hola, Jess!

Jessica entró y me miró. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Luces como si no hubieras dormido.

—Eso es mi culpa. —Dijo Chyler y nos giramos a verla—. Tuvimos noche de chicas. Aprovechamos que estábamos solas.

Asintió y suspiró.

—Solo vine para recordarte que luego del rodaje debes ir a grabar las malditas canciones. Ese capítulo debe salir perfecto. —Comenzó a irse y luego se giró—. La próxima contesta el teléfono cuando te llamo.

Le asentí con una sonrisa y la vimos irse. Chyler cerró la puerta y yo me recosté contra el sillón mientras Nicole caía de rodillas. ¡Eso había estado cerca! ¡Muy cerca!

...

**Se vienen momentos interesantes. ¿Les gusta como va?**

**Laureen**


	5. Chapter 4

*Katie Pov.*

El susto que me llevé esta mañana no tiene límites. Fue un logro, casi que me sentí dentro de una película de espías o algo así. Pero logramos que Jessica no nos descubriera. Claro estaba, que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Solo que ahora no sé qué hacer. Luego de que le pregunté qué quería hacer, me di cuenta de algo importante. ¿Qué hay de Chris? Yo no soy así, no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de los demás y ciertamente estaríamos haciendo eso con él. Está claro que ambas nos queremos y que es real. Pero todo depende de Melissa y solo de ella. Yo haré lo que decida.

Luego de filmar varias escenas, me junté con Nicole, Azie, Chyler y Mel, las cuales me esperaban y decidimos ir juntas al estudio de grabación.

—¡Katie! —Gritó Mel con una enorme sonrisa y no pude evitar sonreír—. ¡Dime que te aprendiste las canciones!

Suspiré y le iba a hacer un comentario pasado de tono cuando noté a Jessica detrás hablando con alguien más. Sonreí y fingí.

—¿Jess, hay seguro contra accidentes verdad? Porque siento que voy a explotar los vidrios.

Todas rieron y Jessica me sonrió.

—Por eso Melissa te enseñará. Las demás irán para ver.

Comprendí su intención al instante, no podía hacer nada raro con Mel. Me reí internamente y Azie se tentó un momento, ya que ella conoce mi sonrisa falsa. Jessica nos subió a todas dentro de una camioneta y no quitaba su mirada de Melissa y yo.  
Fuimos practicando y cuando llegamos le tocó a Mel. _Heart By Heart_ de Demi Lovato comenzó a sonar dentro del estudio y la vi cerrar los ojos mientras la música del piano iniciaba. No pude evitar sonreír ya que esta canción, Kara la cantaría mirando a Lena de lejos.

_When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
_(Cuando tu alma encuentra el alma que estaba esperando)  
_When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
_(Cuando alguien camina hacia tu corazón como hacia una puerta abierta)  
_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
_(Cuando tu mano encuentra la mano que estaba destinada a sostener)  
_Don't let go  
_(No lo dejes ir)  
_Someone comes into your world  
_(Alguien aparece en tu mundo)  
_Suddenly your world has changed forever  
_(De repente tu mundo ha cambiado para siempre)

La forma en que canto me hizo erizar la piel. Todas, incluso Jessica, quedaron deleitadas con su voz. En especial porque Mel tenía los ojos cerrados.

_No there's no one else's eyes  
_(No hay otros ojos en alguien más)  
_That could see into me  
_(Que puedan ver a través de mí)  
_No one else's arms can lift  
_(No hay otros brazos que puedan levantar)  
_Lift me up so high  
_(Levantarme tan alto)  
_Your love lifts me out of time  
_(Tu amor me eleva en el tiempo)  
_And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa  
_(Y tú te conoces mi corazón de memoria, whoa, whoa)

Tragué saliva, ya que comprendí por qué Mel estaba con los ojos cerrados, para no mirarme. Lo supe porque sonrió y solo abría los ojos para ver la letra.

_When you're one with the one you were meant to find  
_(Cuando eres uno con el indicado que debías encontrar)  
_Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
_(Todo cae en su sitio, todas las estrellas se alinean)  
_When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
_(cuando eres tocado por la nube que ha tocado tu corazón)  
_Don't let go  
_(No lo dejes ir)  
_Someone comes into your life  
_(Alguien aparece en tu vida)  
_It's like they've been in your life forever  
_(Es como si hubieran estado en tu vida siempre)

Era demasiado romántico y sin que Jessica lo notara, Chyler y Nicole se burlaron de mi cara de estúpida y me puse roja.

_No there's no one else's eyes  
_(No hay otros ojos en alguien más)  
_That could see into me  
_(Que puedan ver a través de mí)  
_No one else's arms can lift  
_(No hay otros brazos que puedan levantar)  
_Lift me up so high  
_(Levantarme tan alto)  
_Your love lifts me out of time  
_(Tu amor me eleva en el tiempo)  
_And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa  
_(Y tú te conoces mi corazón de memoria, whoa, whoa)

Jessica se giró a verme y le sonreí como pude. Me miró de arriba abajo y regresó a Mel.

_So now we've found our way to find each other  
_(Así que ahora hemos encontrado nuestro camino uno al otro)  
_So now I found my way, to you  
_(Así que ahora he encontrado mi camino, hacia ti)

_No there's no one else's eyes  
_(No hay otros ojos en alguien más)  
_That could see into me  
_(Que puedan ver a través de mí)

_No there's no one else's eyes  
_(No hay otros ojos en alguien más)  
_That could see into me  
_(Que puedan ver a través de mí)  
_No one else's arms can lift  
_(No hay otros brazos que puedan levantar)  
_Lift me up so high  
_(Levantarme tan alto)  
_Your love lifts me out of time  
_(Tu amor me eleva en el tiempo)  
_And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa  
_(Y tú te conoces mi corazón de memoria, whoa, whoa)

_And you know my heart by heart, whoa, whoa  
_(Y tú te conoces mi corazón de memoria, whoa, whoa)  
And you know my heart by heart  
(Y tú te conoces mi corazón de memoria)

And you know my heart by heart  
(Y tú te conoces mi corazón de memoria)

La emoción y el sentimiento que Melissa le puso a la canción, hizo que quedara con ganas de abrazarla y besarla. Terminaron la canción y aplaudimos. Ella sonrió avergonzada y aplaudió también. Salió de la sala y se acercó a nosotras.

—¿Cómo estuve? —Preguntó.

Las demás le hicieron un gesto con el dedo pulgar y yo me sentí estúpida.

—Después de escucharte cantar creo que me siento una idiota.

Todas se rieron y Mel miró a Jessica.

—¿No podemos cantar la canción que tenemos que cantar juntas primero? Así Katie se sentirá más segura para cantar la suya sola.

Luego de pensarlo, Jess asintió. Su celular sonó y contestó.

—Hola. Sí, estoy en el estudio. ¿Qué problema? ¡Diablos! Está bien, iré—. La vimos cortar la llamada y mirarnos—. Tengo que irme por un problema en el set, al parecer se rompió una de las cámaras y necesitamos autorizar la compra de otra. Por favor, compórtense.

Nos dijo y miró de Melissa a mí. Asentimos y la vimos irse. Suspiramos aliviadas y el editor nos sonrió.

—¿Jess las ponía nerviosas, verdad? —Nos preguntó y le asentimos.

Se rió y nos dijo que podíamos cantar juntas. Una de las canciones que íbamos a cantar juntas era _Rewrite the Stars_, la que canta Zack Efron y Zendaya. Ingresamos al estudio y Mel me sonrió.

—Haz algo, Katie. —dijo el director y lo miramos—. Quiero que mires a Mel a los ojos cuando cantes y te imagines que estás filmando. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Le asentí y sonreí a Mel, sería más fácil y no tendría que ocultar el amor en mi mirada. Mel haría la parte de Zack, así que ella le hizo un gesto y comenzó al segundo.

_You know I want you  
_(Tú sabes que te quiero)  
_It's not a secret I try to hide  
_(No es un secreto que quiera seconder)  
_I know you want me  
_(Sé que me quieres)  
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
_(Así que deja de decir que nuestras manos están atadas)  
_You claim it's not in the cards  
_(Dices que no está en las cartas)  
_Fate is pulling you miles away  
_(El destino te empuja kilómetros lejos)  
_And out of reach from me  
_(Y fuera de mi alcance)  
_But you're here in my heart  
_(Pero estás aquí en mi corazón)  
_So who can stop me if I decide  
_(¿Entonces quién puede detenerme si decido)  
_That you're my destiny?  
_(que tú eres mi destino?)

La letra realmente se identificaba con nuestra situación y me hizo tragar saliva mientras la miraba.

_What if we rewrite the stars?  
_(¿Por qué no reescribimos las estrellas?)  
_Say you were made to be mine  
_(Dime que estabas hecha para mí)  
_Nothing could keep us apart  
_(Nada puede separarnos)  
_You'd be the one I was meant to find  
_(Tú estabas destinada a ser la que debía encontrar)  
_It's up to you, and it's up to me  
_(Todo depende de ti, depende de mí)  
_No one can say what we get to be  
_(Nadie puede decir lo que podemos ser)  
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
_(Así que, ¿por qué no reescribimos las estrellas?)  
_Maybe the world could be ours  
_(Quizás el mundo podría ser nuestro)  
_Tonight  
_(Esta noche)

Nos miramos sin sonreír y canté la siguiente parte con dolor en mi pecho. Parecía que me estaba pidiendo realmente reescribir las estrellas conmigo.

_You think it's easy  
_(Tú crees que es fácil)  
_You think I don't want to run to you  
_(Crees que no quiero corer hacia ti)  
_But there are mountains  
_(Pero hay montañas)  
_And there are doors that we can't walk through  
_(Y hay puertas las cuales no podemos cruzar)  
_I know you're wondering why  
_(Sé que te debes preguntar por qué)  
_Because we're able to be  
_(Porque somos capaces de ser)  
_Just you and me  
_(Solo tú y yo)  
_Within these walls  
_(Dentro de estas paredes)  
_But when we go outside  
_(Pero cuando vayamos fuera)  
_You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all  
_(Vas a despertar y verás que era inútil después de todo)

Mel me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras seguí.

_No one can rewrite the stars  
_(Nadie puede reescribir las estrellas)  
_How can you say you'll be mine?  
_(¿Cómo puedes decir que serás mío?)  
_Everything keeps us apart  
_(Todo nos mantiene separados)  
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
_(No soy quien debías encontrar)  
_It's not up to you  
_(No depende de ti)  
_It's not up to me  
_(No depende de mí)  
_When everyone tells us what we can be  
_(Cuando todos nos dicen lo que podamos ser)  
_How can we rewrite the stars?  
_(¿Cómo podemos reescribir las estrellas?)  
_Say that the world can be ours  
_(Dime que el mundo puede ser nuestro)  
_Tonight  
_(Esta noche)

Sentí la mano de Mel sobre la mía y cantamos juntas mientras nos demostrábamos lo que sentíamos en los ojos.

_All I want is to fly with you  
_(Todo lo que quiero es volar contigo)  
_All I want is to fall with you  
_(Todo lo que quiero es enamorarme de ti)  
_So just give me all of you  
_(Así que solo dame todo de ti)

_It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
_[Se siente imposible (No es imposible)]  
_Is it impossible?  
_(¿Es posible?)  
_Say that it's possible  
_(Di que es possible)

_How do we rewrite the stars?  
_(¿Cómo podemos reescribir las estrellas?)  
_Say you were made to be mine?  
_(¿Dices que fuiste destino a ser mía?)  
_Nothing can keep us apart  
_(Nada puede separarnos)  
_'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
_(Porque eres quien estaba destinado a conocer)  
_It's up to you  
_(Depende de ti)  
_And it's up to me  
_(Y depende de mí)  
_No one can say what we get to be  
_(Nadie puede decir lo que podemos llegar a ser)  
_And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
_(¿Y por qué no reescribimos las estrellas?)  
_Changing the world to be ours  
_(Cambiar el mundo para que sea nuestro)

Mel me miró y terminé la canción, con dolor en mi pecho y la mirada de Mel sobre mí.

_You know I want you  
_(Tú sabes que te quiero)  
_It's not a secret I try to hide  
_(No es un secreto que trate de seconder)  
_But I can't have you  
_(Pero no puedo tenerte)  
_We're bound to break and my hands are tied  
_(Estamos destinados a romper y mis manos están atadas)

La canción terminó y el director cortó.

—¡Excelente, chicas! Voy a tomarme un descanso para ir por un café y cuando regrese hacemos la canción de Katie.

Lo vimos irse y nos quitamos los auriculares. Ambas estábamos calladas y simplemente salimos de la habitación. Nos sentamos en el sillón y la letra de la canción estaba latente en mi cabeza. Quería decirle algo a Mel pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el director entró y tomé un vaso de agua para luego ingresar a cantar _She keeps me warm_, de Mary Lambert. Me puse los auricules y le asentí al director. El sonido del piano comenzó y canté mirando a Mel.

_She says I smell like safety and home  
_(Ella dice que huelo a seguridad y hogar)  
_I named both of her eyes 'forever' and 'please don't go'  
_(Nombré ambos de mis ojos 'Por siempre' y 'por favor no te vayas')  
_I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah  
_(Podría ser un amanecer soleado todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo yeah)  
_This could be good, this could be good  
_(Esto podría ser bueno, podría ser bueno)

Cerré los ojos y canté lo siguiente con todo mi sentir. Recordé que esto estaría en vivo, lo verían todos los fanáticos y le puse mis sentimientos por Mel en la canción.

_And I can't change, even if I tried  
_(Y no puedo cambiar, incluso si lo intent)  
_Even if I wanted to  
_(Incluso si lo quisiera)  
_And I can't change, even if I tried  
_(Y no puedo cambiar, incluso si lo intentara)  
_Even if I wanted to  
_(Incluso si lo qusiera)  
_My love, my love, my love, my love  
_(Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor)  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
_(Ella me mantiene caliente, ella me mantiene caliente)

Miré la letra y luego a Mel otra vez. Quería cantarle a ella. El director podía pensar que me estaba metiendo en el papel.

_What's your middle name?  
_(¿Cuál es tu Segundo nombre?)  
_Do you hate your job?  
_(¿Odias tu trabajo?)  
_Do you fall in love too easily?  
_(¿Te enamoras facilmente?)  
_What's your favorite word?  
_(¿Cuál es tu palabra favorite?)  
_You like kissing girls?  
_(¿Has besado chicas?)  
_Can I call you baby?  
_(¿Puedo llamarte bebé?)  
_Yeah, yeah_

Miré el papel y cerré los ojos para cantar lo siguiente.

_She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together  
_(Ella dice que la gente nos queda mirando porque nos vemos bien juntas)  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I can't change, even if I tried  
_(Y no puedo cambiar, incluso si lo intent)  
_Even if I wanted to  
_(Incluso si lo quisiera)  
_And I can't change, even if I tried  
_(Y no puedo cambiar, incluso si lo intentara)  
_Even if I wanted to  
_(Incluso si lo qusiera)  
_My love, my love, my love, my love  
_(Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor)  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
_(Ella me mantiene caliente, ella me mantiene caliente)  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
_(Ella me mantiene caliente, ella me mantiene caliente)

Abrí los ojos y canté recordando que en la escena, Lena mira a Kara de lejos.

_I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
_[No estoy llorando los domingos, (El amor es paciente, el amor es amable)]  
_I'm not crying on Sundays, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
_[No estoy llorando los domingos, (El amor es paciente, el amor es amable)]  
_No, (Love is patient, love is kind)  
_[No, (El amor es paciente, el amor es amable]  
_(Love is patient, love is kind)  
_[El amor es paciente, el amor es amable]  
_(Love is patient, love is kind)  
_[El amor es paciente, el amor es amable]  
_My love, my love, my love, my love  
_(Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor)  
_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
_(Ella me mantiene caliente, ella me mantiene caliente)

Terminé de cantar la canción y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Mel sobre mí. El director aplaudió. Chyler se acercó para tomar mi lugar, ya que a ella le tocaba una canción. Mientras se preparaba, me senté junto a Mel. No dije nada, simplemente sonreí y la miré. Ella tomó mi mano disimuladamente y entendí su punto. ¡Qué el infiero me llevara! No sé cómo diablos haremos, pero algo estaba claro. No podía mantenerme alejada de Mel. Y la mirada que me entregó con esa sonrisa me dijo que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

...

**¡No quieren perderse una a la otra! ¿Qué sucederá? ¡Teorías! ¡Quiero teorías!**

**Laureen**


	6. Chapter 5

*Melissa Pov.*

Luego de terminar de grabar todas las canciones, los días siguientes fueron un caos. No tuve oportunidad de juntarme con Katie. Y tampoco le di una respuesta de lo que estaba pasando y eso es porque luego de grabar esas canciones, admití que siento cosas por ella. Y necesito hablar con Chris. Hoy regresaba de NY y quería hablar con él, aprovechando que no tenía que ir al set. Sé que podría haber usado ese tiempo para ver a Katie y no sé qué va a pasar. Lo único que sé es lo que pasó la otra noche, no es normal. Ambas lo buscamos, no nos detuvimos. Podríamos haberlo hecho pero no fue así. Por lo que tenía que ser sincera conmigo misma y en especial con el hombre que se había vuelto mi esposo. Se lo debo, le debo honestidad. Lo engañé y Chris no se lo merece.

Luego de ver a los perros durmiendo, tomé el guión del capítulo 100 y me dediqué a estudiarlo. En especial los cambios que le harían tras todo lo sucedido. La puerta se abrió y en tanto entró, los dos perros corrieron hasta Chris. Sonreí mientras lo veía agacharse y darle cariño a ambos.

—¡Hola, chicos! —Dijo y les dio unas caricias—. ¿Me extrañaron? ¿Sí? ¿Me extrañaron? ¡Hermosos!

Suspiré y dejé el guión a un lado. Me acerqué a él y me miró sonriendo.

—Hola. —Le dije.

Dejó de sonreír y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Ve a dejar tus cosas y darte una ducha. Te cuento después de eso.

Me asintió y se acercó para darme un beso, pero lo abracé y no le permití que me besara. No podía. No después de lo que pasó. Me asintió y se fue a dejar las cosas. Quizás no debí hacer eso, pero lo necesitaba. Lo escuché dejar las cosas y meterse a bañar. Me agarré la cabeza, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y estuve en esa posición no sé qué rato. Hasta que sentí sus pasos. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré. Puso sus manos en la cintura y se sentó a mi lado. No me moví, miré el suelo mientras él me observaba.

—¿Quieres decirme qué sucede? —Me preguntó.

Respiré hondo y traté de buscar fuerzas de donde no tenía. Lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Chris… yo… tengo que ser honesta contigo.

—Tranquila, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Le asentí y me senté más derecha, enfrentándolo. Era más difícil de lo que creía. Cerré los ojos y tomé aire un momento. Luego lo miré.

—¿Prometes que no dirás nada de lo que voy a decirte?

—Quedara entre nosotros, lo prometo.

Sentí mi labio temblar y lentamente, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

—Yo… estoy… confundida.

—¿Confundida con qué? —Me preguntó.

—Con mis decisiones… con… —Lo miré y no pude terminar de decirlo.

Me sonrió y me tomó la mano, solo pude mirarlo.

—¿Hay alguien más, verdad? —Me preguntó y eso me dejó completamente helada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? —Le pregunté.

Suspiró y me sonrió con pena.

—¿Recuerdas la Comic-Con? —Dijo y le asentí con muchísimo temor—. Pues… luego de que llegaste… tenías… un chupón… en tu muslo.

No quedé roja, quedé pálida, avergonzada. Tragué saliva y sentí que todo me giraba. Sus ojos poco a poco, segundo a segundo, se volvieron tristes. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo. No podía creer que le estuviera haciendo esto. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y habló mirando nuestras manos.

—Cuando vi eso supe… que había alguien más. —Comenzó a decir mientras yo no podía decir ni una sola palabra—. Esperaba que terminaras conmigo en cualquier momento, sin embargo… dijiste que te querías casar conmigo. Apresuraste las cosas para ayudarme en mi ciudadanía, lo sé. Pero…

Levantó la mirada y el dolor estaba marcado en mi rostro. Creo que estaba esperando que le dijera algo, pero no pude.

—¿Hay más en todo eso, verdad? —Preguntó y luego lo vi dudar un momento—. ¿Puedo… preguntar quién es?

Aclaré mi garganta para evitar que se me fuera el aire.

—Creo que es mejor que… —Comencé a decir pero me interrumpió tomando mi mano.

—Por favor, Melissa. —Me suplicó—. Te pido por favor que seas completamente honesta.

Suspiré. Lo que menos quería era causarle dolor, pero entendía su punto. Siempre fui honesta con él, nos contamos todo. Era justo que lo fuera así como él siempre lo ha sido conmigo.

—Katie…

Fue todo lo que dije. Y lo dije mirándolo a los ojos. Quedó quieto y suspiró con dolor, hasta noté los celos que nacían en él.

—Katie… ahora entiendo por qué no vino a nuestra boda.

—Sí, sobre eso… —Comencé a decir y me miró—. Tienes que saber algo al respecto.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó alerta.

Aclaré la garganta y acaricié mi cuello con la mano.

—Tanto Katie como yo, fuimos amenazadas.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que amenazadas? —Dijo casi en un grito—. ¿Por quién?

Le hice un gesto para que se calmara con mi mano y sentí que temblaba.

—Por Jessica. —Dije y él levantó las cejas con asombro—. Amenazó con arruinar nuestras carreras. A mí me dijo que si no me casaba contigo, iba a arruinarme la carrera para siempre.

Creo que estaba muy furioso por lo que acababa de decirle y no sabía si era porque lo había engañado con Katie o que nuestra boda fue forzada. Se quedó un momento en silencio, se sentó derecho en el sillón y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas para pasar sus dedos en medio de su barba.

—Me siento usado… —Dijo y me sentí una maldita—. Nos usaron, Mel.

Lo miré sorprendida y me miró con dolor, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Mel. —Me dijo y lo miré sorprendida, no me esperaba esta reacción—. Te casaste conmigo y… podrías estar con ella. Yo… soy un error en tu vida.

Negué con la cabeza y tomé su cara entre mis manos.

—Chris… Chris, mírame. —Le dije y me miró con una lágrima cayendo—. No eres un error. Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Entiendes?

Quitó mis manos de su rostro y las tomó entre las suyas, fue ahí donde noté que temblaban.

—Cuando nos conocimos, te dije que salieras conmigo solo si te hacía sentir amor. —Comenzó a decirme y suspiré comenzando a llorar—. Habías pasado por mucho con tu ex y no quería confundirte. No quiero que estés a mi lado obligada, Mel.

—No quiero que te sientas usado, Chris. Perdóname. ¡Por favor, perdóname! ¡No quise herirte!

Me abrazó y ambos lloramos. Era demasiado triste, demasiado. Se alejó y secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

—¿Qué dice Katie de todo esto? ¿Fue solo el día de la Comic-Con? ¿O pasó de nuevo?

Dejé que me abrazara, me hizo sentir acompañada. Me sorprendí que me tratara como un amigo, era un hombre demasiado bueno. No se merecía este dolor.

—No te mereces esto, Chris.

—Y tú no te mereces lo que Jessica te está haciendo. —Me dijo y lo miré—. Quiero saber qué está pasando, Mel. Quiero saber si tengo chance de luchar para recuperar lo nuestro o tengo que actuar de otra manera.

—¿Otra manera? —Le pregunté.

—Contéstame.

Dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones y cerré los ojos.

—Hace unos cuantos días atrás… tuvimos un encuentro. —Le conté con muchísima vergüenza—. Era para aclarar nuestras dudas. Quería cerrar el ciclo pero…

—Pero pasó algo más entre ustedes. —Me dijo y le asentí.

—Y no ayuda que Jessica quiera hacer Supercorp.

—Eso es algo que no entiendo. —Dijo y me miró—. ¿Cómo pudo aceptar eso cuando las amenazó?

Me reí y me senté de costado, alejándome de sus brazos para mirarlo.

—Digamos que… está por perder su trabajo si los capítulos siguen bajando en audiencia.

Se rió pero no dijo nada. Se quedó un minuto en silencio y luego me miró.

—¿La amas? —Lo miré y no contesté. Cerré los ojos—. Entonces debes estar con ella.

Lo miré sorprendida y me sonrió, llorando más.

—Eres una gran mujer, Mel. Me ayudaste en mi depresión, me enseñaste lo que es tener amor por uno mismo. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Dejé que lo hiciera y abrí los ojos para verlo alejarse con dolor, muchísimo dolor—. Pero no me correspondes. Y si algo me enseñaste, es que me merezco mucho más que eso.

—¿Qué va a pasar contigo? —Le pregunté—. No quiero que caigas en otra depresión por mi culpa.

—Mel, tienes que entender algo. Será peor para mí y para ti si fingimos algo que no somos. El amor no puede fingirse. Y sí, te amo. Pero puedo ver en tus ojos que te pasa algo mucho más profundo con ella.

Miré el suelo y lo sentí levantarse. Dejé que se fuera, no lo seguí. No merecía hacerlo. Agarré mi cara entre las manos y quise llorar pero ya no tenía lágrimas para hacerlo, ni el valor. Solo me quedé así. Escuché sus pasos y cómo aparecía. Había ido por su celular.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto, Mel? —Me preguntó.

Le asentí y suspiré mientras le contaba.

—Chyler sabe por mí. —dije y me asintió—. Katie les dijo a las chicas. Nicole, Azie y Andrea.

Asintió y se quedó pensativo. Luego me señaló el teléfono.

—Toma el celular, llama a chyler y dile que venga discretamente aquí.

—¿Tú qué vas a hacer? —Le pregunté al ver que comenzaba a llamar a alguien.

—Le diré a las Nikazie que vengan.

Abrí los ojos como platos y tragué saliva. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando Chris? Desapareció de mi vista para hablar con Katie y esa conversación me ponía muy nerviosa pero me dediqué a llamar a Chyler.  
Tomé mi celular y disqué su número. Llevé el aparato a mi oreja luego de suspirar y escuché un par de tonos de espera hasta que contestó.

—Mel. ¿Qué sucede que llamas tan tarde?

—Necesito que vengas a mi casa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

—Le dije a Chris la verdad. —Dije y Chylar pegó un quejido de sorpresa—. Quiere que vengas y él está llamando a las Nikazie.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué diablos va a hacer eso?

—No tengo idea, Chy. Pero necesito que vengas.

Chyler dijo que venía y corté la llamada. Me quedé ahí en silencio hasta que vi a Chris aparecer.

—Ya hablé con Katie. Vendrá con las chicas. —Dijo y se sentó a mi lado—. Le dije que sabía de la amenaza y que teníamos que hablas entre todos porque debemos hacer algo.

Asentí, no muy segura. Tenía miedo de todo esto. Tenía miedo de que lo estuviera tomando demasiado bien. Me latía muy fuerte el corazón y no dudé en ir a tomar una cerveza. La tomé en silencio y él no me dijo nada. Se quedó a una distancia prudente, pensativo. No quería interrumpirlo y tampoco tenía derecho de hacerlo.

La puerta sonó y quise ir a abrir pero él se adelantó. Me quedé ahí de pie y vi como abría.

—Hola, chicas. Qué bueno que vinieron todas juntas.

—Fuimos discretas como pediste. —Dijo Nicole.

La más incómoda era Katie que no lo miró a los ojos. Solo miraba el suelo y me partió el corazón verla así, tan culpable.

—Pasen al sillón. —Les dijo y miró a Katie—. Solo necesito un momento con Katie y Mel.

Todas notaron mi presencia y les sonreí con vergüenza. Me acerqué lentamente y ahí fue donde Katie levantó la mirada. Observó a Chris con dolor y luego a mí. Él nos miró y tomó ambas de nuestras manos.

—Miren, seré honesto. —Comenzó a decir—. No diré que todo esto me es fácil porque no lo es. No voy a decir que no me duele y no voy a decir que no me da celos.

—Tienes derecho a odiarme. —Le dijo Katie.

Él sonrió con pena y la miró.

—No te odio, Katie. —Le dijo y ella lo miró—. No puedo culparlas por haberse enamorado. Ustedes estarían juntas de no ser por Jessica.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Le pregunté.

Suspiró y me miró serio.

—Porque me siento usado, Mel. Nos usaron a los tres, usó a los fans u jugó con sus sentimientos y Jessica necesita pagar por esto.

Nos hizo acercarnos a las demás, que miraban confundidas.

—Bueno, las llamé porque como dije… ya sé lo que pasa entre Katie y Mel.

En tanto dijo eso, Katie y yo intercambiamos una mirada culpable.

—Ya sé que mi matrimonio con Mel fue forzado por Jessica. —Dijo Chris y todas miraron sorprendidas—. Tenemos que hacer algo para sacar a esa mujer de su puesto.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer, Chris? —dijo Chyler—. Ella las tiene muy amenazadas, si se entera que sabes todo esto…

—No lo sabrá. —Dijo y miró a Katie—. Hasta no sacar a Jessica de su privilegiado lugar, no podré siquiera divorciarme de Mel. Ustedes no podrán estar juntas y creo que Mel ha sufrido suficiente, se merece amar de verdad.

—La verdad jamás esperé esto de tu parte. —Dijo Nicole.

El asintió y la miró.

—Mel me enseñó que el amor debe ser correspondido, me enseñó que uno debe querer merecer ese amor. Ella ha estado luchando contra sus demonios, al igual que todos nosotros. No dejaré que Jessica limite y controle nuestras vidas.

—¿Estás diciendo que aceptas que me haya acostado con Melissa? —dijo Katie.

Chris aclaró su garganta y la miró incómodo.

—Cuando lo dices de esa forma, no. No me gusta, me duele. —Dijo y ella tragó saliva—. Pero quiero la felicidad de Mel, porque la amo. Así esa felicidad no sea conmigo.

Sentí que me ponía a llorar poco a poco y miré al suelo mientras sentía y permitía que las lágrimas cayeran.

—¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras en esto? —dijo Azie.

—Pues que todos debemos trabajar juntos. —Dijo Chris—. Voy a fingir ser un esposo feliz y enamorado con Mel delante de los demás. Al menos por ahora, para que Jessica no sospeche. Pero debemos buscar una forma de atrapar a Jessica.

—¿Cómo? —Dijo chyler y Andrea sonrió.

—Tenemos que hacerla amenazarlas otra vez. —dijo Andrea y comprendí.

—Y la grabamos o filmamos realizando esa amenaza. —dije y todos asintieron.

Miré a Chris e intercambió una mirada conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Chris? —Le pregunté.

Él asintió y suspiró.

—Sí, estoy seguro. —Dijo y las miró.

—Chicas. ¿Me acompañan a la cocina por una copa de vino? Dejemos un momento a Katie y Mel a solas. Todo esto depende de ellas y creo que deben discutirlo.

Todas se fueron y suspiré mientras nos dejaban solas. Nos acercamos al sillón y nos sentamos una al lado de la otra en silencio por largo rato.

—Así que le dijiste a Chris… —dijo ella finalmente.

—Sí… le dije…

Otra vez quedamos en silencio hasta que me miró.

—¿Quieres hacer esto? —Preguntó y la miré—. ¿Y si sale todo mal?

Mi corazón se fue a mi garganta en el momento que me encontré con sus ojos. Tomé su mano temblorosa y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

—Creo que es hora de que reescribamos las estrellas, Katie.

La vi comenzar a llorar y acercarse a mí. Me dio un corto beso en los labios y dejamos nuestras cabezas apoyadas con los ojos cerrados por un momento. Nos alejamos, nos miramos, sonreímos y nos besamos otra vez. Luego soltamos nuestras manos y nos fuimos a la cocina. Al vernos entrar, nos miraron, en especial Chris.

—¿Qué decidieron? —Preguntó.

Lo miré y asentí. Me sonrió con pena y miró a Katie.

—¿Puedes… puedes llevarte a Mel contigo esta noche? —Le preguntó y me sorprendí—. Es que… necesito… espacio con ella.

Katie me miró y asintió. Noté como soportaba las ganas de llorar y no me aguanté.

—Lo siento, Chris. —Le dije y me miró a punto de llorar—. Jamás quise lastimarte. Jamás lo quisimos.

Me corregí. Nos miró y asintió.

—Lo sé. —Dijo y miró a Nicole—. Cuando deban ir a filmar, vayan todas juntas al set. Quédense… con Mel… unos días… hasta que haya… procesado todo esto. Luego podremos proceder con nuestro plan.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —Le preguntó Chyler.

Él la miró y sonrió con muchísimo dolor.

—Regresaré a NY y me llevaré a mi perro. —Dijo y agaché la cabeza—. Me tomaré unos días allá. Cuando sepan cómo proceder, me notifican. Necesito… un tiempo.

Me miró y le asentí. Lo querer irse y le hice un gesto con la mano.

—No, déjame que me vaya primero por favor. —Le pedí.

Me asintió y Chyler me miró.

—Ustedes ayuden a Mel y vayan. Yo me quedaré con Chris un rato a tomar unas copas.

Le asentimos y las chicas me ayudaron a hacer un bolso.

—¿Cómo vas a justificar a Jessica dónde duermes? —Preguntó Andrea.

Negué con la cabeza y Azie tomó mi mano.

—Me llevaré a Farley esta noche. Al amanecer ve a mi casa. Le diré a Jessica que te quedaste conmigo. Mejor deja tus cosas ahí.

Tomé algunas de mis cosas y nos fuimos de ahí. No quise ni mirar a Chris, ya que podía escuchar a Chyler consolando su llanto. Fuimos a casa de Azie y dejamos mis cosas ahí. Me forzaron a irme con Katie y esta me llevó en silencio. Cuando llegamos no dijimos nada, me hizo ir a su habitación, nos metimos en la cama y me abracé a ella mientras lloraba. Lo que más me dolía era haberle roto el corazón a Chris. Debí hablar de esto antes, debía hacer algo antes. Me dolía tener que esconderme con Katie. Pero lo que me dejó tranquila, es que ahora podía estar a su lado abrazándola, besándola, sin sentirme culpable de estar engañando a Chris. Me dormí en los brazos de mi bella irlandesa de ojos verdes entre la felicidad y la tristeza.

...

**¿Qué creen que sucederá? jeje**

**Laureen**


	7. Chapter 6

*Chris Pov.*

Terminé de hacer las maletas y me preparé para salir. Luego de hablar con mi agente, avisándole que regresaría para filmar. Me preguntó qué había pasado y le invente que quería adelantar para luego regresar a pasar tiempo con Melissa. Me creyó y eso fue realmente liberador porque no quería dar explicaciones.

No puedo culpar a Mel por enamorarse. Lo sospeché al inicio de nuestra relación y me hice a la idea de la posibilidad de que se fuera a sus brazos. Así que enterarme de la amenaza de Jessica solo me hizo enfurecer, me sentí usado.

El timbre sonó y respiré hondo, yendo a ver quién era. Abrí la puerta pensando que podría ser Mel llegando por algo, ayer no se llevó las llaves del apartamento.

—Hola, Chris. —Dijo Jessica y me sonrió—. No me esperabas, lo sé.

—Lo siento. —Dije tratando de ocultar las ganas de golpearla o insultarla—. Es que me estoy por ir.

—¿Ir? —Dijo confundida y me miró frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué te vas si recién regresas?

¿Ciertamente esta perra se sabe todo mi itinerario o qué? Sonreí y me crucé de brazos.

—Luego de pensarlo decidí adelantar mi rodaje para después poder estar más días con Mel. Y no estar tanto ausente.

—¿Ah sí? —Dijo y la vi forzar una sonrisa, ahora sí me daba cuenta de cuándo las fingía—. ¿La llamas? Vine para darle unos comunicados.

—No está en casa. —Le dije y se sorprendió— Está en casa de Azie.

—¿Qué hace ahí? —Preguntó alerta.

—Azie la invitó a una noche de chicas. Y me parece genial porque no quiero que esté sola.

La vi sonreír con una malicia oculta y me puse nervioso.

—De hecho, Jess. Iré a llevarle las llaves de apartamento que se olvidó ayer en la tarde y tengo que correr al aeropuerto.

—Oh, ven que te llevo.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda!

—Ni es necesario... —Comencé a decirle y me abrió paso con un gesto de su mano.

—Insisto.

Tenía la mirada de Jessica sobre mí y me maldije de haber dejado la maleta cerca de la puerta porque con ella mirándome no podía llamar a Mel. Tomé las llaves y mi maleta y miré a Jess.

—Dame un momento, olvidé la chaqueta que voy a llevar.

Fui al cuarto y ahí saque el celular secreto que tengo y le escribí a Azie. Algo me decía que Jessica podía mirar sus conversaciones. Todo podía ser con esta mujer.

**C**: ¡Voldemort en camino! No contestes. ¡Salva a Harry!

Guardé el celular en su escondite y tomé la chaqueta. Salí de ahí colocándomela y le sonreí a esta bruja.

—¿Vamos? —Le dije.

Tomé la maleta y las llaves de Mel. Luego tomé a mi perro y me preparé, suerte que en este vuelo me dejaban viajar con él y él se comporta. Baje en silencio, asustado y nervioso. Deseando que por alguna casualidad estuviera allí.

—¿Por qué viajas con tu perro? —Me preguntó y sentí la sospecha en su voz.

—Porque Mel me advirtió que estuvo llorando por mí y no quiero que esté mal, así que me lo llevo y así no chocará con el de Mel, aún no se llevan.

Nos subimos al auto y ella comenzó a hablarme.

—¿Y cómo te va con la filmación?

—Excelente. Me ofrecieron ser protagonista en una serie y voy a aceptar.

—¿En serio? —Dijo asombrada y me miró—. CW no me notificó de otra serie.

Sonreí internamente y me alegré del caos mental que le ocasionaría mi siguiente noticia.

—No es en CW, es en Abc. —Me miró en tanto dije eso y estaba en shock—. No renovaré contrato con ustedes.

—Oh, Chris. —Podía sentir los nervios en su voz—. ¿Por qué no te quedas? En realidad tengo un par de ideas en la cabeza y si es por el dinero...

—Ni me interesa el dinero. —Dije seco y aclaré mi garganta para sonreírle—. Voy a expandir mis horizontes y esto es algo que quiero hacer. Gracias por la oferta.

—¿Y qué dice Mel de todo esto? —Me preguntó.

—Tengo su apoyo incondicional así como ella tiene el mío con el Supercorp.

—¿Te dijo? —Me preguntó.

—Sí, fui el primero en enterarme. No quería me sintiera incómodo. Y le dije que no, al contrario. Me siento envidioso.

—¿Envidioso? ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo en la puerta del edificio de Azie y la miré.

—¿Acaso viste lo que es Katie? ¡Por favor! Esa mujer es sexy como una diosa irlandesa. —Dije y mostré mi lado pícaro aunque me moría de risa (por la reacción de Jessica) y dolor por dentro—. Le dije que disfrute de su momento lésbico con Katie.

—No deberías decirle eso, Chris.

—No seas tan fría, Jess. —Le dije y me acerqué al edificio con ella siguiéndome—. No me quites la fantasía de imaginar a mi mujer con ese bombón.

Le guiñe un ojo y creo que casi le da algo. Dejamos al perro en su auto y casi que desee que le hiciera pis encima o algo.  
Llegamos a la puerta y toqué timbre. Sentí los ladridos y reconocí a Farley. La puerta se abrió y noté a Azie en pijama.

—Oh, hola Chris. Jess... Pasen.

Entramos y Farley corrió a hacerme cariño y se lo di con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías camino de regreso a NY.

Me dijo Mel acercándose a mí. Estaba de pijama y con pelo un tanto caótico como se ve en las mañanas.

—Lo siento, es que te olvidaste de las llaves. —Le dije y se las entregué.

—¿Y qué te dio por estar aquí, Melissa? —Dijo Jessica para hacerse notar seguramente.

Melissa la miró abrazándome como si nada pasará entre los dos. Iba a hablar cuando Azie le ganó.

—Eso es mi culpa. —Dijo Azie y Jessica le mostró una caja de juguetes de perro y ropa—. Compré todo esto para George y le compré unas cosas para Farley y Osin.

—¿Alguien dijo Osin? —Escuchamos que decía la voz de Katie que entró sonriendo con educación con Nicole a su lado.

—¡Oh, hola! —Dijo Nicole y saludó a Jessica.

Por mi parte vi a Katie y ambos nos dimos un abrazo.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, Chris!

—¿Cómo estás duendecita? —Le dije y me sonrió.

—Excelente, gracias. ¿Recién llegaste de NY?

—No, llegué anoche. —Me asintió y Jessica nos miraba. Suerte que somos actores—. Pero debo irme, es más. Estoy por perder mi vuelo.

Mire a Jessica y me sonrió fingiendo.

—Cierto, yo te llevo. Solo les vengo a decir que el episodio que dará canon Supercorp Sera luego del episodio 100, dependiendo de lo que diga la gente sobre el episodio que se va a transmitir hoy, sabremos que hacer pero todo apunta a qué debemos hacer eso para que no cancelen la serie. Melissa, sigue subiendo contenido en tu Instagram.

—Claro. —Dijo y me miró. Me sonrió y se acercó para darme un beso. Claro que hacerlo me dolió y me hizo se tur muy mal, teniendo en cuenta que Katie nos vio—. Cuídate y avísame cuando llegues.

—Claro. Cuídate, cariño.

Me despedí y salí de ahí dejando que Jessica me llevará. Se veía más tranquila y me preguntaba cómo habrían hecho.

*Katie Pov.*

En tanto se cerró la puerta, todas suspiramos.  
Mel había intuido que Jessica iría a verla hoy para verla con Chris. Y cuando él le dijera que estaba con Azie iría corriendo. Llegamos dos minutos antes que ellos y tuve que esconderme con Nicole para hacer nuestra entrada. Agradecí que Osin se comportara e hiciera silencio. Mel me miró con dolor y corrió a mis brazos en tanto se cerró la puerta. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y dejé que se escondiera en mi cuello.

—Al me se lo creyó. —Dijo Azie y las miramos abrazadas—. ¿Estás bien, Katie? ¿Tú, Mel?

Le asentimos al mismo tiempo y Azie sonrió.

—¿Se quedan a desayunar? —Preguntó y asentimos.

—Te ayudó a preparar el desayuno. ¡Los panqueques me quedan de muerte y Mel debe probarlos!

Mel se rió y las vimos irse. Me miró y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Le di un corto beso y me sonrió con pena.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

—Tranquila, tendré que acostumbrarme a eso hasta que podamos destaparla.

Nos acercamos a las chicas y estaban haciendo masa de panqueques.

—¿Qué pasará entre ustedes ahora? —Preguntó Nicole mezclando harina con Polvo de hornear y le sonreí.

—Bueno, hablamos al despertar y vamos a estar juntas en secreto.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó Azie y Mel le asintió.

—Cuando nos libremos de Jessica podré pedirle el divorcio a Chris.

Tanto Nicole como Azie dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para abrazarnos y nos reímos. Estuvimos toda la mañana con ellas, riendo y pasándolo bien. Dejamos a Farley y Osin con Azie y Nicole, mientras nosotras nos regresamos a casa.

—Hoy es el capítulo 100. ¿Nerviosa? —Le pregunté a Mel y me sonrió respirando hondo.

—Quiero cumplir con los fanáticos. Ellos no se merecen el desprecio que causó Jessica.

Llegamos a casa y al cerrar la puerta, se giró y me abrazó por el cuello. Lancé las llaves a la mesada de la cocina y cerré los ojos en el silencio que se presentaba.

—Haces que me olvide de todo cuando me sostienes en tus brazos. —Dijo en un susurro.

La envolví por la cintura y le sonreí con los ojos cerrados mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mía.

—Siempre estaré aquí para hacerte sentir bien y no lo contrario.

Abrí los ojos para observarla mientras acariciaba mi rostro con sus hermosas manos. Sonreí mientras la miraba y mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Podía hacerme perder en sus ojos, en su bella y hermosa mirada, por horas. Bajó con sus caricias a mi cuello y luego por mis brazos, subí los míos a su cuello cuando sus dedos tocaron mi cintura. Levantó mi remera y sonreí mientras dejaba que me quitara el saco que tenía puesto. Comenzó a despojarme de toda la ropa hasta dejarme en pantalón y sostén. Cuando lo hizo, me quité los zapatos y ella hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Le quité la remera y la lanzó al piso.

Mi sorpresa fue cuando me tomó en sus brazos y me levantó para sentarme en sus caderas. ¡Sí que tenía fuerza en sus brazos!

—¿Y esa fuerza, Supergirl? —Le pregunté levantando una ceja.

Sonrió y se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios mientras caminaba hacia delante. Sentí que me golpeaba contra una pared y gemí por lo bajo.

—Le pedí un poco de fuerza a Kara prestada. ¿Tú qué crees? —Sus labios rozaron los míos mientras sus manos se acomodaban en mis glúteos con ganas—. No por nada voy a ejercitarme, estos brazos tienen lo suyo.

—Pues quiero que me lleves al cuarto, Supergirl.

Ambas nos reímos y me cargó con fuerza para comenzar a caminar. Llegamos al cuarto y fue directo a la cama. Me depositó ahí lentamente y me recosté en la cama. Ella se acostó encima y fue directo a besarme. Llevé mis manos a su espalda y la acaricié. Esta vez no estábamos haciendo nada malo, no estábamos engañando a nadie. ¡Podíamos estar juntas! Y aunque me gustaría estarlo libremente, me alegre de poder besarla con libertad. Mis dedos rozaron su sostén entre los besos y mientras el sonido de nuestros labios resonaba en la habitación, desprendí el seguro de su sostén. Lo quité sin abrir los ojos ni romper el beso para lanzarlo a un costado. Mel se acercó a besar mi cuello y gemí mientras se acercaba y aproveché ese momento para agarrar sus glúteos entre mis manos. Los apreté hasta que gruñó y se alejó de mí para quitarme el sostén. Lo lanzó a un lado y fue cuando noté que el suyo seguía sobre la cama. Tiró los dos al piso y luego me tomó para acomodarme en la cama. Me moví ayudándola y la vi caer en mi seno sin delicadeza. Comenzó a besarlo por cada rincón y mi respiración era muy pesada.

—Tienes la piel más hermosa que he visto. —Me dijo y comenzó a dejar besos cerca del pezón, enloqueciéndome—. Quiero que sepas que eres mía, Katie. Solo mía.

La vi morder mi seno, cerca de mi pezón y lancé un gritó porque no lo esperaba. Comenzó a succionar la piel con fuerza y tomé su pelo entre mis manos. Se acercó al pezón y pasó la lengua para luego succionarlo un par de veces hasta que quedó erecto en su boca. Mordí mi labio mientras la veía moverse al otro seno y hacerme lo mismo. Esta vez estaba mucho más preparada para el segundo mordisco y gemí del placer cuando chupó hasta dejar marca. Mi entrepierna para ese momento ya estaba mojada y excitada por lo que casi fue un respiro cuando se alejó para quitarme el pantalón. Me ayudó a quitarlo y me miró sonriendo cuando notó mi ropa interior. La vi quitarse su pantalón deportivo y en un movimiento noté su ropa interior igualmente mojada. Solo que ella, luego de quitarse el pantalón y alejarlo de nosotras, se quitó la ropa interior y la vi desnuda.

—Tienes un cuerpo... divino, Mel. —Le dije.

Me miró y sonrió mientras se acomodaba entre mis piernas.

—Este cuerpo es tuyo, Katie. Tuyo…

La vi acercarse a mis muslos y darles pequeños mordiscos. La vi dejarme marcas y sus manos se deslizaban delicadamente sobre mi piel, erizándola.

—¿Quieres matarme? —Le pregunté—. Ya quítame la ropa, Mel.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se acercó con besos por mi muslo interno e hizo que abriera las piernas por instinto. Me miró a los ojos y pasó la lengua por el largo de mis pliegues, encima de la ropa interior mientras me miraba con fiereza.

—Oh, mierda… —Gemí mordiendo mi labio y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Pasó sus labios rozando mi zona, mis pliegues y la zona mojada. Levantó las manos para acercarse a mi ropa interior y poco a poco la fue bajando mientras dejaba besos en cada parte que descubría. ¡Maldita tortura me estaba haciendo!

—Ya, Mel…

—¡Qué impaciente!

Se sentó en la cama entre risas y me terminó de desnudar. Lanzó la ropa al piso y me abrió bien de piernas. Sonrió y se lanzó a mí. Pasó su lengua de abajo arriba, llevando todo el líquido que estaba saliendo de mí por todos lados.

—Ahhh… sí… que delicia… —Dije entre gemidos.

—Estás tan mojada… eso… mójate para mí, Katie.

Y con qué gusto me mojé para ella. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de sentir su lengua pasar por mis pliegues y luego sus labios succionar mi centro. Me retorcí, elevando mis caderas buscando más contacto. La vi alejarse y comenzar a acomodarse entre mis piernas. Unió su centro en el mío y comenzó a hacer fricción con un movimiento de cadera que hacía que mi centro y el suyo se besaran.

—¡Ah, mierda! —Dijo Mel y comenzó a moverse más rápido—. Estás deliciosa.

—¡Estás empapada, Mel! Me encantas…

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras la veía follarme con ganas. Comenzó a sonreír y se acercó para darme un beso. Se lo devolví y sin dejar de moverse contra mí, me miró.

—Sé que sigo casada… —comenzó a decirme entre embestidas—. ¿Pero quieres ser mi novia?

La miré levantando las cejas y le sonreí.

—¿De verdad me quieres? ¿Sí?

Me asintió y me besó. Me arrimó más a ella, tomándome de las piernas y me miró con furia en su mirada.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí y te follaré delicioso, McGrath…

—¡Vamos, Benoist! ¡Fóllame rico!

Y dejé que Mel me follara a su antojo. Se movió contra mí hasta que se quedó dura y comencé a sentir su líquido caer contra mí. Sentirla chorrearse hizo que en un potente y último movimiento, explotara en un gemido.

—¡AHH! ¡MEL!

Dejó de moverse y para cuando abrí mis ojos, estaba recuperando la respiración, desnuda, mojada y sudada. Me senté en la cama y movió sus piernas para sentarse con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo. La besé entre risas y la empujé hacia atrás, para que ella quedara recostada en la cama. Me acomodé sobre ella y la miré mientras acomodaba mi pelo detrás de mí oreja.

—¿De verdad quieres que sea tu novia?

Me asintió y sonrió, viéndose preciosa.

—Me gustaría estar divorciada pero quiero que sepas que de verdad siento algo muy fuerte por ti. —Borró la sonrisa y suspiró para mirarme seria—. Mira, seré honesta. No quería casarme con Chris. Cuando tuvimos esa noche en la Comic-Con, te juro que mientras lo estábamos haciendo pensé en que saldría de ahí y cortaría mi relación con Chris para estar contigo.

—No necesitas explicarte.

—Sí, tengo que hacerlo. —Me dijo y la miré seria—. Porque sé que rompí tu corazón y lo siento. Tú de verdad me importas, Katie. Yo te a…

Se detuvo y llevó una mano a la boca para taparse y evitar que terminara la palabra. Sonreí y se cubrió la cara entre las manos. Me acerqué para quitar sus manos de su rostro con la mía y me miró roja como un tomate.

—¿Me amas, Mel?

Me miró en silencio un momento y asintió.

—Sí, lo hago. Solo necesito… procesar todo lo que está pasando, que es demasiado. Y te prometo que lo demostraré.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me acerqué a sus labios.

—Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿Y sabes por qué? —Le dije. Negó con la cabeza y me acerqué para besarla. Me devolvió el beso y dejé entrar mi lengua, perdiéndome en el gesto y cuando nos liberamos para respirar la miré—. Porque yo también te amo, Mel.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me lancé a besarla con ganas.

Hicimos el amor toda la tarde, hasta que decidimos darnos un baño y regresar a casa de Azie. Una vez que entramos al edificio privado donde esta vivía, Mel tomó mi mano y sonreí viendo como lo hacía. Tocamos timbre y antes de que abriera la puerta, se acercó y me dio un beso. Le sonreí y vimos a Nicole que abría la puerta. Andrea había llegado con su hija y Mel corrió para sostenerla. La vi jugar con la niña mientras Azie preparaba la comida para el episodio y Nicole ponía el capítulo en el streaming de CW.

Melissa levantó la mirada y se encontró con mi mirada sobre ella. Me sonrió y aun con Viola en brazos, me hizo un gesto para que me acerque. Me senté a su lado y la abracé por los hombros. Ambas comenzamos a jugar con la bebé que agarraba la nariz de Mel con sus pequeñas manitas y nos hizo reír a todas.

—Ya, devuélvanme a mi hija. ¡Hagan una propia! —Dijo Andrea y todas reímos.

La tomó en brazos para darle de comer y Mel me abrazó, por lo que me dejé abrazar por ella. Vimos que el episodio comenzaba y Mel me miró una vez más. Nos sonreímos y me hizo un cariño con su nariz en la mía, haciéndome sonrojar y luego besarme.

—¡Ay, muero porque los Supercorp Shippers vean un beso así!

Gritó Nicole y las dos nos reímos. Dejamos de besarnos para mirar la televisión avergonzadas. Habíamos olvidado que no estábamos solas. Y tuvimos que soportar las burlas durante todo el tiempo en que estaba por empezar el episodio. Y cuando este inició, crucé los dedos para que el puntaje de vistas sea más alto que el anterior y los dueños de CW tomaran la decisión de hacer canon Supercorp y así calmar a Jessica. Si eso no sucedía, no tendríamos oportunidad de desenmascarar a la muy perra. ¡Y teníamos que comenzar con un plan! ¡Pronto!

...

**¿Qué plan creen que harán? ¿Qué sugerirían ustedes?**

**Laureen**


	8. Chapter 7

*Melissa Pov.*

El capítulo 100 fue un éxito, era lo que las chicas y yo esperábamos. Incluso Chris me envió un mensaje, diciendo que tuviera paciencia y que fuera fuerte. Él regresaría en una semana y nos ayudaría con Jessica. Debíamos esperar y ser discretas mientras tanto. Fui a mi apartamento y dejé que Chyler me fuera a buscar. Me di un baño, tomé mis cosas y salimos para el set.

—¿Y cómo quedaron las cosas con Katie? —Me preguntó mientras comenzaba a ingresar al set.

—Pues, estamos juntas. —Le dije y me miró sonriente.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Se detuvo en el estacionamiento y me miró—. ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!

—Sí, yo también. —Le dije y me senté de costado para contarle—. Le pedí que sea mi novia y bueno, Chris esperará a que atrapemos a Jessica para darme el divorcio.

Asintió con tristeza y tomó mi mano. La miré y suspiró.

—Por favor, Mel. No bajes la guardia con Jessica. Sé que estás feliz, pero necesito que seas más fuerte que nunca porque estoy segura que esta mujer las podrá a ambas al límite para verificar si están juntas o no.

—¿Crees que llegará a tanto?

—¿En serio me preguntas eso? —Preguntó.

Asentí y salimos del auto. Fuimos dentro del estudio, directo a los vestuarios. Katie no había llegado, llegaría más tarde para filmar la escena de beso Supercorp. Estaba deseando que los fanáticos vieran eso. Me puse el traje de Supergirl y fui a maquillaje. Salí y fui a encontrarme con mi doble, ya que haríamos un par de escenas de acción. Veía todo el set desde arriba, colgada. Fue cuando la vi entrar. Ingresó con sus cosas y se asomó para mirarme con una sonrisa mientras estaba colgada.

—¿Hasta dónde irás volando hoy, Mel? —Me gritó.

Sonreí e hice la pose de Supergirl, lo que la hizo reír.

—¡Iré por unas donas y café! —Le grité.

—¡Katie! —La voz de Jessica rompió la magia del momento y la vi aparecer con una chica—. ¡Aquí estás!

¿Quién era esa chica? Era alta y de pelo castaño, muy hermosa incluso desde mi altura. Borré la sonrisa mientras permitía que me bajaran de arriba. Habían hecho la toma necesaria y ahora mi doble haría el resto. Me quitaban el soporte de seguridad cuando noté que ambas hablaban con Katie. Desvié mi mirada disimuladamente para observarlas y Katie se veía molesta y sorprendida.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Le gritó Katie y hasta la muchacha se sorprendió—. ¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Pues harás lo que te digo, Katie!

Le gritó Jessica y escuché que Rovner aparecía con nada más ni nada menos que uno de los dueños de Warner.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Dijo el líder de Warner.

—Lo siento. Es solo un asunto de contrato. —dijo Jessica y Katie la miró furiosa.

—¿Contrato? —Le dijo y miró a Rovner—. Dime, Rovner. ¿Está en mi contrato que me obliguen a tener una pareja PR?

¿Jessica quería ponerle una pareja ficticia? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Perra hija de puta!

Sentí el enojo crecer en mí y comencé a retirarme a pesar de que seguía escuchando las conversaciones.

—No, no está en tu contrato. Pero podrías hacerlo si Jessica te lo pide. —Dijo Rovner y juro que quería acercarme a golpearlo—. No te cuesta nada dejar que te saquen unas fotos. No tienes redes sociales, de lo contrario podrías darles uso.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos exigen esto a los actores? —Dijo el hombre de Warner anonadado.

No escuché más, me fui al siguiente set para prepararme para la escena Supercorp que debíamos filmar. Tomé el guión con mala gana y comencé a leerlo. Bueno, a fingir que lo leía. Estuve no sé qué rato con ese papel en la mano, pretendiendo que leía. Mientras mi cabeza solo podía imaginar a Katie de la mano con esa chica, cenando o besándola.  
Todos estaban en el set, listos para filmar y me colocaban las medidas de seguridad, ya que debía aparecer volando. En eso noté que Katie entraba al set. La miré un segundo y estaba furiosa. Jamás la había visto tan molesta.

Miré a mi costado y estaba el dueño de Warner retando a Jessica y Rovner mientras esta chica estaba observando a Katie. No le quitaba la mirada y tuve que morderme las ganas de gritarle que dejara de mirar a mi novia. ¡Es mía por el amor del cielo! ¡Maldita Jessica! ¡Maldito Rovener! ¡Los odio!

—¡Muy bien! Vamos a comenzar a grabar. —Dijo el director.

Suspiré y asentí. Estaba parada en el andamio, lista para bajar y aparecer en el DEO. Katie se acercó a una mesa y tiró el guión. Se puso junto a Jon, que acarició su hombro y le dio unas palabras tranquilizadoras. Chyler apareció y se quedó de pie junto a ellos dos. Alex trataba de detenerlos de que Lex Luthor se volviera inmortal, todo dependía de Lena. Así que Katie se preparó para actuar.

—¡Muy bien! Listo es 3… 2… ¡Acción!

—¡Hazlo, Lena! —Le gritó Jon como Lex.

Katie miró el dispositivo con duda y Chyler se acercó a ella mirándola con urgencia.

—¡Por favor, Lena! ¡No lo hagas!

Acercó su mano para fingir que iniciaría el procedimiento y me tocó. Aparecí volando con los cables y Katie se detuvo, me miró y ambas nos encontramos con la mirada. Me quedé ahí de pie y mientras enfocaban su rostro, me quitaron los cables de seguridad. Se fueron corriendo y volvieron a mí.

—Por favor, Lena. —Le dije y me miró con dolor—. Confío en ti. Lo que decidas, estará bien. No estás sola.

—¿En serio vas a confiar en ella, Lena? —Le gritó Jon—. Después de haberte rechazado y ni siquiera preocuparse por mí.

—¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ella! —Grité y todos en el set se sorprendieron, en especial Katie. La miré y me acerqué a ella. Me detuve a medio metro y me miró con sorpresa y dolor—. Siempre me preocuparé por ti.

—¿Por qué? —Me dijo y dejó todo a un lado para mirarme—. Podría tener Kryptonita.

—No, no la tienes.

—¿Estás segura? —Me dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura y levantando una ceja.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Le dije y se acercó a mí. Se quedó muy cerca y me miró.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

La miré y mostré todo el amor que tenía por Katie por mis ojos, mirando los suyos. Quería que se viera lo más real posible teniendo en cuenta que el dueño de Warner seguía mirando la filmación.

—Porque sé que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Y tras decir eso, me acerqué y tomé a Katie del rostro. Puse mis labios en los suyos y sentí como me correspondía. Sé que las cámaras nos hacían focos de todos los ángulos pero ese no era mi interés. Yo quería que Jessica viera el beso, quería que esta chica viera el beso. Me alejé del beso con dificultad y Katie abrió los ojos para mirarme. Se alejó y se acercó al monuitor. Fingió tocar otro botón, donde apresaba a Lex Luthor.

—¡Maldita loca! —Gritó Jon—. ¿Estás traicionándome, Lena?

—Sí, lo hago. Debí detenerte hace mucho tiempo.

Katie me miró y nos hicieron un acercaminento de nuestras miradas y terminamos la escena con algo que no estaba en el guión. Katie se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. La arrimé a mis brazos y cerré los ojos mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

—¡Y corten! ¡EXCELENTE! —Gritó el Director y Katie y yo nos separamos con dificultad para mirarlo caminar hacia nosotras—. ¡Eso fue increíble, Mel! ¡Y esa escena final, Katie! ¡Vamos a dejarla!

—¡Eso no estaba en el libreto! —Gritó Jessica furiosa.

Esta vez la que perdió los cables soy yo y la miré con una sonrisa fingida.

—Tranquila, Jess. Con esto te aseguramos que volveremos a poner la serie en el lugar privilegiado en el que estaba.

—Tienen que aprender a confiar en ellas. —Dijo el dueño de Warner y Jessica lo miró—. No habrá PR para Katie.

—Soy la que pone el dinero, sé lo que hago.

Él se acercó y la miró con molestia.

—Y yo soy quien paga tu sueldo. —Le dijo y esta quedó muda. Este chasqueó los dedos delante de ella y no dejó de mirarla—. Puedo conseguir otro productor así de fácil.

Jessica quedó muda y él se giró para mirar a Katie.

—Si vuelve a insistir en hacerte eso házmelo saber. ¡Nadie maltratará a los actores que contratamos! ¡No somos ABC, Jessica!

Se retiró y Jessica, muy furiosa, tomó el brazo de esta chica y comenzó a llevársela. El director que dirige el capítulo que estábamos filmando nos miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Como que alguien está a punto de perder su trabajo… —dijo y nos palmeó el brazo—. Vamos a filmar lo siguiente chicas. ¡Excelente!

Lo vi alejarse de nosotras y miré a Katie.

—Ya sé con quién debemos hablar. —Le dije y me asintió.

—Primero necesito hacer algo. ¿Confías en mí? —Me dijo y le asentí.

Chyler se acercó a nosotras y sonrió.

—Lo que sea que estén planeando, cuenten conmigo.

Sonreímos y me alejé de Katie yéndome del brazo con chyler.

*Katie Pov.*

Terminaba de vestirme ya que había filmado todas las escenas necesarias y sentí que la puerta se abría de la nada. Sabía que esto podía suceder y me preparé, tenía mi celular grabando desde el otro lado de la habitación. Dejé de atarme los cordones de mis zapatos para ver a Jessica entrar y cerrar la puerta furiosa. Se acercó y me señaló con furia en sus ojos.

—¡No volverás a hacerme eso! ¿Entendiste? —Quise pararme pero me empujó, logrando que me sentara y no me cayera por poco—. Harás lo que yo te diga y cerrarás la boca.

No lo soporté y me puse de pie. La empujé y la miré furiosa.

—¡Tú no volverás a empujarme o amenazarme! —Le dije y creo que saqué mi lado Luthor de mi personaje para enfrentarla—. Vuelve a hacerlo y te caeré con mis abogados y no me detendré hasta que te quedes sin trabajo.

—¡Y yo me encargaré de que nadie más te contrate! —Me dijo.

Me reí y levanté una ceja. Me crucé de brazos y la miré.

—Vuelve a repetirlo… Vuelve a empujarme… y te quedas sin trabajo.

Me acerqué a mi celular y terminé la grabación. Quedó muda mirándome y de ojos bien abiertos. Envié a mi abogado y la miré.

—Mi abogado acaba de recibir esto. —Le dije y me miró anonadada—. Me vas a dejar en paz, vas a dejar en paz a Melissa. ¡Deja de molestar con que estamos juntas porque no es así! ¡Tú te encargaste de matar esa relación! Ahora vete. Si me haces algo o intentas algo, mi abogado hará llegar esto a tus jefes.

Se acercó y me miró furiosa.

—No tienes idea con quién te estás metiendo. —Me dijo.

Le sonreí y levanté una ceja.

—Te estás metiendo con una McGrath… —Le dije y sonreí aún más—. Te haré sentir mi sangre irlandesa, te lo prometo.

La vi irse y en tanto lo hizo, suspiré. Tomé mi celular y llamé a mi abogado el cual me contestó al instante.

—¡¿Estás bien, Katie?! —Me dijo.

—Estoy bien. Por favor, asegura ese video. Esta mujer es capaz de contratar un Hacker para eliminarlo. Asegúralo y estate listo para presentarlo a CW.

—Está bien. —Me dijo y suspiró—. Tomaré las medidas de seguridad. No estés sola y no te acerques a esa mujer. Mucho menos hablar con nadie de lo que acaba de pasar a no ser que sea necesario.

—Está bien. Luego ven a casa para que pueda hablar contigo sobre ciertos asuntos que debes estar al tanto. Tienes que saber la causa de todo esto.

—Está bien. Quédate con alguien del cast, te haré saber para reunirme contigo.

Guardé el celular en un lugar seguro y tomé mis cosas. Estaba yendo a buscar un taxi cuando noté un auto que bajaba las ventanas. ¡Chyler, Azie y Mel!

—¡Entra, Katie! —Me dijo Chyler.

Entré al auto sin más y arrancó.

—¡Vimos a Jessica encerrarse contigo en los vestuarios! ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Chyler.

Suspiré y saqué mi celular. Puse la grabación y se las mostré. Chyler se detuvo y todas miraron.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Dijo Melissa—. La tenemos…

—Mi abogado está asegurando el video y le hice saber a Jessica que tengo esto.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron todas y me miraron.

Miré a Melissa y tragué saliva.

—No podremos vernos hasta que la haga caer. Azie, necesito que te quedes conmigo.

Le dije y mi amiga asintió.

—Ven a mi apartamento. —Me dijo Azie y Chyler asintió.

—Yo me quedaré con Mel. —Dijo y asentí.

Mel se acercó desde el asiento trasero y me besó. Le devolví el beso y me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por favor, cuídate. —Me dijo y le asentí.

Acaricié su rostro y volví a besarla. Luego hice algo que no creí que haría delante de las chicas.

—Te amo, Mel. —Le dije.

Esta me sonrió y me asintió, tomando mi mano.

—Yo también te amo.

Luego de sonreírnos con pena, Chyler nos dejó a mí y Azie en mi apartamento. Tomé mis cosas y me fui a su casa, donde estaba mi perro. Le envié un mensaje a mi abogado con mi ubicación y nos quedamos esperando.

El timbre sonó y Azie corrió a ver quién era. Miró por el visor y abrió la puerta. Cuando lo hizo miró con sorpresa. Para nuestra sorpresa, mi abogado estaba con Mark, el dueño de Warner y CW.

—Muy bien, Srta. McGrath… —Dijo él una vez que cerró la puerta—. Va a explicarme qué está pasando y que rayos pasa con Jessica.

Tragué saliva y le asentí, ahora me tocaba explicar todo. Tenía que explicar hasta lo que estaba pasando entre Melissa y yo. ¡Diablos!

Ambos se sentaron frente a mí y Azie apareció con tazas de café. Estiré mi mano y le enseñé el video. Tomó el celular y miró de ojos abiertos. Lo vi detener el video y mirarme.

—¿Qué es eso que dijo de usted y Benoist?

Tragué saliva y suspiré. Miré a mi abogado y me asintió. Luego respiré hondo y los miré.

—Melissa y yo íbamos a comenzar una relación en la época de la Comic-Con, ella iba a terminar su relación con Chris Wood. Pero no pudimos hacer nada de eso porque estamos bajo amenaza de Jessica.

—¿Qué clase de amenazas? —Preguntó Mark y lo miré.

—Amenazó con arruinar nuestras carreras. —Dije y suspiró—. Las amenazas tienen que terminarse.

—¿Están usted y la señorita Benoist en una relación? —Me preguntó y le asentí.

—Melissa habló con Chris para divorciarse, él está al tanto pero mantenemos las apariencias por sus amenazas.

Lo vi suspirar y mirarme apoyándose en sus rodillas, dejando la taza a un lado.

—Pues a menos que me consiga otra productora que ponga el mismo dinero que Queller ingresa para la serie de Supergirl, me temo que deberán mantener las apariencias hasta que podamos conseguir uno y luego quitarla del medio. Porque le aseguro, Srta. McGrath, que a menos que consiga alguien con mayor dinero, ella puede dejarla sin trabajo.

En tanto dijo eso, una lámpara surgió en mi cabeza y lo miré.

—Tengo una productora para usted. —Dije y me miró sorprendido—. Una que estaría dispuesta a ingresar el doble de lo que hace Jessica si me ayuda.

Se sentó derecho, miró a mi abogado y luego a mí.

—Si de verdad esa persona es capaz de hacer eso, sería la solución. Solo que debería conseguir a otro productor más ya que Rovner está atado a Jessica Queller y no querrá hacer trato sin ella. ¿Quién es la persona que sugiere?

Lo miré, suspiré y tomé mi taza de café.

—Yo, por supuesto. —dije y me llevé la taza de café a la boca. Di un sorbo y lo miré—. Deme tiempo para conseguir otro productor que me apoye y le prometo que sus bolsillos van a explotar en cifras. ¿Tenemos trato?

Me miró, sonrió y estiró su mano. La apreté y me sonrió.

—Tenemos un trato. —Me dijo y luego de soltar mi mano—. Ahora tiene que conseguir otro productor urgente o este trato no servirá de nada.

Suspiré y largué un suspiro pesado. ¿A quién podría atraer para que me ayude en esto?

...

**¿A quién sugerirían para esta labor? ¿A quién? ¡Quiero comentarios o mensajes privados!**

**Laureen**


	9. Chapter 8

*Katie Pov.*

Y aquí me encontraba yo, caminando de un lado a otro con Nicole y Azie mirándome cada paso. ¿Qué podía hacer? Me lo dejaron claro, tenía hasta mañana para conseguir otro productor. ¡¿Pero quién?!

—Katie... ¿Estás segura qué quieres hacer esto? —Me dijo Nicole, luego de que Azie le contara todo lo dicho al abogado y Mark—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que implica ser productora?

—Sabes que es la única opción que tiene... —Le dijo Azie.

Nicole suspiró y yo seguí caminado de un lado a otro.

—¡Ya deja de moverte, Katie! —Me dijo Nicole y me señaló el sillón—. Siéntate y pensemos las tres juntas.

Asentí y suspiré. Me tiré al sillón y caí pesada. Osin se acercó y me hizo cariños.

—Necesitamos un productor que trabaje con Katie. —Dijo Azie y le asentí.

—Y que no sea homofóbico. —Dije y Azie asintió.

—Especialmente eso, ya que hay que saber manejar Supercorp. Por lo que tendría que tener experiencia.

—Estaba pensando en Collin... —Dije y Nicole me miró.

—¿Tu amigo que hizo de Merlin? —Me preguntó.

—Sí, pero él no tiene experiencia o reconocimiento en el campo de producción.

—¡Ay, ya sé! —Gritó Nicole y la miré sorprendida como saltaba sentada en el sillon—. ¡Ya sé, ya sé!

—¡Ya habla! —Le grité—. ¿Quién?

—Emily Andras, la productora de Wynonna Earp. —Sonreí al escuchar eso y la ví tomar su celular—. Voy a escribirle en Twitter y conseguir su número.

—No es necesario. —Le dije y las dos me miraron tomar mi celular—. Ya lo tengo.

—¿De dónde tienes su número? —Me pregunto Azie.

Le sonreí y levanté una ceja.

—Tengo una propuesta abierta para un personaje en Wynonna desde que la ví en la Cómic-Con.

Nicole me miró de boca abierta y Azie se tapó la boca. Busqué su número en mis contactos y pulse llamar. Lleve mi celular a la oreja y esperé al segundo tono para escuchar que me contestaba.

—¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo? —Respondió.

—Hola, Emily.

Escuché un grito al otro lado y puse altavoz para que las chicas escucharan.

—¡Ah, reconozco esa voz en cualquier lado! ¡Katie Mcgrath!

Me reí y negué con la cabeza, divertida.

—Qué bueno que no me olvidaste.

—Es imposible olvidarse de ti, cariño. Tus fans me recuerdan tu personaje a diario en Twitter. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?

—Pues quiero hablar de negocios contigo. ¿Estás disponible para verte conmigo?

—¡Sí, claro que sí! ¿Cuándo y dónde nos vemos?

—Ahora mismo en casa de mi compañera de cast, Azie. ¿Estás disponible ahora? Es urgente.

—¿Tanto así? Claro, pásame la dirección. ¿Pero es porque quiere entrar en Wynonna? Porque no necesitas verme para eso, sabes que ya estás dentro si lo quieres.

—No es por eso, es por Supercorp.

En tanto dije eso, un grito sordo salió de ella y Nicole me miró divertida mientras jugaba con Osin.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con esa belleza de ship?

Me reí al escucharla decir eso y supe que ataba en buen camino.

—¿Te gustaría ser la nueva productora de Supergirl conmigo y dar Supercorp?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Productora contigo? ¿Supercorp? ¡PÁSAME YA ESA DIRECCIÓN!

Exploté en risa mientras Nicole le daba la dirección. Cortamos la llamada y en menos de una hora la teníamos tocando timbre. Azie corrió a abrir la puerta y Emily hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

—Azie, un gusto verte y conocerte al fin en persona.

—Es un gusto conocerte, amo Wynonna.

Emily sonrió y luego se acercó a abrazar a Nicole. Esta la miró sorprendida y luego le sonrió.

—Soy tu fan, eres hermosa. Jamás cambies.

—Awww, gracias.

Emily se giró y me notó. Se acercó y nos dimos un abrazo. Me soltó y Azie apareció con café. Le sonreí y la miré con pena.

—Estoy acabando con todo tu café. —Le dije y me asintió.

—Lo sé, quiero ese café irlandés tuyo como compensación.

Nos reímos y le hice un gesto a Emily para que se sentará.

—Bien, Emily. Espero que tengas tiempo y ganas de escuchar una historia digna de serie de tv, porque necesitas saber qué está pasando antes de escuchar mi propuesta.

—¡Vomitalo todo!

Le conté todo. Mi Crush por Melissa, lo sucedido en la Cómic-Con, luego la amenaza de Jessica y todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora entre las dos. Nicole le contó lo sucedido con Chris mientras fui al baño y cuando regresé, Azie le explicaba que Jessica me amenazó y logré filmarla.

—¿Tienes que estar de broma? —Dijo sorprendida.

—Ojalá lo fuera... —Dije apareciendo.

Nicole ya había tomado mi celular y le estaba mostrando el vídeo. La vi observar en silencio y luego mirarme muy seria.

—¿Qué necesitas para acabar con esta perra? ¡Estoy dentro!

—¡Oh, te amo! —Le dije y la abracé con ganas.

Nos reímos y decidimos llamar a mi abogado, el cual me atendió al instante y dijo que nos veía a las dos mañana temprano en la oficina de Warner.

***Melissa Pov.***

Desperté por los besos de Farley y las risas de la hija de 13 años de Chyler.

—¿Siempre te despierta así, tía Mel?

—Siempre, little T... Siempre.

Me senté y Chyler apareció. Al verme me miró con asco.

—Tienes baba de perro por toda la cara. ¿Quieres darte una ducha? Te invito a que lo hagas, haré que te dejen el baño libre.

Le asentí y me metí a darme una ducha. No había recibido un mensaje de Katie desde ayer. Chyler me sugirió que no le escribiera y la dejara manejar el así yo pero tenía miedo. ¿Qué le dió a Jessica aora actuar así? ¡Esta loca!

Salí de bañarme y estaba Chyler haciendo el desayuno con su hija que miraba el celular y tenían _Bad Guy_ de Billie Eilish sonando. Sonreí y aparecí bailando, cosa que hizo sonreír a Little T, Como me gusta llamar a la hija de Chy. Comencé a bailar encima de Chyler la cual comenzó a reírse y se quejaba porque se le quemaban los panqueques.

—Yaaaa... ¡Mel!

—¡No seas agua fiestas, mamá! —Dijo su hija y me reí.

—Si, no seas agua fiestas Chy... ¡I'm a baaaaad guy! ¡Dah!

Seguí molestando a Chyler hasta que decidió bailar ella y yo seguí haciendo el desayuno. Terminamos de aprobar las cosas y fuimos al set. Aún habían ciertas escenas que tengo que dirigir del capítulo 17 que está a mi cargo, por lo que fui y sabía que vería a Katie ahí.  
Cuando llegamos al Set no entendí qué estaba pasando. Estaba Katie sentada en el estacionamiento, hablando con nada más ni nada menos que Emily Andras. Nos bajamos del auto y Chyler miró a dónde yo veía.

— ¡Oye! ¿Esa es Emily Andras? —Preguntó Chyler y le asentí.

—Sí, es ella. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Dije y sentimos a alguien detrás nuestro.

—Emily quiere a Katie en Wynonna. —Dijo la voz de Jessica y la miramos con una mala sonrisa—. Parece que nos quedaremos sin nuestra Lena Luthor después de todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Chyler y Jessica la miró sonriente.

—Hoy Katie fue citada por el dueño de Warner. Y apareció Emily. Hay rumores de que le ofrecieron mejor puesto. Pero me enteraré más tarde y les pasó el chisme.

Estaba muy feliz. ¡Maldita! La vimos irse feliz y saludando con todas las energías. Regresé mi mirada a Katie, que no nos había notado. Esta la abrazó y le dió un beso en la mejilla a Emily. Respiré hondo y no quise ver más, me metí dentro. Chyler me agarró del brazo y me miró riendo.

—No me digas que estás celosa, Mel...

—Dejame en paz, Chy...

—¿Estás celosa de Emily Andras? ¿En serio?

Me detuve y la miré sosteniendo mi bolso en el hombro derecho.

—¿Y si es cierto que se va? Jessica debió hacer algo...

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Debe ser un plan de Katie, confía en ella.

Me crucé de brazos y mordí mis mejillas por dentro de mí boca, molesta.

Luego me gire y me metí en el set. Tenía trabajo que hacer y no me soporto celosa. Porque sí, sé que lo estoy y no me importa.

Me dediqué a terminar lo que tenía que hacer. Preparé las escenas y Katie apareció para filmarlas, ya que era del pasado de los Luthor. Le habían hecho peinado y maquillaje para hacerla ver más joven. Dirigí el capítulo mientras olvidaba el asunto del estacionamiento.

Para cuando estábamos terminando, vimos aparecer a David, Jessie, Julie, Starz, todo el cast. Los miré sorprendida y Julie me sonrió, apareciendo junto a Nicole.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? —Pregunté.

—Nos contaron de la oficina de Warner. —Dijo Julie.

—Al parecer van a darnos un anuncio sobre las próximas temporadas. ¿Será que cancelen la serie? —Preguntó David.

—Vamos... ¡Todos a conferencias! —Gritó Ravner apareciendo.

Respiré hondo y seguí al resto. Ahí estaban todos y me sorprendió ver a Emily junto a Katie. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Muy bien. —Dijo Mark, el dueño de Warner y líder de CW—. ¿Están todos?

Asentimos y Rovner cerró la puerta justo después de dejar entrar a los abogados de Warner y en especial el de Katie. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Todos nos miramos asustados, en especial cuando se hizo silencio y Mark inició un proyector.

—Bien, los hemos reunido aquí porque tenemos que hablar de la situación del show. —Dijo y acomodó unos papeles en la mesa donde estábamos todos sentados—. Seguro se preguntan qué hace Emily Andras aquí.

—La verdad que sí, es una buena pregunta. —Dijo Jessica y sonrió—. ¿Es necesario hacer esto cuando un actor decide irse de la serie?

¿Qué? ¿Katie se iría? Mark se quitó los lentes que tenía puestos y miró a Jessica.

—Nadie dijo nada sobre algún actor yéndose. Nadie se irá.

—¿Entonces qué hace ella aquí? —Dijo Jessica señalando a Emily.

Mark asintió y giró, mirando al proyector. Hizo click a su computadora y me tape la boca con las manos mientras veía el vídeo que Katie había grabado.  
Todos lo vieron en silencio sepulcral y observé a Jessica quedar pálida. Miré a Katie y no dejaba de mirarla con furia. Al terminar el vídeo, Mark señaló a Jessica.

—Absolutamente nadie tiene derecho de amenazar a los actores, Jessica. Y estoy al tanto de lo que le hiciste a Katie. Además de que hablé está mañana con Chris Wood y él me contó lo que le hiciste a Melissa.

Miré la mesa avergonzada cuando todos me miraron.

—¿Qué pasó con Mel? ¿Qué hizo Jessica? —Dijo David.

Mark me hizo un gesto para que me encargará personalmente y miré a Katie. Esta me asintió con una sonrisa y suspiré. Los miré a todos sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Iba a abrir la boca pero no pude. Comencé a llorar.

Sentí que alguien se ponía de pie y era Katie, que se comenzó a acercar a mí. Jessica la agarró del brazo y el abogado de Katie la señaló.

—¡Suelte a mi cliente, Srta. Queller! Y le advierto que también estoy representando a Melissa así que cuidado.

La vimos soltarla y Katie se acercó a mi. Me abrazó por los hombros y me miró tomando mi mano.

—¿Yo me encargo, sí? —Me dijo y asentí.

Tenía un nudo enorme en mi garganta y agradecí que Katie hiciera esto.

—Durante la Cómic-Con pasada, Mel y yo habíamos quedado en iniciar una relación. —Declaró y todos miraron sorprendidos—. Ella iba a terminar su relación con Chris cuando Jessica nos sorprendió y nos amenazó con arruinar nuestras carreras si decíamos algo. Por lo que forzó a Melissa a casarse con Chris y este no se enteró hasta hace unos días de lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué? —Dijeron todos.

Rovner miró al piso asustado, lo cual dejo en evidencia que él sabía todo lo que estaba pasando y no hizo nada al respecto. Ahora era Jessica la que estaba roja, mirando con furia.

—Melissa ya habló con Chris y él ya sabe lo que está pasando entre las dos. Ellos tendrán un divorcio, el cual Chris comunicó está mañana que iniciaría pronto y lo hablará con Mel en privado. Pero creo que todos aquí deben saber que Mel y yo estamos juntas.

—¿Qué? ¡Malditas mentirosas! —Dijo Jessica enojada y Mark volvió a señalarla y está señaló a Emily—. ¿Y qué hace ella aquí? ¿Es mi reemplazo!?

Miré a Mark y él se enderezó y hablo a todos.

—A partir de la sexta temporada, Supergirl tendrá nuevos productores. Emily Andras y Katie Mcgrath.

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Katie, que sonrió. Jessica se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar.

—¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Tengo un contrato!

—Tu contrato ha sido anulado. —Dijo Mark y está lo miro en shock—. Katie y Emily ya firmaron el nuevo contrato está mañana. Y se acordó que la pareja de Lena Luthor y Kara se hará realidad con o sin tu consentimiento, Jessica.

—¡Malditos! —Grito esta y Rovner se acercó para calmarla pero ella se alejó—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

—¡Cálmate y retirate del edificio Jessica! Tú también Rovner.

Dijo Mark y ambos miraron anonadados. Comenzaron a retirarse y Jessica nos miró a las dos.

—No terminé con ustedes dos...

Se retiró con un portazo y suspiré en tanto se fue. Katie me abrazó con ganas y sentí poco a poco como todos y cada uno de los miembros del cast se acercaba para abrazarnos, lo cual nos hizo reír a las dos.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —Gritó Nicole y nos reímos todos.

Luego de unos minutos se alejaron y Jessie Rath nos sonrió.

—Lamento mucho que hayas sido forzada a casarte y lo lamento por Chris. Pero me alegra saber que las dos están juntas porque las shippeaba en secreto.

Katie y yo nos reímos y suspiré, agotada. Mark se puso de oie y nos miró.

—Tengan cuidado ustedes dos, no me agrada esa última amenaza de Jessica. Por ahora descansen, vamos a agilizar la edición de los capítulos que quedan y luego de unos días Katie y Emily comenzarán con la edición del final de temporada. No quiero las manos de Queller en el final.

Vi a Katie asentir y todos se fueron. Su abogado se fue para cerrar trato con los de Warner y nos quedamos un rato con los demás explicándoles lo que había sucedido desde la Cómic-Con hasta ahora. Quedaron más que sorprendidos pero acordaron ser discretos y no mencionar nada al respecto, en especial públicamente.

Decidimos ir todo el cast a cenar y ofrecí mi casa, ya que Chris estaba en NY. Llegamos y mi casa se llenó del cast, Chyler apareció con Azie y los perros. Osin, Farley y George.

Estábamos todos tomando vino y esperando la comida a domicilio que pedimos y David sonrió.

—Ya dense un abrazo o algo...

—¡Beso! ¡Beso! —Gritó Julie.

Katie y yo nos sonreímos y nos acercamos para darnos un abrazo.

Luego nos alejamos y la abracé por el cuello para acercarme y besarla.

—¡Aww! ¡My OTP! —Gritaron Chyler y Nicole juntas.

Nos reímos en medio del beso y nos gramos para verlos a todos, avergonzada. Jon nos sonrio y levantó su copa de vino hacia nosotras, en especial a Katie.

—Bien hecho, hermanita. Ahora eres la luthor que se folla a una super.

Mientras todos reíamos, Katie me abrazó por la espalda y me besó cerca del oído, haciendo que me avergonzara porque todos miraban.

—¡Ya basta de cursilería! ¡Iniciemos la noche de juegos!

Gritó Jessie y David se encargó de recibir la comida a domicilio con Starz. Todo se estaba acomodando poco a poco pero había algo que me tenía nerviosa. ¿Qué haría Jessica con todo esto? Algo me decía que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y me preparé mentalmente para cualquier cosa. Todo es posible con esta mujer.

...

**¡Drama! ¿Qué creen que hará Jessica? ¿Se quedará quieta así como así?**

**Laureen**


	10. Chapter 9

*Melissa Pov.*

El cambio de producción dio de qué hablar en todo el set. Todos estaban hablando de como Jessica fue prácticamente echada a patadas y ahora Katie tenía parte del mandato de la serie junto con Emily. Era todo un tema y tuvimos que editar gran parte de los capítulos lo que nos estaba haciendo hacer horas extra.

—Disculpa… ¿Melissa? —Escuché mi nombre y me giré. Estaba en el set, vestida como Kara Danvers para filmar unas escenas en CatCo.

Me sorprendió ver que tenía frente a mí a la chica que Jessica había traído para que fuera la pareja ficticia de Katie. La miré frunciendo el ceño y la vi ponerse roja.

—Por favor, discúlpame. —Dijo y se acercó—. Sé lo que deben pensar de mí. Solo quiero pedir disculpas.

—No te preocupes, ya pasó todo.

Le dije y comencé a irme pero me tomó del brazo y me hizo mirarla.

—Necesito explicarme. Solo soy una actriz principiante y no tenía idea que había algo mucho más grande detrás de todo esto.

La miré sorprendida. ¿Será que sabía lo que pasa entre Katie y yo? Soltó mi brazo y la miré cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Grande como qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Jessica me contrató para despistar a la prensa. Tengo entendido que planeaba sabotear la pareja de Supercorp dando un contenido sorpresa de un par de miembros del cast.

La miré realmente sorprendida y noté que David me hizo un gesto, era hora de filmar.

—¿Puedes quedarte un rato más? —Le pregunté y me miró sonriente—. Quisiera conversar contigo sobre ese contenido del que hablas.

Me asintió contenta y le sonreí para luego irme a grabar. Hice mis escenas como correspondía y vi a Katie acercarse, por lo que le sonreí.

—Buenas tardes, productora. —Le dije y apenas me sonrió.

—Mel, ¿tienes idea de qué hace ella aquí? —dijo y señaló a nuestro costado. Miré y era esta chica por lo que le sonreí.

—Tranquila, vino a disculparse y le dije que podía quedarse. Quiero hablar unas cosas con ella.

La vi fruncir el ceño y mirarme levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué cosas quieres hablar? ¿El cómo la contrató Jessica? Eso ya está más que liquidado. Se terminó.

—Es una actriz principiante que quiere una oportunidad y cayó en las garras de Jessica.

—¡Katie! —Escuchamos que gritaban y era uno de los asistentes—. Te buscan en oficina.

—¡Ya voy! —Gritó y me miró—. No confíes mucho en ella.

Comenzó a alejarse y le di una palmada en el trasero. Se giró y me miró abriendo la boca mientras todos en el set se reían.

—¡Benoist! ¡Qué atrevimiento!

—¡Oh, lo siento Srta. McGrath! —Le dije fingiendo drama y exagerando como una colegiala.

Dibujó una enorme y gran sonrisa para después irse. Noté que esta chica estaba aburrida sentada en una silla con su celular. Aún me faltaban unas cosas para hacer dentro de un rato y tenía varios minutos pero debía ir a cambiarme. Me acerqué y le hablé.

—Debo cambiarme para la siguiente escena. —Le dije y me miró—. Vengo en un momento y tendré unos cuantos minutos para hablar.

—Oh, está bien. Gracias. —Me dijo y la miré. Iba a preguntarle su nombre y me sonrió—. Me llamo Ruth.

Sonreí y comencé a irme.

—Bueno, Ruth. Ya regreso. —Le dije y me fui de ahí.

*Katie Pov.*

Ser productora era más complicado de lo que creía. Tenía que revisar, analizar y autorizar los cambios. Supervisarlos y chequear que todo esté en orden. Cada cambio era una firma que debía hacer, una llamada nueva. Era demasiado complicado.

—Esta escena del beso entre William y Kara es horrible. —Dijo Emily con cara de asco y sacudí la cabeza.

—Pues yo no sabía que la habían grabado siquiera. —Le anuncié y la miré—. Tendremos que rellenar esos 5 minutos con otra escena.

Emily asintió y me miró.

—Quizás podríamos hacer alguna escena de Alex y Kelly. Esos personajes están demasiado descuidados.

—¿Qué propones? —Le dije y la vi mirar la pantalla un segundo. Volvió a hacer cara de asco y cerró la pantalla—. Pues quizás revisar el hilo de historia de Alex y Kelly para ver cómo podríamos crear una escena. Escribirla hoy y filmarla en estos dos días.

Suspiré y me sentí agotada.

—No dormiré jamás. —Le dije y me sonrió.

—Es hermoso el mundo de la producción. ¿No lo crees? —Me dijo y revolotee mis ojos al tiempo que negué con mi cabeza.

—Iré a hablar con Chyler y esta noche hablaré con Azie.

—Bien. —Me dijo y me retiré.

Salí de la oficina que solía ser de Queller y aún apestaba a ese perfume barato suyo. Bajé las escaleras hasta el set y lo que vi, me hizo detenerme. Mel estaba cambiada con el traje de Supergirl y estaba sentada junto a esta chica que seguía aquí. Estaban riendo y conversando. ¿Qué está tramando Melissa, ahora? La risa de Mel resonó en todo el Set y esta muchacha sonrió embobada para luego tocar sus brazos. ¡¿Qué?! Me quedé anonadada viendo como chequeaba sus músculos, tocando sus brazos y la muy tonta de Melissa hizo un gesto como de fuerza para que notara con más atención, entre risas. ¡Melissa va a escucharme!

—Presiento que alguien dormirá en el sillón esta noche. —Dijo la voz de Chylar y suspiré.

La vi reírse y me crucé de brazos.

—No entiendo que trama. —Le dije y Chyler comenzó a reírse y me miró.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡Estás celosa!

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! —Le dije y volvimos a mirar como las dos se sonreían como estúpidas—. ¡Mira cómo le sonríe! ¡Voy a borrarle esa sonrisa de un golpe!

No permitiría que nadie mire a Mel así sin ser yo. Chyler siguió riendo pero se apoyó en mi hombro.

—Oye, fiera… aún no dieron pública su relación. —Me dijo y la miré seria—. Ella sigue casada con Chris para lo que respecta a todo el mundo. Si te ven en esta actitud… la que tendrá problemas será Mel.

Suspiré y mostré mi molestia gruñendo. Evité mirar a Mel y miré a Chyler.

—Tendrás que hacer horas extra. —Le dije y me miró con cara de pocos amigos—. Te haré entrega de un nuevo libreto mañana seguramente. A ti y Azie.

—¿Más escenas de Alex y Kelly? —Le asentí y suspiró.

Miré hacia Melissa y esta chica se estaba yendo. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo que tardó varios segundos. ¡Demasiados! ¡Grrr! ¿Qué diablos? Melissa se alejó de ella y se acercó a las dos con una enorme sonrisa.

—Debo decir que esa chica es adorable. —Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? Me alegro. —Dije y comencé a irme pero me tomó la mano.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó mirándome con atención y me solté de su agarre.

—No pasa nada. Regresa a tu conversación con la adorable chica.

Me di la vuelta y me fui de ahí, atravesando el set y yendo a la zona de los tráiler. Sentí las pisadas de las botas del traje de Melissa detrás de mí.

—Katie, detente.

—Ve a grabar, Mel. Te tocará en minutos. —Le dije y continuó siguiéndome.

—Que me esperen. ¡Detente!

Ignoré su pedido y abrí la puerta del tráiler. Me metí y cerré la puerta, pero Melissa la abrió e ingresó detrás de mí. La vi cerrar con cerrojo y mirarme de brazos cruzados.

—¿Desde cuando eres celosa? —Me preguntó y la miré levantando una ceja.

—Desde que te he visto con demasiadas personas que no soy yo alrededor.

Abrió los ojos como platos, mirándome anonadada y luego cerró la boca para mirarme.

—¿Demasiadas personas? ¿En serio —Me dijo y comencé a organizar papeles que había mandado que me dejaran aquí—. Katie, deja esos papeles y mírame.

—Ve a grabar, Mel. —Le dije sin mirarla.

Seguí mirando los papeles y ella no se movía, no decía nada. Pero claro, tenía su mirada fija en mí. Seguí en la misma posición, no daría el brazo a torcer en esto.  
Solo que no esperaba lo que hizo. No esperaba que comenzara a quitarse las botas y el traje. La miré extrañada como mostraba su ropa interior de encaje negro.

—¿Qué haces, Mel? ¡Ponte esa ropa! —Le dije y negó.

Dejó todo tirado y se acercó para quitarme los papeles mientras los lanzaba sobre la pequeña mesa. Golpearon la puerta y sentí que mi corazón explotaba.

—¿Katie, estás aquí? —Gritó uno de los asistentes y Mel comenzó a sentarse en mi falda y me tapó la boca para que no hablara—. ¿Está Mel contigo?

—¡Sí, estoy aquí! —Gritó Mel mientras se acomodaba el pelo y acercaba sus pechos a mi rostro con diversión—. Iré en unos momentos, estamos discutiendo algo.

—¡Está bien! ¡Avisaré a maquillaje que te esperen!

El muchacho se fue y tragué saliva.

—Vas a hacer que nos atrapen. —Le dije en un susurro y tomó mis manos para ponerlas en sus caderas y yo suspiré—. ¡Oh, diablos!

—¿Ves este cuerpo, Katie? —Me preguntó y tomó mi rostro con violencia, desesperándome esta actitud. ¡Era demasiado sexy!

—Es imposible no verlo… —Le dije, haciendo alusión de que tenía sus senos en mi cara.

—Pues entonces déjame recordarte que eres quien se está follando este cuerpecito todas las noches. —Me dijo y tragué saliva—. Así que si me ves hablando con alguien, sonriendo… recuerda que estoy siendo amable.

—Eres demasiado amable. —Le dije con dureza y se rió.

—Estaba sacándole información, tonta.

—¿Información? —Le pregunté y me asintió mordiendo su labio.

Se acercó y comenzó a besarme en la comisura de los labios, lo que me hizo suspirar. Se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a dejar besos húmedos mientras sus manos recorrían mi pecho, tomando mis senos entre sus manos.

—¿Quieres matarme, Mel? —Le pregunté.

Se sentó más derecha y comenzó a quitarse la ropa interior, comenzando con la de arriba.

—Por favor, detente. —Le supliqué y negó con la cabeza—. Nos van a descubrir.

—Tienes 10 minutos para hacerme lo que quieras antes de que vuelvan a buscarme.

Muy dentro de mí estaba buscando la compostura necesaria para evitar esta situación y ser profesional. Pero tener los pezones de Mel frente a mí hacía que me cargara de deseo. Ante mi duda, Mel se acercó a mi camisa y comenzó a quitarla, comenzando con el chaleco. No la detuve, una parte de mí no quería hacerlo. Para cuando me quitó todo para dejarlo a un costado, mandé todo al diablo. Me apresuré a ayudarla a quitarme la ropa y una vez desnuda, aún sentada en el sillón, tomé sus glúteos entre mis manos mientras mi boca fue a su pezón. Lo llevé a mi boca y comencé a succionarlo sin hacer ruido. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los suspiros silenciosos y placenteros de Mel.

—Eres tan buena con la lengua… —Me dijo en un susurro.

Sus manos fueron a mi rostro y lo tomaron para besarme con desespero. No teníamos mucho tiempo así que no habría juegos previos. Llevé mi mano hasta su zona y comencé a acariciar sus pliegues con mis dedos que ya estaban mojados.

—Mmm… estás mojada…

—Yo también quiero tocarte.

La vi bajar su mano hasta mi entrepierna y sentí sus fríos dedos sobre mi piel. Sus finos y delicados dedos acariciaron mis pliegues y encontraron mi centro, haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Nos miramos con placer, viendo el disfrute en el rostro de la otra. ¡Demasiado erótico teniendo en cuenta que nos podían atrapar en el acto!  
Tuve que morder mi labio cuando comenzó a frotarme cada vez más, haciéndome mojar. No esperé y metí dos de mis dedos en su interior. Me tomó con furia del pelo con su mano libre y la otra la acomodó en mi entrada, penetrándome con dos dedos. Comenzamos a embestirnos en silencio y sin hacer mucho movimiento para que el tráiler no se moviera.

—Escúchame bien, Katie. —Dijo mientras me embestía con fuerza—. Cada vez que sientas celos de verme con alguien más, quiero que me busques, me lleves a un lugar privado y me folles con todas tus ganas.

—Mmmm… ¿Me pondrás celosa? —Le pregunté acercándome a sus labios.

Nos dimos un beso intenso y luego mordió mi labio en pleno gemido.

—Tengo una sospecha de que esta chica tiene más información de lo que podría imaginar, así que la estoy investigando. Estoy siendo amable con ella porque no confío en que venga tan libremente a pedir disculpas por muy amable que parezca—. Me dijo y apretó los labios para moverse más dentro de mí y dejarme follarla más rápido—. ¡Ahh! ¡Diablos! Katie, necesito que confi… confíes en mí… ahhh… mmm… mierda…

—Estoy cerca, Mel… —Le anuncié y me asintió—. Voy a venirme.

—Lo sé, estás cada vez más apretada. Ahh… me encanta… vamos… llega conmigo… llega conmigo amor.

Le di lo más duro y rápido posible y no pude evitar que el tráiler se moviera un poco, era imposible y esperaba que nadie estuviera cerca.

—¡Eres mía, Mel! —Le dije y me asintió.

—¡Soy tuya! ¡Y tú eres mía, McGrath! —Me agarró con fuerza del pelo con su mano libre y la sentí llegar, empapando mi mano—. Ahhh… Mi amor… Te amo.

Me miró con amor mientras me empestía cada vez más con sus dedos. Saqué los míos de su interior y me hizo abrirme más de piernas. No quitó sus dedos, pero se salió de encima. Se agachó y llevó mi centro a su boca. Se movió rápido mientras chupó con ganas. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás y convulsioné con el enorme orgasmo al que me hizo llegar. Me quedé recuperando el aire mientras la veía salir de mí, tomar una servilleta de papel y limpiarse la cara. La quedé viendo como caminaba por el tráiler, tomando su ropa y vistiéndose. Luego se acercó a la pequeña canilla y lavó su boca con una pasta de dientes que sacó de mi neceser. Me volví a vestir y se acercó a mí para abrazarme antes de irse.

—Te amo, Mel. Lo siento.

—Está bien, entiendo. Solo que debes controlar tus celos, eres demasiado obvia, amor.

Sonreí y dejé que me diera un último beso. Comenzó a abrir la puerta y me miró.

—¿Esta noche te quedas en mi casa? —Me preguntó y le asentí.

—Será un placer.

Me hizo un gesto pervertido y se fue, dejándome sonriendo. Lo que restó del día, estuve entretenida corrigiendo y arreglando el desastre que Jessica dejó atrás. Así que cuando salí del set, me sorprendió de ver a Mel apoyada en el capó de su auto polarizado, esperándome con un café.

—¿Me esperaste? —Le pregunté y asintió.

—No pienso dejarte sola. Eres demasiado sexy, te pueden raptar.

Me reí y tomé el café mientras la vi irse al asiento de conductor y yo al de copiloto. Entramos sin más y una vez que cerré la puerta se acercó y me besó.

—Muy bien, espero que estés lista porque vamos a cenar.

—¿A cenar? —Le dije y me asintió.

—Tenemos una reserva en un restorán, muy discreto.

La miré comenzando a sonreír y encendió el auto, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Mel, me estás llevando a una cita? —Le pregunté.

Me miró y guiñó su ojo.

—Por supuesto. No puedo descuidar a mi novia y dejar que piense que dejo que otras me coqueteen.

Me reí avergonzada ante lo que dijo y antes de arrancar, me miró.

—Ponte el cinturón, cariño.

Sonreí roja de la vergüenza, pero adorándola. Me puse el cinto y dejé que tomara mi mano mientras manejaba a este restorán donde tendríamos nuestra primera cita.

Y ciertamente, fue un acierto. La comida era exquisita, nadie nos molestó y tuvimos una velada romántica y llena de risa. Llegamos a su casa y abrió la puerta a las risas. Cuando entramos no esperábamos lo siguiente. Chris estaba ahí y al vernos, miró al suelo con molestia y dolor.

—¿Chris? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó Mel y él aclaró su garganta.

—Lo siento, es que terminé las grabaciones y sabes que… bueno…

—Oh… sí… —dijo Mel y me sentí incómoda. Mel me miró y sonrió como pudo—. No te preocupes, tomaré mis cosas y me iré. Dame un momento.

Me miró y le asentí. Ella se retiró y yo me quedé ahí de pie sin saber qué hacer o decir. Chris estaba en completo silencio y se notaba la incomodidad de los dos. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento hasta que él se animó.

—¿Cómo te lleva el trabajo de producción? —Me preguntó.

Le sonreí y suspiré.

—Es algo nuevo y más complicado de lo que creía. —Le dije y me asintió.

Volvimos a caer en ese silencio sepulcral y escuché unas ruedas sonar. Miré y era Mel que aparecía con su maleta.

—Ehh… aquí tengo todo. —Dijo algo incómoda al notar el silencio que había entre los dos—. Yo… Katie… ¿me permites un momento con Chris?

Me preguntó y le asentí.

—Claro, dame la maleta. Te espero en el auto.

Me asintió y me entregó las llaves. Me salí de ahí antes de que me diera un ataque, demasiado raro e incómodo.

*Melissa Pov.*

Katie se fue y Chris levantó la cabeza para mirarme con dolor.

—Lo siento, Chris. —Le dije y me miró apretando los labios.

—Esto… es más duro de lo que creía. —Me dijo y me sentí una mierda de persona por estar haciéndole esto—. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, quiero que te quede claro. Es solo que… no estuvimos casados ni… un año siquiera…

Me acerqué a él y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Lo miré y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas por lo que verlo así en ese estado tan vulnerable, hizo que mis ojos también hicieran lo mismo.

—Quiero que sepas, que te amo Chris. —Le dije y comenzó a llorar—. De verdad lo hago y eres un gran hombre. Eres el hombre perfecto, el esposo perfecto.

—Ya, Mel…

—Es la verdad. —Le dije y me miró dejando caer sus lágrimas—. Espero que en tu corazón encuentres algún día el perdón. Y realmente espero que tu familia no me odie. No quise lastimarte, de verdad que no.

Asintió y lo vi dudar. Lo dejé un momento juntar fuerza hasta que me miró.

—¿Logré hacerte feliz al menos? Sé que fue poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero… ¿Te hice sentir algo?

Me acerqué a él y besé sus labios. Me devolvió el beso y me alejé para mirarlo con tristeza.

—Me hiciste muy feliz. Y me odio por hacerte esto, pero me enseñaste a seguir mi corazón y…

—Y tu corazón es suyo, lo sé. —Me interrumpió y me miró.

Se acercó una vez más y me besó, esta vez con necesidad y dolor. Supe que era su despedida y lo permití, sabía que lo necesitaba. Se alejó de repente y me alejó con sus manos poco a poco.

—¿Puedo pedirte un solo favor? —Me pidió y le asentí—. No dejes que nadie te quite esa felicidad, esa sonrisa que tienes cuando Katie está a tu lado.

Sonreí y le asentí.

—Y tú prométeme algo. —Le dije y me asintió—. Que cuando estés listo, dejarás que alguien más ocupe ese corazón y te haga feliz.

Me sonrió y asintió.

—Te lo prometo.

Le sonreí y decidí salir de ahí. Tomé las llaves de mi bolsillo y las dejé sobre la mesita junto a la puerta. Me giré a verlo y me sonreía muy apuesto. Abrí la puerta y me fui de ahí comenzando a llorar. Me sentía pésima por estar haciéndole esto pero no tenía opción. No puedo vivir una mentira, no es justo para mí.

Me metí en el auto y Katie estaba al volante. Cerré la puerta y se quedó en silencio.

—¿Estás bien? —Me preguntó.

Le asentí y la miré.

—¿Podemos ir a casa, amor? —Le dije y me sonrió—. Quiero sentarme a ver una película contigo, Osin y Farley a nuestros pies.

Me asintió y tomó mi mano.

—Por supuesto, le diré a Azie que nos lo lleve a casa.

Encendió el auto y la detuve justo cuando iba a arrancar. Me miró como me acercaba y la besé. Dejé que mis labios acariciaran los suyos y me dejé llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sentía paz, libertad, se sentía correcto. Cortamos el beso con dificultad y noté sus ojos verdes sobre los míos.

—Te amo, Mel. Te amo y te lo demostraré.

—Ya lo haces, créeme.

Me sonrió y encendió el auto para irnos a casa. Y cumplió con su palabra, hizo que Azie trajera los perros, puso una película y la vimos abrazadas. Solo sé que me quedé dormida en sus brazos mientras lloraba. Necesitaba hacer mi duelo por Chris y ella lo entendió mejor de lo que esperaba. Sí, me casé porque Jessica me lo pidió, pero eso no quita que lo quise y saber que lo lastimé era algo que tenía que tomarme el tiempo de perdonármelo a mí misma.  
Solo agradecí que estuviera en los brazos correctos en estos momentos. En los brazos de una mujer irlandesa que me había sentir mariposas con solo verla sonreír.

...

**¡Mel ya cerró su ciclo con Chris! Era algo necesario para que pudiera estar tranquila con Katie.**

**¿Creen que podrán adaptarse a la relación? ¿O tendrán dificultades al conocerse como pareja?**

**Laureen**


	11. Capítulo 10

***Melissa Pov.***

El olor de su piel llenó mis poros, así como la sensación de su brazo envolviéndome. Por lo que abrí los ojos y noté que estábamos en la habitación. ¿Cuándo vinimos para aquí? ¿Será que Katie me cargó? Me giré lentamente y la observé con una sonrisa. Estaba plácidamente dormida, aún con la ropa puesta, así que supongo que se durmió sin siquiera cambiarse. Estiré mi mano y acaricié su rostro con ternura. Su piel era blanca, típica de los europeos y podía notar las raíces rubias queriendo asomarse. Sonreí aún más al pensar que debería tintarse el pelo.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —Dijo adormilada, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Que tienes que tintarte el pelo. —Le dije y dejó escapar una pequeña risita, la cual fue demasiado adorable, debo destacar—. Te dormiste con la ropa puesta.

—Ajam... —Dijo asintiendo, sin abrir los ojos—. Anoche nos quedamos dormidas en el sillón, apenas pude cargarte hasta aquí. Solo me quité los zapatos.

—¿Me cargaste? —Le pregunté y asintió.

—Ajam... —Dijo apenas en un hilo.

Me acerqué más a ella y comencé a dejar besos por su mandíbula. Ella estiró sus brazos y me abrazó.

—Eso me gusta... —Dijo sonriendo y me moví hasta sus labios, dejando besos ahí también—. Y esto también me gusta.

Abrí más los labios y me dejé besar. El sonido de nuestros labios acariciándose resonó en toda la habitación. Cerré los ojos plácidamente para disfrutar del exquisito beso que me estaba brindando. Sin cortar el beso, me movió para quedar debajo de mí y me puse encima. Por instinto, se abrió de piernas y me acomodé entre ellas. A medida que el beso se intensificaba, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, mi respiración era cada vez más pesada y mi lengua ya estaba en su boca, acariciando la suya. Por lo que mi entrepierna mostró la necesidad dejando salir líquido. Era increíble la manera que tiene de hacerme mojar con solo un beso. Dejó escapar una risa y corté el beso para mirarla.

—¿Qué te hace reír, si se puede saber? —Le pregunté.

—Recordaba... nuestro segundo encuentro. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Dos días después de la Comic-Con? Cuando me aparecí en tu viejo apartamento.

Sonreí y asentí, jamás hablamos de ese momento... ni del que vino después.

Flashblack*

Trataba de aprenderme el guión de la nueva temporada, pero mi mente estaba en otra cosa. Jessica me llamaba cada una hora y me pedía actualización de mi ubicación, estaba paranoica. El recuerdo de esa noche me carcomía la cabeza. Los besos, las caricias, lo bien que me sentí a su lado. ¿Cómo es que ella me hace sentir tanto? El timbre de mi casa sonó y suspiré. Seguro era Jessica que vino a asegurarse que estoy aquí. Me puse de pie y miré por la ventana. ¿Estaba lloviendo? Estiré mis brazos y abrí la puerta. Cuando lo hice abrí bien mis ojos al ver quién estaba ahí.

—¡¿Katie?! —Dije y miré como estaba completamente empapada—. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estás empapada! ¡¡Pasa!!

Entró sin demorar y cerré la puerta, cerrándola con llave. Cuando me giré, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con urgencia. ¡Y claro que le devolví el beso! Permití que me empujara contra la pared y comencé a quitarle la ropa mojada. Primero su campera deportiva, que cayó pesada al piso como si tuviera plomo. Se movió a mi cuello para dejar besos mientras sus manos me quitaban el pantalón y carajo que estaba desesperada por sentirla. Gemí y la alejé para ayudarla a quitarse todo. Dejamos la ropa ahí y la arrastré de la mano hasta mi cuarto. Farley estaba acostado en la cama y le hice un gesto.

—¡Ve, Farley! ¡Ve! —Le dije y él se fue sin chistar.

Cerré la puerta y volví a los brazos de Katie, que me tomaron y llevaron a la cama. Su pelo mojado hacía caricias sobre mi piel y sus labios estaban besando cada rincón de mi piel.

—No puedo dejar de desearte, de extrañarte... —Me dijo.

—Ni yo, no te vas de mi mente. —Le dije y terminé de desnudarla.

Me quitó la ropa interior inferior mientras me quitaba la de arriba, las lancé a un costado y sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo. Comenzó a devorar mis pezones y encorvé mi espalda, sintiendo que me mojaba por ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Me preguntó y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Quizás media hora. —Le dije, recordando que Jessica me llamaría.

—Hagamos que valga la pena... —Dijo para bajar hasta mi entrepierna.

Dibujó una serie de besos hasta mi muslo, se detuvo ahí y comenzó a morder.

—¡Ayy! —Grité, ya que mordió fuerte, pero luego comenzó a succionar—. Vas a dejarme marca.

—Quiero que recuerdes este momento, Mel. —Me dijo.

Dejé que me marcara y luego me agarré fuerte de las sábanas cuando su boca me tomó con ganas para chupar mi centro.

—¡¡Ahhh!! Ahhh... Ahhh... —Gemí.

—Estas deliciosa... empapada... —Dijo pasando su lengua y probándome—. Me excita que te mojes tanto.

La vi querer volver a la misma posición, pero no lo soporté. La tomé y recosté en la cama. La abrí de piernas y crucé nuestros centros. Prácticamente sentada en ella, comencé a embestirla.

—¡Ah! ¡Mel! —Gimió—. Ahhh... me encanta... ahhh... sí... sigue, sigue...

—Ahhh... Katie... Ahhh...

Me acerqué para besarla mientras seguí moviendo mis caderas contra ella. No me detuve ni bajé el ritmo. Sus manos me tomaban con fuerza las caderas y los senos. Se movía desesperada por mi piel mientras yo me apoyaba en la cama para mantener el ritmo.

—¡¡Ahh!! ¡Mel, estoy cerca!

—¡Ahh! Yo... también... ahhhh... ahhhh...

—¡¡Oh, Mel!! —Gritó y la vi contraerse desesperada—. ¡¡Ahh!! ¡MEL! AHHH, MEL... AHHHH...

La vi dejar de moverse y abrir la boca lanzando un grito ahogado. Me moví un par de veces más y sentí la presión en mi vientre y la sensación exquisita del orgasmo llegando a mí. Dejé de moverme y disfruté de cómo cada parte de mi cuerpo sufría el desgaste del momento. Pero no tenía tiempo de descansar, solo pude apoyarme en ella y besarla otra vez. Entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos y nos acariciamos en medio de las respiraciones pesadas hasta que quedó encima de mí. El beso fue profundo y tener la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío era más que maravilloso.

—No sé si podremos con esto... —Me dijo y se alejó de mi beso, aún desnuda sobre mí—. No quiero dejarte, pero Jessica me tiene amarrada.

—Lo sé... a mí... —Dije y me miró seria, por lo que lo solté—. Quiere casarme antes.

Se quedó en silencio un momento y tragó saliva.

—¿Cuándo? —Me preguntó.

Cerré los ojos y se sentó en la cama, alejándose de mí.

—En unos meses... Antes de que se estrene la nueva temporada.

Nos quedamos mirando y la vi alejarse de mí. Tomó su ropa interior y fui a mi ropero. En silencio le di ropa para ponerse y me asintió mientras me ponía algo liviano. Regresamos a la sala, donde tomó su ropa y la metió en una bolsa, ya que estaba mojada. Sabía que se iría y le di un paraguas antes de abrir la puerta. Quedó mirando el paraguas y levantó la mirada. Me miró y se acercó para darme un beso con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Cortó el beso y me miró.

—Nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste sentir, Katie. —Le dije y me sonrió.

—Ni yo lo que tú a mí... —Me dijo.

Se fue de ahí y caí de rodillas comenzando a llorar. Farley se acercó para darme cariño y fue cuando sonó el celular. Vi que era Jessica, así que tomé el celular furiosa y contesté.

—¡¡Ya basta, Jessica!! ¡¡Estoy en mi casa maldita sea!! —Le grité y no la dejé decirme nada—. Voy a apagar mi teléfono así que deja de molestar. ¡Ya demasiado arruinas mi vida!

Corté la llamada y lancé el celular al piso hasta que se apagó. No sé si se rompió, solo sé que dejé que mi perro me consolara y lloré, porque esta mujer me gustaba muchísimo y jamás podría estar con ella.

End Flashback*

Katie seguía riendo y fruncí el ceño.

—¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber? —Le pregunté y se detuvo para mirarme aún con una enorme sonrisa—. Ese momento no fue gracioso.

—No... es que... yo seguía detrás de la puerta... —Dijo y la miré sorprendida—. Y escuché cuando tiraste el teléfono. Me he imaginado el gesto de Jessica desde ese entonces. Jamás te vi así de enojada.

Me reí y me arrimé a su cuerpo dándole un beso.

—No quieres verme enojada en vivo y en directo, créeme. —Le dije.

Comencé a levantarme de la cama y me tomó de los brazos, tirándome sobre ella por lo que me reí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Me preguntó y me reí.

—Tenemos que levantarnos, Katie. Tenemos que filmar hoy.

—Soy la productora, te ordeno que no salgas de la cama.

La miré sorprendida y me senté sobre ella.

—¿Qué quiere que le haga, Srta. Productora?

Me sonrió, se sentó en la cama y me tomó de las caderas.

—Quiero que me hagas gemir y se lo envíes en forma de audio a Jessica.

No pude evitar comenzar a reír sin parar y la contagie. Comenzamos a reírnos y mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo miré y era el número de Jessica. Dejé de reírme y miré. Intercambié una mirada con Katie, que me asintió, seria. Respiré hondo y contesté, no sin antes darle al botón de grabar llamada y altavoz.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le contesté.

—Oh, disculpa... ¿Te interrumpo? —Dijo irónica.

Le hice un gesto a Katie para que hiciera silencio.

—Si no me dices qué quieres voy a cortar. —Le advertí.

—Quiero que dejes a Katie. —Me dijo y comencé a reír.

—No voy a dejar a Katie, si eso es lo que pretendes.

—Lo harás, Melissa. O ya verás.

Sentí como la furia corría dentro de mí y comencé a gritar.

—¡¿Y qué vas a hacer?! ¿Decirle a todo el mundo? ¡¡Pues hazlo!! ¡Me tienes cansada! ¡¡Déjame en paz!!

—Oh, ahora te haces la mala. ¡Qué adorable!

Y ahí me cansé. Dejé el celular sobre la cama y comencé a desnudarme. Katie me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Sabes qué, Jessica? Voy a cortar la llamada para follarme a la nueva productora. Disculpa.

Tomé el celular y corté la llamada. Katie me miró anonadada.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Mel? —Me preguntó.

Terminé de quitarle el pantalón junto con su ropa interior y me senté en la cama para quitarle lo que restaba.

—Creo que es tiempo que conozcas a tu novia, McGrath...

Le dije para luego perderme en sus senos, disfrutando de estar desnudas. Gimió y rió al mismo tiempo. Me acomodé para dejar una pierna en medio de las suyas y hacer presión a su centro mientras me devoré ese hermoso pezón rosado.

—Mmmm... me gustan los beneficios que tengo cuando te enojas con Jessica. Creo que le diré que llame más seguido.

Me reí y fui a darle un beso. Mordí su labio y me miró con deseo, comenzando a dilatar sus ojos.

—Pues la próxima dejo la llamada corriendo para que escuche como te hago gemir.

Comencé a moverme, presionando su centro con mi rodilla y comenzó a gemir en mi boca.

—Mmm... ahhh...

Sentí que levantaba una de sus piernas para hacerme lo mismo. Comenzó a presionar y me enloqueció.

—Mmm... que delicia... —dije al sentir que me presionaba en el lugar justo.

El movimiento fue cada vez más continuo y carajos que me estaba volviendo loca. Se abrió más de piernas y tomó mi cadera, acomodándome en su centro. La miré a los ojos y su verde era casi inexistente, tenía los ojos dilatados y la vista de su rostro cargado de deseo mientras que sus pezones estaban duros, era excitante. Me moví cada vez más, embistiendo y notando que sus manos me tomaron los senos. Mis pezones quedaron durísimos ante su agarre y cerré los ojos disfrutando de su tacto.

—Te ves demasiado sensual, Mel...

Me dijo y abrí los ojos para mirarla. Me observa detenidamente con una sonrisa.

Me lancé sobre ella y cerré los ojos, besándola. Seguí moviéndome y sentí sus manos en mi espalda, acariciándome y tomando mis glúteos para presionarme contra ella.

—Te amo, Katie... —Le dije y sus manos me abrazaron, dándome una sensación de protección en todo mi ser.

—Yo también te amo. Tanto que quiero que me permitas hacerte el amor. ¿Me dejas?

Le sonreí y le asentí sintiendo mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Hazme el amor... Por favor...

Cambiamos de lugares rodando en la cama y levantó mi pierna con su mano y volvió a acomodarse en mí. Acarició mi muslo mientras recorría mi cuello en besos y deslizó sus manos por mi cintura, dejando que mis piernas se deslizaran lentamente por su cuerpo. Tragué saliva y me sorprendió lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Eres hermosa... —Me dijo y comenzó a dejar besos por todo mi rostro mientras se movía contra mí, haciendo fricción y me empapaba con su líquido—. Talentosa... Y quiero que tengas esa hermosa sonrisa siempre, que jamás dejes de ser así... Tan dulce... Tan niña.

—Oh, mi amor... —Le dije en un hilo de voz.

Sus palabras me llegaron hasta lo profundo de mi alma. Me miró un momento y notó que estaba llorando, sonrió y dejó besos sobre cada lágrima. La arrimé a mí, tomando sus caderas y acariciando su espalda mientras dejaba besos en su cuello.

—Mmm... Ahhh... —Gemía embistiendo.

—Mmmm... Mmm... Ahhh...

Se sentía más que antes, el placer era enorme y todo desapareció en ese instante. Ese instante en que me fundí en sus brazos y nos hicimos el amor. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la miré mientras me embestía.

—Estoy enamorada de ti. Muy enamorada.

Le dije y me sonrió.

—Prométeme que está vez no te irás, Mel. —Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, llorando igual que yo—. No como el día antes de tu boda.

Le asentí y me arrimé más a ella. Me dejé llegar y ambas llegamos al clímax al mismo tiempo. Cayó rendida en mis brazos y la hice abrazarme.

—No me iré más de tu lado. —Le dije y acaricié su rostro—. Esta vez lucharé por ti. Te amo.

—Yo también te amo. —Me dijo abrazándome—. Yo no volveré a alejarme de ti como lo hice después m también lucharé por esto.

Nos quedamos así abrazadas un momento, ahislando los problemas por un instante. Y yo recordé ese día.

Flashback*

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Voy a casarme mañana. ¿Por qué hago lo que ella me dice? ¿Por qué no me voy tras Katie? Miraba la sala de mi apartamento, todas durmiendo en el piso. Habíamos tenido mi despedida de soltera, que consistió en películas y mucho alcohol. Y aquí estaba, sin poder dormir con una botella de vino tinto en la mano. Suspiré y terminé la botella. ¿Así será mi vida? Estaré al lado de un hombre maravilloso que amo pero que lamentablemente no estoy enamorada y del cual no estoy segura de casarme. Quiero terminar esa relación y correr a los brazos de Katie. ¿Será que ella también desea eso? Terminé la botella y me puse de pie, fui por zapatos y me puse una camera deportiva con capucha.

—¿A dónde vas? —Dijo mi madre y le sonreí.

—Voy a caminar un rato. No digas nada que salí.

—Tranquila, te guardo el secreto. Ve...

Le asentí y me fui de ahí. Caminé en la oscuridad por la ciudad de Vancouver hasta que llegué al edificio. No podía ir por la puerta porque estaba el auto de Jessica estacionado, vigilando que alguien entrara o ella saliera en mi busca. ¡Maldita!

Aproveché la escalera de incendios y llegué hasta su ventana. Cuando llegué, estaba despierta. Estaba sentada leyendo y sonreí ante la imagen. Tragué saliva y golpeé el vidrio con cuidado. Levantó la mirada al instante y al verme dejó el libro a un lado y corrió a abrirme. Levantó la ventana y me miró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Jessica está en la puerta del edificio, no me deja salir por miedo a que vaya por ti.

—Lo sé, la esquivé. —Le dije y me hizo espacio para pasar.

Una vez que entré, cerró la ventana y me miró.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Mañana vas a casarte.

—Lo sé... —Le dije y la miré tragando saliva—. Tenía que verte una última vez.

—Nos veremos en el set. —Me Dijo secamente y asentí.

—Pero en el set no podré hacer esto...

Y me acerqué para besarla. Me devolvió el beso y dejé que me llevará hasta su cama. Me recostó ahí y no dijimos nada. Nos besamos, acariciamos, tocamos. Nos desnudamos y follamos hasta que noté que eran las cinco de la madrugada y en cualquier momento comenzaría a salir el sol.

—¿Tienes que irte? —Me preguntó.

—Sí... —Le dije.

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí otra vez. Me acerqué a la ventana y ella estaba desnuda, sentada en la cama. Me miró y comenzó a llorar.

—No te cases, Mel...

La miré y me acerqué. Le di un beso y soporté las ganas de llorar.

—No te olvides de esto que vivimos, por favor. Me hiciste sentir una mujer de verdad y no me arrepiento de cada instante en que tú cuerpo tocó el mío.

Y sin más, me salí por la ventana y prácticamente corrí lejos. Por suerte Jessica no me vio, se veía que estaba dormida. Llegué a mi apartamento y mamá me esperaba con el desayuno mientras que todas dormían.

—¿Qué sucede, Mel? —Me preguntó.

La miré y tragué saliva.

—No me preguntes, no me hagas decirte.

Me miró preocupada pero asintió. Me entregó mis panqueques y antes de que comenzará a comer, me hizo mirarla.

—No importa lo que decidas, Mel. Pero eso debe hacerte feliz y esa debe ser tu única misión. Eres mi hija y te amo.

—Yo también te amo, mami.

Y me quedé mirando mi desayuno con pena. Sabía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida.

End Flashback*

Es una locura, teniendo en cuenta que para poder disfrutar mi noche de bodas con Chris, tuve que emborracharme hasta que imaginé que lo hacía con ella. Y eso era algo que me guardé para mí misma. Siempre amé a Katie, pero está mañana me terminó de enamorar. Me entregué a ella y le hice el amor. Fue el momento en que Katie Mcgrath se convirtió en mi pareja.

...

**Bueno, bueno. Teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que ha tenido wattpad, prefiero actualizar aquí también por las dudas.**

**¿Qué creen de los flashback? ¿Se habían dado cuenta al inicio de esta historia que ellas jamás dijeron que tuvieron un solo encuentro? Pronto sabrán que Jessica les mintió cuando les dijo que CW sabía lo de su relación y se tocará ese asunto en el próximo capítulo.**

**¿Qué creen que hará Jessica?**

_Laureen_


	12. Capítulo 11

***Katie Pov.***

Mi día había sido… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Atroz! Simplemente una locura. Estuvimos todo el día grabando y cuando miré la hora, estaba regresando a casa a las doce y media de la madrugada. Por lo que llegué y noté que Mel estaba dormida con Farley y Osin a cada lado, por lo que apenas pude acurrucarme en la cama porque ninguno de los tres me dejó espacio.

Desperté sintiéndome demasiado cómoda y noté que estaba sola en la cama. Ni Melissa o nuestros perros estaban. ¿Qué diablos? Miré la hora y eran las 7. ¿Dónde estaba? Me puse de pie y aún descalza, me dirigí hasta la sala. Me quedé petrificada con lo que veía. Así que me apoyé en la pared y observé. ¿Qué diablos?

Mel estaba sentada en el piso cruzada de piernas, con la mesa de café frente a ella, la computadora encima, Farley de un lado y Osin del otro, la mesa llena de dulces, donas y café. ¿Y eso era palomitas? La vi tomar una dona y llevarla a su boca.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Le pregunté.

Levantó la mirada y me sonrió.

—¡Hola! ¿Despertaste? ¡Hay café! —Me dijo mirando y noté que le dio play.

Escuché las voces y me giré de la nada, dándome cuenta lo que estaba mirando.

—Mel, ¿estás mirando The Tudors?

Me asintió y habló luego de masticar.

—Llevo despierta desde las 4 y he estado mirando varios capítulos. Hace unos años vi la primera temporada y estoy viendo la dos. Quiero ver dónde apareces. Estoy por ver el capítulo 5.

—Ehh… ¿Mel? —Le dije y la miré mientras me servía café en una taza con el ceño fruncido—. No creo que debas ver eso.

—¿Por qué? —Me preguntó y sonrió, poniendo el capítulo en pausa—. Es uno de tus primeros trabajos como actriz, quiero verlo. Estoy curiosa de ver tus trabajos previos.

Y ahí siguió la señorita. La dejé ver el capítulo mientras me senté en el sillón a su lado y aclaré la garganta para evadir mis nervios cuando Henry aparece y besa a mi personaje. La vi sonreír mirando, hasta que más adelante, vino lo que quería evitar. Tuve que morder mi labio para evitar reírme cuando quedó tensa. Bajó el volumen y quedó roja mientras giraba la cabeza lentamente, mientras la escena continuaba en la computadora.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que viera. —Me dijo y sonreí.

—Nadie quiere ver como a su novia se la folla otro, Mel.

Cortó la escena y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tuviste algo con Jonathan? —Dijo mientras tomaba una dona y la masticaba, recordandome a Kara Danvers.

—No, no lo tuve. —Le dije y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Hay alguna otra escena así o hay algo que sí pueda mirar?

—Puedes mirar Merlín. —Le dije y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y las demás? ¿Por qué no quieres que vea todo eso?

—Porque me veo demasiado gay y ya estás celosa.

Ella insistía en que quería ver algo mío, así que la hice ver Merlín. Sabía que le gustaría y nos quedamos toda la mañana mirando.

—¿No tienes que ir al set? —Me preguntó Mel.

—No, Emily insistió en que me tomara el fin de semana libre.

Se tiró hacia atrás en el sillón y luego se apoyó en mis piernas.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría? —Me preguntó y le asentí para que continuara—. Irnos a algún lado, alejarnos de todo y simplemente relajarnos.

Suspiré y estiré mi mano para acariciar su pelo. Sonreí. Ya que con solo verla me parece lo más adorable del mundo. Tiene la piel perfecta, la sonrisa perfecta. Y fue mirándola que me di cuenta de algo. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi familia? ¿Qué sucede si en las redes, Jessica habla de lo nuestro y mi familia y la suya se enteran por los medios?

—¿Qué sucede? —Me preguntó, dejando de sonreír.

—Mel, creo que debemos hablar con nuestras familias. —Le dije y se sentó, abandonando mis piernas.

Acomodó su pelo y me miró.

—¿Crees que Jessica hará algo?

—Es lo que temo. Y es mejor que estén preparados.

La vi mirar a la nada y pensar un momento.

—No me había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Pero cómo le digo a mi familia lo que le hice a Chris? Le tienen demasiado cariño.

Respiré hondo y estiré mi mano para acariciar su rostro. Sonreí mientras acariciaba su sedosa piel. En especial porque cerró los ojos y me miró sonriendo.

—¿Cómo vamos a decirles? —Me preguntó.

Respiré hondo y suspiré. Pero recordé que ella quería un viaje y sonreí.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un viaje a Irlanda y comenzamos por mi familia?

Abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Dijo sentándose derecha sobre sus piernas y fue lo más adorable que he visto en toda mi vida—. Siempre he querido regresar a Irlanda.

—Vamos a hacer un pequeño bolso. —Le dije y tomé su mano, arrastrándola a la habitación—. Porque iremos de compras en Dublin.

Saltó encima de mi espalda y me reí mientras me sostenía de la pared para no caerme. Nuestras risas inundaron toda la casa e hice lo posible para cargarla. Cuando llegamos al closet se bajó y me ayudó a improvisar un pequeño bolso para cada una. Una vez que teníamos todo, nos aseguramos de tener nuestros pasaportes. Estaba asegurándome de tener el mío cuando me lo sacó de la mano y comenzó a mirarlo.

—Katherine Elizabeth McGrath… —Decía leyendo y sonreí mirándola con una ceja levantada—. 3 de enero… se lo diré a los fans que creen que eres vampira.

Tomé su pasaporte y comencé a leer el suyo de la misma forma.

—¡Oh, disculpa Melissa Marie Benoist! Nacida el 4 de octubre. Eres de libra, eso lo explica todo.

—¿Disculpa? —Dijo tomando una campera y poniéndosela—. ¿Qué es lo que explica Srta. Capricornio?

Me acerqué para envolverla en mis brazos y le hablé cerca de los labios.

—Pues, usted es muy vanidosa. No le gusta que la critiquen y eres muy indecisa.

—Y usted es pesimista, rencorosa, exigente. —Me dijo y me regaló un beso—. Pero con esas cosas y más es que te amo.

Sonreí y le regalé un segundo beso, más sentido. Luego de darnos cariños, tomamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a preparar a nuestros perrhijos. Porque no, no los dejaríamos. Mientras Melissa preparaba el collar de Farley, tomé el celular y llamé a Nicole para avisarle que nos iríamos a Irlanda el fin de semana. Luego le avisé a Emily, que me indicó, disfrutáramos. Cualquier cosa me diría para que pueda trabajar desde la computadora. Me recordó que había una semana de descanso para la serie y que movería los días de grabación de Mel para que pudiéramos resolver nuestros asuntos, ya que le expliqué que íbamos a hablar con nuestras familias para alertarlos de Jessica. Y ella me dio una recomendación que valoré, alejarnos del aeropuerto y las líneas comerciales.

—¿Qué te dijo Emily? —Me preguntó Mel con los dos perros junto a ella y lista para salir.

—Me recomendó que no fuéramos por las líneas comerciales. Y bueno, voy a hacer lo que nunca hago.

—¿El qué? —Me preguntó mientras salíamos de ahí para el estacionamiento del edificio por el ascensor.

Salimos de él y nos metimos en el auto de Mel. Ella acomodó a los perros atrás y luego se sentó, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras yo hacía una llamada.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. McGrath. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

—Buenas tardes, necesito solicitar el servicio de viaje privado.

Sentí la mirada de Mel que me articulaba "¿Viaje privado?" pero le hice un gesto para que hiciera silencio.

—Por supuesto, Srta. ¿Para cuándo quiere el servicio, hacia dónde y cuántas personas son?

—Somos dos personas y dos perros. Es para Irlanda, Dublin. Y lo quiero para dentro de una hora y media aproximadamente.

—Perfecto, déjeme los datos de cada una de las personas que viajan y lo tendrá listo en el tiempo solicitado.

Le di los datos que me pidió y me indicó que todo estaría listo en el aeropuerto cuando llegáramos. Tendríamos que ir por otra puerta que es para la zona privada y cuando arranqué el viaje, Mel me miraba.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer, Katie? —Me preguntó y le sonreí.

—Amor, Lena Luthor no es la única que tiene dinero. —Le indiqué y me miró levantando las cejas.

—Espera… —Dijo pensando un segundo y me reí mientras giraba a la derecha—. ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes un avión privado?

—Bueno, no es mío. Es del banco privado del cual soy socia. —Le expliqué.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y entramos por la entrada que nos habían indicado. Mostramos nuestros pasaportes y pasamos por la sección de aduanas. Una vez que tomaron los datos de nuestra salida del país, nos encaminamos a la pista privada con los perros. Nos llevaron al avión, donde unas azafatas esperaban y acomodaron a Farley y Osin. Tomé el celular y disqué para llamar a mi madre. Esperé al tono hasta que contestó.

—¡Kashy! —Dijo entusiasmada y sonreí.

—Hola, mami. —Le dije y Mel me sonrió mientras la veía escribir en su celular—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Aquí, preparada para ir a dormir. ¿Tú? ¿Cómo estás cariño?

—Bien, mamá. Necesito que me escuches, estoy en un avión yendo para casa. Pasaré el fin de semana.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Me gritó por lo que tuve que alejar el celular para que no me dejara sorda—. ¡Qué alegría! ¡Te esperaré con algo delicioso!

—Perfecto. —Le dije y tomé aire—. Mamá, tengo mucho que contarte y explicarte. Pero… no voy sola.

Se hizo un silencio y Mel había dejado el celular para mirarme.

—¿No? ¿Con quién?

—¿Recuerdas a Melissa, la actriz?

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! La que hace de Supergirl. Esa muchacha me cae muy bien. Me alegra que al fin la podamos conocer.

Sonreí y me avergoncé un poco. La azafata nos indicó con un gesto que íbamos a despegar y le asentí.

—Ya vamos a despegar, mamá. Evita mencionar mucho que vamos, queremos discreción. Entenderás por qué cuando te explique todo.

—Muy bien, cariño. Haré que tu hermano deje tu auto en el aeropuerto de Dublín. Sabes dónde esconde las llaves.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias.

Corté la llamada y puse el celular en modo avión.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de viaje? —Me preguntó Mel.

—Unas horas. —Le dije y le sonreí—. Ven conmigo. Aquí tengo lugar.

Sonrió y se desprendió el cinto para moverse junto a mí. No tenía ningún problema con darle la mano ni nada, ya que las azafatas se retiraron y nos dejaron a solas. Era lo bueno de tener este avión privado a disposición. Jamás lo uso pero esta situación lo ameritaba. Aprovechamos todo el viaje para dormir y lo hicimos abrazadas. Cuando logré abrir los ojos, noté que estaba amaneciendo y la azafata arreglaba la mesa con un desayuno mientras Osin y Farley comían en platos para animales como si fueran reyes. Sonreí al verlos y la azafata se acercó a nosotras cuando Melissa despertaba.

—Estaremos llegando a Dublín en una hora. Ya tienen listo su desayuno.

—Muchas gracias.

Le dije y Mel estiró sus brazos para desperezarse. Largó un suspiro y me miró sonriente.

—¿Jet privado con desayuno incluido? ¿Cuánto dinero tienes, Katie?

Sonreí y levanté mis cejas.

—Bastante. Aunque no tengo tanto como tendría Lena.

Me sonrió y fue un momento al baño para arreglarse. La vi ir a chequear a Farley mientras fui al baño y simplemente me arreglé un poco, sin maquillarme ni nada. Cuando salí, Mel me esperaba sentada mirando por la ventana. Desayunamos en calma y disfrutamos del amanecer por la pequeña ventana del avión.

Cuando aterrizamos tuvimos que pasar por aduana para control de entrada al país y nos hicieron pasar por la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Lo que significó que Mel se pusiera los lentes de sol y yo también. Caminamos tan rápido como pudimos y agradecimos que nadie nos reconociera. Le envié un mensaje a mi hermano, avisándole que habíamos llegado y que íbamos al centro. Al ver mi auto, saqué las llaves que estaban escondidas en la rueda y Mel comenzó a reír.

—¿Quién diablos esconde las llaves ahí? —Me preguntó y me reí mientras abría y la dejaba entrar.

Mi celular sonó y noté que era Rory que me decía nos esperaba ahí.

—Mi hermano, Rory. —Le dije y dejamos entrar a los perros—. Vamos al centro de compras y lo veremos ahí. ¿Te parece?

—¡Claro! —Dijo y la vi sacar una cámara profesional Nikon de su bolso—. ¡Quiero sacar fotos así que ve despacio!

Me reí pero le di el gusto de pasearla por la ciudad. Hasta Farley y Osin disfrutaron del viaje. Llegamos a las tiendas y nos encontramos con mi hermano, que estaba apoyado contra un poste de luz mirando su celular.

—¡Oye, Eejit! —Le grité y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Dijo Mel llevando a los dos perros por la correa.

—Idiota. —Le dije y se rió. Me acerqué a mi hermano y me abrazó con fuerza—. ¡Te extrañé, estúpido!

—Yo también te extrañé, hermanita. —Me dijo y luego se alejó para mirar con sorpresa a Melissa—. Oye, Supergirl. ¡Hola!

Mel sonrió y se acercó para darle un abrazo amistoso.

—Un gusto conocerte, Rory.

—Igualmente. —dijo él y se alejó para saludar con un gesto de su mano a Osin y Farley y mirarme—. ¿Qué haces en Irlanda? ¿Qué pasó?

—Vamos a comprar algo de ropa y te contaremos en un almuerzo.

—Sí, sobre eso. —dijo y me miró—. Mamá nos espera en Ashford para almorzar. Me dijo que Sean no estará porque está de viaje por trabajo, pero te manda un beso enorme y que te irá a ver a Canadá pronto.

Sentí mi corazón latir como loco al ver a Mel un tanto incómoda. Pero sabía que tenía que decirle algo a Rory, al menos adelantarle.

—Rory… antes de que sigamos… —Le dije y me miró, robándonos las correas de los perros para llevarlos él—. Tengo que explicarte algo.

Me asintió y luego de tragar saliva, tomé la mano de Mel y lo miré.

—Es muy largo de explicar, pero Melissa y yo estamos juntas.

Me miró sorprendido y abriendo los ojos como platos. Miró de mí a Melissa y comenzó a sonreír en grandes proporciones, lo cual temí y vi venir las siguientes palabras.

—Pero mírate, Kashy… los fans tenían razón. ¡Te ligaste a Supergirl!

Comenzamos a reír y él dejó de reírse y la miró.

—Un momento. ¿Tú no estabas casada?

Iba a decir algo pero Mel me ganó.

—Esa es la larga historia. Pero no, estoy divorciándome.

—Pues, en ese caso… me alegra saber que al fin alguien capturó ese corazón.

Le sonreí a mi hermano y nos fuimos a comprar ropa. Estuvimos una hora dando vueltas hasta que regresamos al auto y nos encaminamos a Ashford, con una hora de viaje entre risas y contándole lo que había pasado con Jessica.

—Esa mujer nunca me cayó bien. —Dijo Rory y Mel sonrió.

—Es una pesadilla. Pero sí, queríamos hacerles saber lo que está pasando porque tememos que haga algo como decir a los medios de nuestra relación.

Asintió y seguimos hablando del tema hasta que llegamos a casa. Estacioné el auto y me quedé callada con las manos en el volante. Sentí la mano de rory en mis hombros, acariciándolos.

—Tranquila, Kashy. Todo estará bien. —Me dijo—. Mel es una gran chica, aquí. La adorarán.

Asentí y vi a Rory bajar con los perros. Aproveché ese momento para tomar la mano de Mel y me sonrió.

—Todo estará bien. —Me dijo y le sonreí— Te amo.

—Te amo, Mel.

Salimos del auto y la puerta de casa se abrió, dejando salir a mamá y papá.

—¡Llegaron! —dijo mamá y se acercó a Melissa que sonreía—. Mucho gusto, Melissa. Soy Mary y él es Paul.

—Es un gusto conocerlos al fin. —Les respondió ella y me acerqué para mirar esa interacción con Rory a mi lado.

—¿Qué te parece Irlanda? —Preguntó papá y Mel sonrió.

—Hermoso. Me he pasado sacando fotos todo el camino.

Mamá levantó la mirada hacia mí y se acercó para darme un abrazo fuerte. La envolví en mis brazos y sonreí feliz de tenerla junto a mí.

—Mi niña, te extrañé.

—Yo también, mami.

Luego de terminar con los saludos, entramos a la casa. Los perros correteaban dentro mientras nosotras dejamos nuestras cosas en mi habitación. Volvimos a la sala y nos sentamos con Rory y mis padres.

—Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente. —Dije y me miraron alertas—. Está pasando algo y necesitan saber.

—Puedes decirnos lo que sea. —Dijo papá y le asentí.

Miré a rory y Mel tomó mi mano para sonreírme.

—Comienza por contar las noticias de tu nuevo trabajo.

Asentí sonriendo y miré a todos. No le había contado a Rory de eso.

—Soy la nueva productora de Supergirl.

Dije y los tres sonrieron y aplaudieron, felicitándome. Saltaron a mí para abrazarme y me puse roja mientras reía.

—¡Pero qué alegría! —Dijo mamá y me miró extrañada—. ¿Qué pasó con Jessica?

Ahí fue donde borré la sonrisa y supe que tenía que contarles. Miré a Mel y tomó mi mano. Tomé aire y los miré seria.

—Mel y yo estamos juntas.

Dije y se hizo un silencio. Hasta que papá lo rompió.

—¿Cómo pareja? —Preguntó.

—Sí, como pareja. —Respondí—. Y antes de que se lo pregunten, Mel está divorciándose.

—¿Pero desde cuanto pasa esto? —Dijo mamá, seria—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Creo que deberías sacar el Whisky, papá. —Le dije y me miró serio—. Porque esta es una historia larga para contar.

Y le contamos todo. Lo que pasó en la comic-con, las amenazas de Jessica. Mel les contó el cómo la forzó a casarse con Chris. Luego les explicamos la situación de la serie y cómo eso desencadenó que lo nuestro surgiera. Hasta que les mostré el video donde Jessica me amenaza y Rory estaba furioso.

—Si la veo la golpeo.

—Yo te ayudo. —Dijo Mel, molesta.

—Esto es grave. —Dijo papá—. Pero entiendo la situación. Sin rencores, Melissa.

—Gracias, Paul. —Dijo Mel e intercambiamos una sonrisa.

—Nunca te vi mirar a alguien así.

Dijo mamá y no le contesté. Sonreí, me puse roja y me acerqué al hombro de Mel para apoyarme ahí. Lo que me dejó en paz, era saber que mi familia la aceptaba. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Venir a Irlanda fue una gran idea. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle a Mel más de quién soy, mis orígenes.

...

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Laureen**


End file.
